The Company
by freudianslip13
Summary: Elsa is the principal dancer of a prestigious ballet company and has a reputation for being a heartbreaker until a fiery redhead from San Francisco becomes the new soloist (Non-incest Elsanna, AU). Cover art by Achiru-et-al.
1. Pas De Deux

_ NSFW warning (smut). _

* * *

><p>The studio door was open but when Anna peered inside there was not a soul to be seen in the shadowy darkness of the room. Afraid she'd be late on her first day she left her new apartment at the crack of dawn in order to make the best impression on the company director who'd so graciously taken a risk on adding her in the first place.<p>

Dejected, she shut the door and decided to take in the Revson fountain at the hub of Lincoln Center while she waited for a less embarrassing time to make her grand entrance. Twenty minutes later Anna caught a gaggle of waify thin ladies in warm up wear headed in the direction of the studio and figured she'd be safe following them. Scurrying across the plaza she managed to catch up to the bun haired girls, listening to their giggles and laughter as they entered the now brightly lit studio.

The marley floor creaked beneath her feet as she tip toed her way to an unoccupied corner of the room to begin the endless regimen of prepping her pointe shoes and hopefully have a quick second to freshen her make up. Anna's mother told her that first impressions were always the most lasting and now that she was part of the most prestigious dance companies in the country, she intended to exceed all expectations no matter what.

Toes taped, tights on, and laces tucked into the knot just beside her inner ankle, Anna was ready to check herself in the mirror when a statuesque blonde entered the room in a dramatic fashion, unraveling a violet scarf from around her neck as a hush fell over the room.

Anna recognized the impossibly pale blonde from the company's program, it was none other than Elsa Kristiansen, the principal dancer with impeccably graceful form and an unattainable beauty known the world over.

The hush rose to a murmur as the blonde crossed the stretch of the fluorescent lit studio towards a group of awaiting beauties such as herself and Anna could feel her throat tightening to an almost suffocating degree. First days were always so hard when she never knew anyone, not even a single person she could say hello to or even talk about something as simple as the weather.

A few other members of the company had taken up space at the barres along the walls and at the center of room and Anna followed in suit, making herself comfortable front and center as she arched and flexed into her new pretty pink shoes, working out all the jitters as best she could.

On the other side of the room Elsa was busy ignoring the bubbly brunette in front of her rambling on about her weekend and was struck by the flash of fiery red hair she spied over the girl's shoulder.

"Who's she?" Elsa interrupted bluntly, not even making eye contact with the brunette and instead letting her gaze lock onto the mysterious new girl at the center barre.

"Oh Anna. She's new. Soloist from San Francisco ballet. Very good I hear, though I wouldn't dare feel threatened," the girl replied.

"_Threatened _isn't the word I'd use," Elsa smirked to herself. Striping off her black pea coat, Elsa slipped her blushing pink tights over her toes and crisscrossed her laces as she probed each girl for more information, eyes narrowing as she watched Anna lift a svelte leg up onto the barre and lean in like melting butter to stretch the length of her hamstring.

"Is she straight or gay?" cutting right to point as her teeth clenched down on her dark red lip, harder each time Anna stretched her beautiful muscles a little further with pulsing reaches of her hands out to the tips of her toes.

"Elsa God, it's only Monday and she's new. Just give her some time to adjust before you rip her heart and destroy whatever ego she came in here with," the brunette begged.

"That's not what I asked," the blonde seethed with a sharp tongue, peeling off a white shawl she'd suddenly decided not to wear. She didn't _have_ to use her body to get what she wanted, that would be all too easy, but it was all part of the thrill of the hunt for Elsa and she wanted Anna _very_ much.

The brunette let out a relenting sigh, "She's bi."

"_Excellent_," Elsa said with a dangerously wide grin, striding her way over to the barre and even brushing off that impetuous Hans along the way. When was he going to get she was interested in men?

Leaving Hans in the wake of her fervent swagger, Elsa placed herself in front of the redhead who was currently bent in half doing a port de bras with her knees flush against her face. Elsa took a quick glance at the way Anna's inky black leotard hugged her ass before replacing her devious grin with a more flirtatious smile, playing the perky blonde card for all it was worth.

Anna's eyes glanced forward and was surprised to find a pair of perfectly laced slippers staring back at her. Uncoiling herself out of the port de bras Anna's curious eyes drifted up from the feet to the slender milky white legs they were attached to and finally up to the most piercing sky blue eyes she'd ever seen. Her mouth dropped open and Elsa greeted her with a flirty giggle.

"Hi," the blonde said softly. "I'm Elsa." Thick fanning lashes batted so elegantly that Anna stopped breathing momentarily. She knew Elsa was gorgeous but based on the three words that had already left those supple lips she seemed..well..._nice, _perhaps even enchanting as well, or so it seemed.

The cutest freckles Elsa had ever had the pleasure of entertaining were looking right back at her as Anna struggled to get her mouth and brain to cooperate in cadence. Elsa smiled again and her nose wrinkled just the slightest bit, sending Anna's heart plummeting into her stomach where it was encased in a swirl of butterflies.

"Cat got your tongue?" the blonde teased with a tilt of her head, revealing a peek-a-boo view of a tightly coiled platinum bun at the back of her head.

"Oh...uh...I-I'm Anna," she managed to choke out, holding out a trembling but delicate hand that Elsa gently shook in return.

"Anna. I love the pronunciation. It's very...European. Is it okay if I stand here for barre?" she asked in the most charming voice.

Blinking herself out of her stupor, Anna stopped staring at the way Elsa's eyes twinkled and glistened with each smile.

"Oh yeah sure. It would be an honor," she gushed with wildly excited eyes, unintentionally showing of her dazzling teal orbs to the exquisite blonde.

"Oh Anna please. Don't go soft on me. I'm just like you. Just another dancer in this company," Elsa honeyed. Her hand brushed against the side of Anna's arm, a sign of affection or camaraderie Anna didn't know but but the touch was so gentle and soft that it left a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

A few girls off in the distance giggled at Elsa's use of her standard _I'm just like you_ bullshit line she fed to naive girls just like Anna.

Elsa spent the first part of barre making sure to show off every inch of her limber frame as she stretched and contorted herself into the most aesthetic poses Anna had ever seen. Her willowy legs and arms were covered in heavenly white skin that rolled over perfectly sculpted muscles and for a flash of a second Anna's mind wandered off and desperately wanted to know what Elsa looked like naked.

It wasn't helping that Elsa had to let out breathy little moans every time she stretched her hyperextended limbs a little further, taunting Anna as she leered at the shading of her muscles through the petal pink tights, aching to be unleashed from their confines.

As the piano music filled the room the company began to warm up with tondues in perfect synchronization and Elsa chuckled to herself as this was where she really liked to have fun.

Every time Anna was facing Elsa she'd lock her eyes on the lines of her elegant back, studying each vertebra and the finely chiseled points of her shoulder blades as they disappeared and reappeared with every move of her arms. The way her stark white skin contrasted so majestically against the black of her leotard was almost hypnotic. Elsa even caught Anna leering at her during a grande port de bras and just winked at her though the slender gap between her calves.

Every move was sheer perfection and Elsa's body was one with the music, gracefully lifting her arm without the slightest bit of effort and Anna was entranced by her musicality. Her turn out was to die for and although she was thin and sylphlike, Elsa had been blessed with curves in the front and back and her leotard hugged against her assets in a way that made Anna feel like someone had cranked up the heat in the room by a thousand degrees.

Whenever they turned around to change sides Anna could feel Elsa's eyes ogling her but never had the courage to look over her shoulder and get confirmation. The rumors about Anna were true and she was more graceful than any of the other soloists, and cute too. She possessed this genuine kindness and je ne sais quoi that almost made Elsa feel bad for pursuing her the way she was. Almost.

After they were done getting their visual fill of each other they broke into separate sides of the room for the second half of class. Elsa was back with same group of catty girls who couldn't wait to get the latest on her progress.

"So how's it going with the redhead from Frisco? You gonna open up her golden gate?" one girl pried as all eyes fell to Anna's spectacular leaping skills at the center of the floor.

"That is _none_ of your business," Elsa snapped in return, refusing to even dignify the girl with eye contact. _God her extension is unbelievable,_ she thought to herself.

"Uh oh. You like this one. You _really _like her. Looks like Tin Man finally got her heart from the wizard," another girl commented and Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and turned to address her.

"Don't be so jealous just because I wouldn't fuck you when we were on tour in Paris," flashing the girl an impertinent smirk before taking off like a bird in flight into a majestic grand jete, her back leg splitting so high it grazed the back of her bun and elicited a gasp from Anna as she feasted her eyes on the white swan herself.

"Well well. And who are we after today with _that _impressive little show?" Hans teased.

"Fuck off Hans," suddenly hating the reputation she'd built up for herself.

Yes she was a black widow lover, in it for the quick thrill and in truth, never had the courage to engage in a proper relationship for fear of losing her power to the vulnerability such an arrangement required. But something was happening each time her gaze drifted back to Anna and a warm spot throbbed within her heart. No matter how hard she tried to shake the feeling it grew stronger with each glance.

The fiery redhead was so sweet and innocent with her cheeky smiles and the adorable way she kept stumbling into things while trying to catch a glimpse of Elsa on the other side of the room. Maybe she'd change up her game just this once and take the girl to coffee before ravishing her into the afternoon.

When class had ended everyone curtsied to the instructional staff and retreated to the edges of the sunlit studio to clad themselves in coats and jackets to brave the chilly fall air.

Anna went back to her little black duffle bag and slipped on a pair of socks and boots before buttoning her coat. Pushing the last button through the eye of her coat she looked up again to find the blonde smiling back at her. How she managed to sneak up on Anna like that time after time baffled the redhead. This time Elsa's hair wasn't in its constricting bun and was flowing over her shoulders and down her back like a river of gold.

"I know you're new to the city and I thought I'd at least show you a great place to get coffee. My treat," she said with a coquettish shrug of her shoulder, biting again on the bottom lip Anna so desperately wanted to claim as her own.

"Yeah sure. Lead the way," Anna replied with a nervous laugh.

As they trotted across the plaza Anna couldn't help but notice the number of heads Elsa was turning. It couldn't have been because that many people recognized her and must have been just like Anna and were simply entranced by her stunning beauty.

"Thanks for asking me to coffee." Anna's feeble attempt at conversation brought Elsa to a screeching halt and her heart nearly stopped in panic.

"First of all, you're not in class anymore so let's lose this bun." The blonde reached both of her arms around Anna and the aroma of sweet strawberries and vanilla wafted under her nose. With the pull of a bobby pin and hair tie Elsa let Anna's vermillion mane fall around her face like flames of fire, tousling the locks until they settled nicely over her shoulders.

"There, much better. _Sexy_ even," her voice sounding raspy as she brushed a thumb down Anna's jawline and both of their hearts skipped a beat.

A few blocks of mindless small talk led them to a nice little coffee shop where it looked like modern met nature. Cubed glass display cases lined the center of the shop and every table and chair was whittled from solid polished oak, not something Anna would have expected in the middle of NYC and certainly not something she expected from Elsa.

Relieving the redhead of menu anxiety Elsa ordered both of them a simple latte that came in those giants cups with frothy works of art made out of foam on top. Anna's latte had the classic leaf formation on it while Elsa's had and elaborate 'E' monogrammed on hers.

"Wow, yours looks fancy. How'd he know your name?" Anna asked and glanced over the rim of Elsa's cup.

"I come here a lot. Last time I was here they made a point shoe. It was so nice I felt guilty drinking it," taking a sip from the creamy hot drink and licking the slightest trace of foam from her top lip with a seductive peek of her tongue.

"Well so, let's get to know each other. You're here for at least a season. Might as well right?" Elsa wrapped her other hand around the cup and savored the warmth radiating through her thin fingers.

"This is kind of awkward because I feel like I know so much about you already. Or at least what I've read."

"Believe me, there's plenty you don't know about me," Elsa let out a breathy laugh as she took another sip.

"I know you like to sleep with all the new people." The statement almost made Elsa do a spit take and she choked on her latte, coughing into the shoulder of her thick wool coat and quickly tried to gather herself.

"Excuse me?" she replied, red faced from coughing, or at least she hoped that's what Anna thought.

Anna wasn't fooled for one second. Elsa may have looked like a graceful white swan but she was definitely an ominous black swan buried beneath that angelic porcelain facade.

"Oh please. There's one like you in every company. You're at the top of the totem pole and probably don't have time for relationships and have your variable pick from some of the most limber and fit people on the face of the planet so why not?"

Elsa deadpanned and was staring at Anna with her flabbergasted mouth agape and eyes as big as saucers. _Damn I didn't think she'd be smart. Sexy yes but smart...who knew?_

"It's fine. I don't mind. I'm flattered really. And lucky. I not only want to work my way up from soloist but you're also _very_ attractive. I'm looking forward to having you...what did that girl say...ah yes, _rip my heart out_." Anna flashed the shocked blonde a gleaming smile of confidence and took a sip from her own drink, burning her tongue but she wasn't about to let on to that mistake.

"That's...what…" Elsa sputtered, stopping to clear her throat and shift in her seat to recross her legs. "See. You really don't know _everything_ about me," she rebutted coyly.

"Then come to my place. Prove it to me. Show me why it is you've been watching me ever since you laid eyes on me this morning," Anna dared with a curl of her lips, using her own beauty and wit to unlock the blonde's innermost secrets.

Anna turned the key and gave the door a hearty shove as she led Elsa inside the small but nice apartment. Walls, cabinets, and appliances were all white but Anna had livened up the place with colorful artwork on the walls.

"It's nice. If you don't mind me asking how do you afford this?"

"Parents. How else does anyone in the performing arts afford a place like this?"

Elsa scanned the apartment for what she figured was a polite amount of time while she waited for Anna to make her move.

"Well I'll give you a small tour. Kitchen, living room, bathroom...mmmph." Cut off by a hungry yet tender kiss, Elsa let her lips linger against Anna's and pulled away at the speed of dripping molasses.

"And the bedroom?" breath rushing warm against Anna's cupid bow lips.

"T-through there," pointing to a narrow hallway.

Coats and leg warmers fell to the floor and the two crashed their lips together in the most desperate way. Anna knew what Elsa had come for and her attempts to derail the blonde from using her seemed fruitless. She'd let the male principals do the same with her before, it even paid off that time her company did _Giselle _and she got the role she wanted. But the way Elsa was being so gentle and caring, the way her lips fit so perfectly together with Anna's, the way her hand smoothed over her apricot skin, was more like a lover than someone looking for a quick conquest.

Once inside the bedroom Elsa stripped off Anna's leotard and flung it over the desk. Anna backed herself up onto the bed and Elsa hooked her fingers under the band of her sheer pink tights, ridding her of them with one swift motion.

In control and in a position of familiarity, habit took over and Elsa slipped back into her old ways, eying Anna like a challenge waiting to be met. She lived for this moment, thrived on sexual tension so palpable Anna swore she could taste its salty sweetness in the air. The apprehension in her aquamarine eyes spurred Elsa on like a flame taking to a wick, pursuing the timid redhead as she crawled between her quivering legs.

"Shhh...just relax," Elsa hushed before placing one last kiss on her swollen red lips.

Before she could even protest, Elsa placed her hands on each of Anna's creamy white thighs and spread them to make room for herself. The sound of breath hitching at the back of Anna's throat tickled the blonde's ears as she kissed a trail over Anna's bare sex. Best part of sleeping with dancers was they were usually waxed within an inch of their life, leaving nothing but achingly soft skin that tasted and felt so good between her lips.

Her tongue drew a wet line between Anna's glistening pink folds, parting them to lay more hungry kisses against the sodden skin. Anna brought her hands to rest on Elsa's at the apex of her thighs, mewing and whining as the blonde began to suck on her throbbing clit. Elsa hummed with pleasure against Anna's sweet pearl, lightly pulling and teasing it as Anna cried out in ecstasy.

The introduction was over and Elsa unleashed herself on Anna, ravenously lapping at her folds before flexing her tongue into the girl's pulsating core, relentlessly drawing it in and out in time to Anna's bucking hips; stretching her walls so gorgeously.

"Anna...you're _sweeter_ than I ever imagined," running her tongue back up the length of her slit and latching onto that most sensitive spot, suckeling and circling until Anna was singing a sweet song of needy cries, nearing her crescendo at a lightning fast rate.

"Mmmm...come for me Anna," wrapping her hands around Anna's narrow hips and pushing her further into her mouth.

"Nnnnnahh!" Anna whimpered.

Her pleasure kept building until it plunged over the crest, sending her jerking and quivering against the blonde's searing hot lips. Elsa devoured every drop of nectar Anna gave forth, happily sighing at the taste of her victory as it dripped down her chin.

Riddled with the tremors of aftershocks, Elsa snaked her body up Anna's until their lips were a just breath away. "You should taste yourself. You're _divine_."

Anna parted her trembling lips as Elsa dipped her tongue inside, lightly sweeping and circling the tangy sweetness across Anna's palette. With one last kiss, closed mouth this time, Elsa sat up over Anna's hips and gave her a minx like smile.

"This was fun. But I have to get going," spoken like a true heartbreaker.

"Wait," Anna's hands flew to Elsa's hips. "This isn't a two way deal?" she asked bluntly.

"No, it's not. Now if you'll excuse me," Elsa sighed heavily, trying to pry Anna's hands off of her.

"What? No!" With more strength than Anna knew she even embodied, she flung Elsa down on the mattress, blonde hair flying out in every direction as Anna climbed on top of her tiny frame. "This doesn't make any sense. You pursue people, fuck them, and then don't get any yourself?" she asked, raising a puzzled brow.

"I get what I want just fine."

Laying in a bed of flowing platinum locks Elsa looked more vulnerable and beautiful than she had all morning. There was something behind those icy blue eyes, something soft and kind but Anna couldn't put her finger on it. A heat bloomed across Elsa's body and for the first time Anna noticed a light dusting of pale freckles across her cheeks.

"When was the last time you were with someone? I mean when you weren't the one giving...but receiving." Anna's voice was so loving and safe that Elsa felt like she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve someone as warm hearted and generous as Anna when she was the coldhearted prima donna of New York City.

"It's been a while. Two years maybe," Elsa rounded up but still, it felt like forever to her.

"Two years?! You're 21. And a dancer for God's sake. You should be having the best sex of your life right now. Even if it's for all the wrong reasons." Elsa's gaze softened and she was suddenly aware of that spot in her heart again, so warm it felt like it was going to burn a hole right through her leotard.

"Please just let me. It's only fair. And if it means anything...I want to because I'm...I'm interested in you. I mean yes you're gorgeous but you're funny and interesting and I just want to know more about you. And right now I want to break that two year drought and let you have one hell of an orgasm because...I want to give you that." A hand cupped against Elsa's cheek and even though a part of her felt like she was melting and flying at the same time, another part of her was panicking.

Anna sensed her hesitation and cupped her other hand to Elsa's cheek, holding her fragile face up to meet her lips and the blonde let herself submit to it fully, letting Anna kiss her deeply and passionately.

"Please," she asked one last time.

The blonde searched her heart, heeding its warning but letting that warmth take over and guide her, urging her to take a risk for once in her life.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>I know there's typos cause I went betaless on this but I'll fix them later :)<em>

_EDIT: This will now be an official multichapter fic, a small one but much more than the three shot I had planned, so follow along if you wanna read more :). Monday is the set update day. Also, future chapters won't have so much terminology so you don't have to keep googling "grand jete."_


	2. Tour De Force

_Smut warning right off the bat. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Nestled in the confines of Anna's pillow soft bed, Elsa waited with anticipation as she gazed up at the redhead smiling down on her with an affection she'd never experienced before, eroding the pretense of her calloused demeanor.<p>

Elsa's stone cold veneer began to slowly melt away and Anna started to see signs of the real person underneath the bravado Elsa hid behind. Her features softened and she looked simply angelic against a sea of flowing platinum locks. Lips blushing a deep crimson and her glistening cobalt eyes sparkled like sapphires when they met again with Anna's.

Mesmerised by the beatific expression on the blonde's face Anna combed back a few tendrils of golden blonde hair and let her lips find Elsa's once again, kissing her lightly and sensually as her cheeks colored a rich magenta.

"What do you like?" Anna purred softly, letting her wandering hands find their way to the straps of Elsa's leotard as she helped slip her arms from its hold.

"Anything but oral."

Anna's brows quirked at the request and she was quickly learning that Elsa was quite the mystery. The woman was a never-ending quandary Anna could see herself getting lost in and possibly never find her way back.

A tug of the leotard sent the garment and tights down her willowy body and exposed the most full and burgeoning breasts Anna had ever seen on a dancer's body, flinging the ball of dancewear to the floor. Finding a girl with a B cup was something to celebrate in the ballet world and Elsa was at least a glorious C. Beautiful pink nipples lay at the center of impossibly white mounds, hard and erect and Anna urgently took one in her mouth, kissing it softly as Elsa arched and moaned in reply.

"Fingers okay?" Anna figured it didn't hurt to ask. It was funny how they barely knew anything about each other and were already having sex but didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable with each other.

"Yeah fine," Elsa replied with a shallow and needy breath, heart fluttering in anticipation as her eyes raked over Anna's slender frame.

Anna hadn't unpacked much since moving in but was thankful she'd already put some supplies in her nightstand and reached for a bottle of lube. Two years was a long time and Anna wanted to make sure things were as pleasurable as possible. She also didn't know what would happen between them after this but for a whole host of reasons she was going to make sure Elsa remembered her for a mind blowing orgasm and a great time if nothing else.

"Thanks for that," Elsa said with a lazy smile as Anna spread the lube over her two middle fingers.

"You're welcome," smiling back sweetly.

With her legs staggered between Elsa's, Anna positioned herself over the blonde. Finding the pink folds between Elsa's legs Anna spread the lube in and between, moving down to her entrance where she paused to bring her lips against the blonde's. The kiss relaxed Elsa and she opened her mouth to receive Anna more fully as she glided the two slickened fingers inside her throbbing core.

Elsa cried out instantly, pleasure seeping out and into every pore of her body. The fit was exquisite and Anna filled Elsa beautifully, stretching her more with each pump of her hand.

Their bodies pressed together and began to rock to the beat of a well timed plod, faces so close that Anna could feel Elsa's staccatoed whimpers rushing warm against her parted lips; aching to crush them against blonde's but not wanting to stifle her harmonic cries.

Anna was skilled for sure, a master of the sensual arts but there was something more happening between them. Every time Anna kissed her, looked at her, curled those relentless fingers of hers Elsa could feel herself coming undone under Anna's touch; fraying and unraveling like a well worn rope against its will. It was raw and unbridled, and for once she relinquished control and completely surrendered to Anna.

A gust of cool autumn air rustled the leaves outside and rattled against the window, going completely unnoticed by the two lovers creating the heat of blistering summer within the walls of Anna's bedroom.

The heat of a thousand suns coiled and pooled within the depths of her abdomen, building and climbing with a mind numbing euphoria.

"_Oh fuck,_" Elsa cried out, looking deep into Anna's black-blown pupils as she reached the crest of her climax and came with a blinding eruption that rocked her to her core. Anna's eyes shifted to watch the beautiful way Elsa's ab muscles twitched and contracted under her translucent skin every time she spasmed around her fingers, a glint of a smile befalling her freckled face.

Endorphins enfolded Elsa in their sweet rapture and Anna let her catch her breath before kissing her gently one last time.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered, eyes closed as she continued to bask in postcoital bliss.

"You're welcome," Anna giggle back lightly. "You're really beautiful like this. I mean this side of you, it's nice."

Elsa let her eyes flutter open and the white walls of the room came back into focus along with reality. That look of enchantment fell from her face and Anna could feel something shift, as if a chill had come over the room.

"I don't want to be rude but I _really_ do have to go this time." Anna's face twisted in response as Elsa slipped out from under her hold.

"Wait what? You can't stay just for a minute?" sounding almost angry.

"It's not like that. I want to stay...but I can't. I have a fitting for the fall gala in a half an hour," Elsa lamented as she pulled her tights and leotard back on before searching the room for the rest of her clothing.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Anna asked dumbfounded, wrapped in her bed sheet. One minute Elsa was in the seventh realm of heaven having the best orgasm of her life and the next she was rushing out the door, again.

"Of course." Slowing for a moment she came over to the bed and cupped Anna's cheek, kissing her tenderly before heading back to the studio, leaving Anna alone and bemused in a sea of blankets and sheets.

* * *

><p>The previous day had been just a light introduction to the company but this day would be an exercise in endurance. Anna frantically glanced at the day's schedule clutched in her hand as she hurried to catch the elevator to the practice studio on the fifth floor. Technique class, variations class, lunch and then pas de deux class in the afternoon looked to be how the day would unfold and Anna was particularly looking forward to pas de deux where she'd get to meet the male dancer she'd be working with that season. Of course all of that came second to her first class of the day because that meant seeing Elsa.<p>

Anna could barely hear the chime of the elevator as it passed each floor over the sound of her own heart pounding with excitement. It felt like a week had passed since she last saw the gorgeous blonde and although she knew she couldn't make a spectacle of herself, she was finally going to be graced by those exceptionally blue eyes and spend a whole day admiring Elsa's dancing.

The elevator doors opened and Anna followed a group of girls headed into the studio and breathed a huge sigh of content when she saw that Elsa was already stretching at the back corner of the room, oddly enough with some other girl but that wasn't entirely unusual since Anna often used a stretching partner herself sometimes. Still she couldn't deny the sliver of jealousy she felt prick at her throbbing heart and smiled a little at the thought of having someone to care enough about to feel jealous.

Excited, Anna sashayed across the floor and headed to the corner Elsa had herself holed up in as the other girl helped raise Elsa's string bean of a leg into a split 180 degrees up and to the side of her head for a stretch, clinging to the barre behind her.

Midway across the room a tall brunette threw herself up like a barricade in front of Anna and the redhead slammed into her head on with a grunt.

"Anna...go back and warm up over there," she directed like a warning.

Baffled, Anna shook her head and stared blankly back at the brunette. "I was just going to talk to Elsa," Anna replied with a nervous laugh, shifting her bag over her shoulder as the brunette crossed her arms over her midsection.

"I figured you would know better coming from such a large company but clearly you forgot to leave your heart in San Francisco."

She couldn't figure out what was with everyone and why they all felt the need to make references and jokes about the location of her previous company. Nevertheless, Anna was terribly confused by what was going on and a deep sinking feeling began to loom over her.

"What are you, her bouncer? I just wanted to say hi," sounding hurt as she glanced over to see Elsa and the other girl giggling up a storm. On second thought it looked like flirting because Anna recognized that flittering little inflection Elsa used when she giggled at her in class the previous morning.

"Do you not understand? This is how things work in the big leagues Anna. Go back over there and warm up," she barked back sternly.

The sinking feeling consumed her and she suddenly felt like she was drowning in quicksand but too weak and dejected to fight against it as it swallowed her whole. She thought she had broken through Elsa's cold exterior and caught of glimpse of the real person inside. Now she really didn't have a clue as to who or what she was dealing with but it was clear Elsa wasn't going to so much as look at her, too busy moving in on her next victim in tights.

She wanted to run. She wanted to flee from the building and get as far away from that awful woman as she could and at the same time she wanted to push the brunette aside and level with Elsa about what exactly happened yesterday. And somewhere in all of that she _still _wanted to crush their lips together again.

Elsa said she hadn't had sex in two years and she let Anna in. That had to mean something but she still found herself bewildered in the middle of the studio, trying her hardest to block out the giggling that now sounded like nails on a blackboard. She'd only known Elsa one day and yet Anna was devastated from the brush off, heart aching and throbbing at what she thought had been something special.

Class was painfully long and miserable. Elsa didn't make eye contact with Anna even once and it was torture having to watch her every time the instructor would use her as an example and force everyone to witness her phenomenal technique, so perfect and breathtaking it make Anna's heart hurt even more. To have to watch those slim legs that she'd caressed and laid between just a day before taunt and torment her as they put on a display of exquisite grace and flexibility.

She tried to look away but her eyes kept finding their way to those slightly parted lips she'd had the pleasure of tasting and kissing until she'd left the blonde breathless and wanting more. What had once felt like heaven was now a depressing purgatory and Anna couldn't wait for class to end.

* * *

><p>By lunch her heartache had eased and morphed into something more like anger. Anger not just at Elsa but herself for thinking she'd shared something special, something more than the casual sex Elsa engaged in on what appeared to be a daily basis.<p>

With a tray full of grilled chicken and steamed veggies Anna scanned the cafeteria for someone, _anyone_ to eat with that wasn't already sitting with Elsa.

"Hey over here," a girl at a back table called out. For the first time in hours Anna smiled and felt a warm throb of happiness return to her chest cavity.

"I'm Belle," the girl said and shook Anna's hand. She was surrounded by a few other girls that all said hello and waved politely in unison as they continued to nibble away at their lunches.

"You're the new soloist right," Belle asked with a certain pep in her voice. A refreshing change from the melancholic solitude she'd experienced during the morning.

"Yeah. I'm Anna," soundly a bit glum as she forced a smile.

"Have seat. I heard Elsa got to you already. Feel free to vent. Most of us have been there," Belle replied sympathetically and she motioned for Anna to join her.

"Gross she sleeps with everyone?" Anna muttered as she sat down and arranged her food out on the table.

"No, not everyone but you're definitely not the only one."

Belle had been sweet enough to take Anna in but the view from their table put Elsa right in Anna's eye line, still giggling and touching her morning stretching partner in a way that made Anna's face fall into a deep frown.

"Hey, you have to move on. She's not going to give you the time of day for a while. She's not the kind who comes back for seconds." Belle gave Anna a light pat on the back and Anna suddenly felt like she was at a recovery meeting for victims of Elsa. A sad collection of souls who had fallen for her witchery and were met with the cold shoulder afterwards.

But the two years thing still stuck out in Anna's mind and she couldn't figure out why Elsa had agreed to let Anna make love to her the way she did. Even for a first time it was extremely tender and passionate, not what she expected from Elsa at all and apparently it meant absolutely nothing to the blonde. She just couldn't believe how heartless she really was.

"This is kind of personal but for those of you who share in my embarrassment, did she only have sex with you or did she actually let anyone have sex with her?" Anna couldn't resist polling the table.

"She usually just goes down on people and that's it," said another girl at the end of the table.

"So no one has sex with her in return?" Anna tried to clarify, knitting her russet brows as she tried to solve the riddle that was Elsa.

The table was struck with a curious silence, everyone just staring at their food and not answering the question as if they were all thinking the same thing.

"And that's like her third trip to the bathroom since lunch. What's with that?" watching Elsa as she casually slipped into the ladies room.

"Okay I knew you were naive but I didn't know you were _that_ naive. She's a principal and it's the start of the season. Weight has to come off somehow and she can't very well not eat in front of people. The company can't afford bad press on her. She sells a lot of tickets." Belle was starting to second guess inviting Anna to their table. She was an amazing dancer, giving Elsa a run for her money during their morning class but she just seemed a little wet behind the ears when it came to the politics of a major ballet company.

The more Anna learned about Elsa the sorrier she felt for her. A life of no sex and making herself sick couldn't be fulfilling in the least.

* * *

><p>When lunch was over it was time to head back to class and meet her new dance partner Kristoff. A tall strapping blonde haired man that was sweet<em> and<em> straight, a rare find in the ballet world and Anna was more than happy with her match.

They were a perfect fit and their timing was better than even Elsa and Hans'. They were so impressive together that the instructor had the class gather around as she used the pair to demonstrate a few moves, forcing Elsa to actually look at the redhead for the first time all day.

Avoiding Anna had been consuming all of Elsa's energy. That fiery red hair was so easy to spot out of the corner of her eye and she had to fight against herself to keep from going over and talking to her. She made it look easy but Elsa found herself terribly off her game with Anna in the room.

And now her blood boiled as she was forced to watch Kristoff's strong hands wrap around Anna's tiny waist as he lifted her effortlessly into the air with perfect technique. His hands smoothed over the curves of her body and Elsa nearly had to leave the room when she caught them smiling at each other.

Every time his hand touched her in an intimate way Elsa found herself wishing it was her hand, wishing Anna was hers but that just wasn't possible.

* * *

><p>The long day finally came to an end and the last thing Anna needed to do was pick up her practice tutu from the seamstress.<p>

The secretary had given her directions but the costuming department was located in the basement of the main theatre and Anna suddenly felt like she was Indiana Jones trekking through the temple of doom as she tried to navigate the narrow corridors of the theatre.

Lost in the pitch black bowels of the building Anna squinted her eyes and tried to figure out if she was anywhere near anything that resembles a costume room as she pressed on. Finally there was light trickling into the darkness up ahead and she could hear some scuffling, hoping the presence of people meant she was in the right place.

Emerging from what ended up being an entrance off the side wing of the darkened stage, Anna headed towards the glowing white light when a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Between the rigging of the curtain pulleys was the director with Elsa pressed up against the wall, hair down with her lipstick smeared and it didn't take a genius to figure out what she'd just walked in on. She was only glad that it was just kissing and nothing more and she couldn't help but notice how Elsa had quickly turned her head away as if she were ashamed, covering her mouth as her eyes slammed shut.

"Can I help you with something Anna?" he asked calmly, as if there was nothing unnatural about the predicament they found themselves or that his hand was resting awfully high on Elsa's parted thigh.

"N-no. I'm fine. I'm sorry," she muttered before dashing out the nearest clearly marked exit.

Out in the fresh air of the plaza Anna still couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to puke. Not so much from the spiraling case of confusion that was Elsa but there was something about the deplorable look on her face that gave Anna chills. It was a stark contrast to the faces she'd made with her. She looked so ashamed and disengaged and Anna just had to find out what was going on, even if she had to wait all night for Elsa to come out that door.

An hour later Elsa came waltzing into the plaza with her head hung low and arms wrapped tightly around herself when Anna jumped out at her.

"Elsa!" Anna snapped a little too harshly, startling the blonde as she clutched a hand to heart in surprise.

"I want an explanation and I'm not leaving without one. You say you don't sleep with people, you sleep with me, and then I catch you with the director. Please help me preserve what little respect I still have for you and help me understand," Anna begged.

Elsa had assumed that Anna was a bit of a firecracker but she clearly underestimated how persistent she was. And _why_ she couldn't figure out. Here was this girl she'd just met, slept with yes but still didn't know much about her other than that she was extremely intriguing as well as attractive. Her feelings for Anna, what little amount of them she'd already developed, were now silencing her with shame and even embarrassment about her behavior.

Shivering in the cool evening air Anna looked at Elsa with a saddened expression as the blonde struggled to find words.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Anna finally asked, heart hurting as the question fell from her lips.

The blonde shook her head and a few strands of loose bangs fringed around her face.

"No." Her voice was soft, more approachable than before and it reminded Anna more of the woman she'd been with in her tiny bed the day before.

Anna was even more confused now and her eyebrows were aching from knitting together so tensely as she tried to sort through Elsa's mess of a sex life.

"You were very chatty yesterday and now I can barely get anything out of you. I've been standing here freezing my ass off waiting for you and I've been doing some thinking. You said you hadn't let anyone have sex with you in two years. You became principal about two years ago. And after what I witnessed tonight I'm going to guess that behavior had something to do with it."

"Something," Elsa murmured listlessly, almost to herself.

"But that doesn't explain why you do what you do. And you're principal. Why are you still doing that with him? I thought you were gay. I'm sorry but I'm so confused and you dragged me into this. I have too much respect for myself to not demand some kind of explanation." Anna threw up her hands at a loss for words as Elsa stood quietly in front of her gripping the strap of her bag.

"Walk with me and we'll talk," Elsa said softly.

Elsa headed out across the plaza with her hands tucked into the warm pockets of her pea coat and glanced over her shoulder to make sure Anna was coming.

The first block was nothing but silence and Anna gave Elsa her time as it looked like she was in deep thought, brows pinched with that soft bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

The redhead didn't know but Elsa had never had to explain herself to anyone before and she was still trying to decide if Anna was even worthy of such a discussion. But again something tugged at her when she looked at those reddening cheeks and beautiful flowing copper hair. More than that though, Anna cared. And that was new and strange and wonderful all at the same crazy time. So she took a chance.

"I'd like to say what you assumed is untrue but...it's not. Though in my defense I feel there are reasons you're not really aware of."

Elsa drew in a long breath and a puffy cloud of condensation escaped into the night air as she exhaled, bracing herself for a moment of true candidness.

"I _am_ gay, not even bi such as yourself. And you can't understand but this company was the only shot I had at moving up to principal and like a lot of girls I had to sleep with the director to get there. Only I started off here as a student at 13. By the time I was 16 he already had his eye on me and I guess you could say that's when it began. It was consensual but how can a 16 year old really say no? And when I became principal I didn't have to sleep with him anymore but I was and still _am_ afraid of what he'll do if I reject his advances."

For someone with fairy tale beauty, Elsa's life sounded like anything but and Anna's lips turned down into a frown as she tried to imagine what it was like to be Elsa, the real Elsa.

"And the others. The two years?" Anna asked gently, shifting her eyes between Elsa and her feet as the they shuffled down the sidewalk side by side.

"I really enjoy women but I can't engage in relationships. That's my personal rule and letting people have sex with me...complicates things. I can't live my life the way I need to and get involved with someone. That just wouldn't be fair to them."

"Then why me?"

The question made the blonde look away but Anna still saw her smiling; a genuine smile that was fathoms more stunning than the fake plastic one she wore sometimes. "Because you made me feel...different. No one has ever stopped to think about me or my feelings."

Anna took a deep breath, letting the cold seep into her lungs as she put the pieces together. "So this whole thing you have going is what...a defense mechanism?"

Elsa tilted her head towards Anna and smiled despondently. "No one said it was easy at the top. Life has a way of hardening you."

"So for the next five to seven years, I don't know. However long your career is, you're just not going to eat, or have sex, or even fall in love?"

Elsa didn't reply but just simply glanced down at the sidewalk passing underneath her tall leather boots, the shadow on her eyelids shimmered in the glow of a street light and Anna's heart ached for her. So beautiful and yet so tragic she was.

"But Elsa that is so sad. How can you live like that?"

"Because I get to live my dream on stage. It's everything I've always wanted. And for that time when I'm out there on my own, I'm free," eyes wide as she gazed into the black sky overhead and for once looked truly happy about something in her life. A dream Anna herself had from the time she was just five years old, to be on stage in front of hundreds of adoring patrons.

"But that won't last forever." Elsa smiled, knowing all too well that Anna was right but for the moment, that was Elsa's life. A life where dreams came with a sacrifice she never foresaw herself making. Never predicting she'd become the person whose scandalous reputation was known throughout all of Manhattan.

The two made their way down a quiet tree lined street where Elsa stopped in front of a simple brownstone apartment building before turning to face Anna.

"Well, here you are," Elsa said as she directed her gaze up to the building.

"Hey you walked me home. Sad I don't even recognize my own neighborhood yet." Anna looked up and down the street and still didn't see anything that rang a bell besides the building itself. Elsa had only been to her place once and knew the way better than she did.

"It's dark. Do you want to come inside and call a cab? I don't even know where you live."

Elsa smiled again at the kindness of Anna's gesture. She'd been a complete bitch to Anna all day and she was still selfless enough to worry about her getting home safely.

"Not far. I'll be fine walking," Elsa said admirably as she took a step back and was about to turn on her heel.

"Wait!" Anna called out. "Before you go, I want to give you something but I don't want you to feel obligated to accept it."

Elsa rolled her eyes at the redhead's chivalry. "It's fine, just show it to me."

Raising herself up onto the balls of her feet Anna leaned in and placed a light kiss to Elsa chilly lips, pulling away slowly as they savored the taste of each other once more.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you...and I've been waiting to do that all day," the redhead beamed as she settled back down onto her heels. Despite everything that happened, neither one of them could get each other out of their minds. Like some invisible force kept pulling them together even though they knew it probably wouldn't work.

Taking one last look at those sparkling teal pools, Elsa tucked her chin into her chest and chuckled to herself as she took a few steps backwards.

"Goodnight Anna," she said in her more sassy tone before slowly turning to head back down the street. Anna made her way up the steps to her apartment and watched Elsa walk away until she was nothing but a blurry dark shadow that faded out of view and into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to my wonderful beta Elsanna-is-the-law. Fair warning, there are a lot of twists in this story. Reviews are very much appreciated, I love your feedback whether is positive or critical XD. <em>


	3. Sauté

The Manhattan skyline twinkled in the soft pink hues of the morning sun as it was bathed in the light of a new day. Newly fallen leaves crunched under Anna's feet as she made her way across the plaza and this morning, she did so with a renewed sense of passion in her step. The first few days at the company had been a distracting whirlwind of social hypocrisy that she had no intention of engaging on this day. She'd put herself out there for Elsa and whatever she decided to do with that was her business.

Anna had woken up with a plan that morning, a mission to do her job for once and show everyone at the company exactly why she'd been flown 3,000 miles to take up residence there. The past two days had made Anna become this lovesick puppy dog version of herself and she wasn't about to become one of those girls who raced to class every morning hoping that Elsa Kristiansen would bestow them with the grace of a simple hello and make them swoon like a silly preadolescent girl with her first crush.

A fervent look of determination overtook Anna's face as she warmed up at the barre, turned towards the mirror as she watched her leg swing back and forth; kicking it higher each time like a pendulum of perfection.

Her eyes stayed glued on the mirror, undistracted and unrelenting even when Elsa finally arrived and the same murmur that welcomed her each morning spread like a wildfire across the room. Walking a perfectly diagonal line to her favorite corner, Elsa stopped midway and her tall reflection came into view behind Anna on the lustrous mirror.

"Hi," Elsa muttered softly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. No sign of her vampy histrionic façade today.

Anna resisted rolling her eyes and shoved that excited and giddy part of herself down to the depths of her being. This little back and forth they had going was getting old and no matter how interesting or how unbelievably gorgeous Elsa was, she was an extremely flawed human being that was doing nothing more than preventing Anna from showing her best at class each morning. Even if she felt sorry for her, Anna couldn't let her own dreams fall by the wayside just because she was smitten with Elsa.

"Hello," Anna replied politely, albeit somewhat coldly but she needed to get the message across that she was no longer going to pine after the fair-skinned beauty like she had been.

The message was received and Elsa's small hint of a smile faded as she adjusted a rouge strand of hair and gave a slightly disappointed nod before continuing on to her little group of followers in the back corner.

Anna continued to warm up, doing little jumps and knee bends to wake up those stiff knees of hers and tried her hardest not to notice when Elsa shooed everyone away from her corner so that she could warm up alone. Perhaps she herself was inspired by Anna's focus and decided to actually do her job as well instead of trying to nail every vulnerable girl in the room.

It was a weird feeling trying to impress a man that Anna had learned often welcomed the intimate attention of his dancers in order to further their careers. She wasn't about to stoop that low but she still made sure to capture his attention with her amazing lines and swan like grace. She wasn't the fragile and elegant ballerina type that Elsa was but she could jump higher and spin faster than anyone else in the room. She was an important part of this company and she needed to show that she had growth potential; that she deserved to be given recognition so that she herself could promote to principal one day without having to sacrifice her pride to so.

Later during class while everyone was taking turns practicing gravity defying leaps and jumps from the two back corners of the room, Anna got lumped in with a small group of three that happened to include Elsa, giving her the perfect chance to show the director how she compared to his lead star. As the three girls ran and leapt into the air, Anna mustered every bit of energy to split her legs higher than anyone in a move that made the director's head jut forward in awe, putting Elsa's beautiful yet inferior leap to shame.

"Anna that was just wonderful!" the director beamed to her from across the room.

The redhead smiled modestly and her freckled cheeks flushed a heavenly pink as she tittered her way back to the corner for another pass. Her little display hadn't gone unnoticed by Elsa who realized she was going to actually have to participate in this morning's class as to not be outdone by some rookie soloist, even if she couldn't take her eyes off of Anna's entrancing form herself.

During the next pass Elsa made sure she was in Anna's group again and narrowed her eyes as she prepared to steamroll the two girls next to her with her dazzling technique. Anna caught a glimpse of Elsa's game face from out of the corner of her eye and smirked to herself. It was on.

This time as all three girls took off into a leap Elsa flicked her legs out as high as they would go and a huge grin swept across her face when the director gasped, only to be horrified when she realized he was directing his coveted praise at Anna and not her.

Befuddled, Elsa stood where she'd landed and watch the interaction between Anna and the director as he fawned over her skills. For two years Elsa had never been showed up by anyone in any of her classes, rehearsals, or even performances like Anna had just done. The professional in her was a bit stunned by what had transpired and she found herself sitting with the unfamiliar feeling of disappointment. However, the person underneath that prima ballerina was utterly impressed with Anna's ability to shake off her personal problems, gather herself, and come into class with guns blazing.

Anna had done so well that morning that director called her over to inform her that he wanted to add her to the performance for the fall gala in a two weeks. Overcome with joy Anna danced and twirled with excitement as Elsa watched from the crack of the door, emotions swirling and bubbling within her aching chest.

* * *

><p>The excitement came to a screeching halt when Anna was sent to visit the seamstress to get fitted for her gala costume, directly next to Elsa who was having some adjustments made on her well-crafted Spanish inspired tutu for her <em>Don Quixote <em>number.

Standing side by side on matching stools, the two let their eyes skip about the room as they tried to look anywhere but at each other. Every time they got in a room with each other they could feel something change. A current began to run through them and they hummed with anticipating; wanting to be closer somehow in some way but having not quite figured out how.

The silence between them was getting to be unbearably uncomfortable and Elsa swallowed thickly before breaking the ice.

"So you're dancing in the gala?" Elsa finally asked, hands clasped together at her waist as the seamstress poked and pinched the lining at the back of her tutu with a few straight pins.

"Um...yeah, I guess so." Anna's eyes disobeyed and started to rake over Elsa's figure, over the soft curves of the bodice fastened tightly around her petite torso and pressing her breasts together in the most glorious way, as if they would burst if she were to take a deep enough breath.

"Hold out your arms please," the seamstress asked from behind them. Not knowing who she was talking to they both raised their arms at the same time, causing their hands to bump and brush up against each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Anna quickly apologized, trying to ignore the little jolt of electricity still tingling under the skin where Elsa had touched her.

"It's okay," Elsa replied with a laugh as the pale skin on her arm broke out in a blanket of goose bumps. Strange how that only happened when Anna was around. And when did Anna's skin get so incredibly soft? It made Elsa's hands itch with an unbelievable urge to run her them over Anna's smooth sun-kissed curves. It was almost a shame that she already had the chance to do so because that made her want it even more; knowing how good it had been the first time she had the chance to savor and relish Anna's goodness.

Since Anna's costume was a simple lyrical slip and took less time to fit, the seamstress worked with her while Elsa stood by in a $4000 tutu, stealing little glimpses of Anna's bare body as they stretched and tightened the gossamer dress around her svelte frame.

When the seamstress was done, there was another girl undressing behind the changing screen, forcing Anna to pull the delicate dress over her head with her back turned to Elsa and giving her a spectacular view of her mouthwatering back, so slender and toned that Elsa could envision her hands resting on the defined edges of the redhead's hip bones as she pulled that back against her heaving bare chest.

Catching Elsa red handed mid-ogle in the mirror, Anna turned around in nothing but a thong and winked seductively at Elsa. Leaving the blonde slack-jawed, all hot and bothered in the suddenly restricting tutu. It wasn't an invite but a message that she was on to the blonde and was definitely going to show her what she wasn't going to be getting, flaunting her naked body like a bone in front of a starving dog. Two could play at this game.

The show continued as Anna slowly pulled up her jeans up her creamy thighs, bent over with her tight ass on display just to drive Elsa to the brink of madness. She quickly pulled on the rest of her clothes and was settling the strap of her bag over her shoulder when Elsa awoke from her lust induced stupor.

"Ah...Anna. If you're not busy later we could-" she started before being cut off by the grinning redhead.

"Goodnight Elsa," flashing her one last smile of payback before swaggering out the door.

Elsa was left in a tornado of want and need but still had to finish with her fitting, sexually frustrated beyond belief.

When the seamstress finished, Elsa dressed and left just as Anna had done but as she walked down the dimly lit hallway a force took over her. She'd never been teased and denied before and the way Anna had done so was strangely titillating and aggravating at the same time. She'd had Wall Street tycoons and even wealthy wives, who found her simply intoxicating, beg for her company and here was some little soloist with the moxie to tease her to no end.

Further down the hall, one of the bottom of the totem pole corps members came waltzing down the hall and right into Elsa's tractor beam. As she passed a vacant filing room Elsa grabbed the girl by waist and pulled her into the room, locking the door behind them as she pressed her against the back of the door, thrusting her body against hers in a hungering sexual frenzy. Thankfully the girl wasn't wearing a leotard and had jeans on instead. It was hard to quickly fuck someone when tights and leotards were involved.

Immediately Elsa's hands flew to the buttons on her pants and the girl was already moaning and writhing at the much wanted attention.

"Oh Elsa! You don't know how long I've waited for you to talk to me again. The last time was so good. I've never come so hard," she breathed hotly.

"Stop talking," Elsa snapped with a sharp tongue. As flattered as the girl was she just happened to be at the right place at the right time. It didn't matter who it was because they were going to be Anna in Elsa's mind anyways.

The girl did as she was told and stopped talking. Instead she fervently kissed along the column of Elsa's neck and squeezed one of her breasts through her shirt.

Elsa's hand snaked under the girl's shirt and caressed their away around her flinching stomach and up the arc of her spine, envisioning the tantalizing back peppered with freckles that had flaunted itself in front of her earlier. Her hands came around to her breasts and she could feel her nipples hardening under the thin fabric of her bra but they weren't the same as Anna's.

Elsa pressed on but something was amiss and instead of her arousal rising it was plummeting faster than a thermometer in January. The girl was all over the place and so rough. Elsa normally liked it rough but this was different and she found herself going from wanting to fuck the girl to wanting her to get away from her, now.

"Stop," Elsa said, swatting the hand away from her chest. She didn't relent and tried even harder to touch Elsa in a way that would please her but unless she was Anna, there was no hope.

"I said stop!" she yelled, finally getting the girl's attention and she ceased her advances.

"Elsa please. I'll do anything. You can do whatever you want just...please. I've been waiting for you for so long. Please!" Her voice was irritatingly annoying now and Elsa couldn't take another second.

"Get the fuck out," pointing to the door as she turned away from her.

"We can work something out Elsa please," she begged, body trembling with want.

"I said get the fuck out!"

Devastated the girl didn't even zip up her pants as she burst into tears and fled out the door. Elsa could hear her crying all the way down the hall as she ran away, dejected and bewildered.

A few hours later Anna was leaving the building and about to head home when she passed by the gym. On the second floor where all the cardio equipment located was, Elsa was running and jamming out to whatever song was blasting through her headphones. It was one of those adorable moments where Elsa didn't know she was being watched and Anna got to see her in her natural splendor. After watching her for a few minutes Anna guessed she was listening to Michael Jackson's _Smooth Criminal _based on the little dance moves she was doing while trying to run. Her lips were mouthing the lyrics perfectly in synch with the pop and locking of her arms and head. Her hand even went up and waved to the emotion of the music like Mariah Carey during one part and Anna almost laughed out loud. She wondered if this was what Elsa was like at home, away from the judging eyes of the company and former sexcapade partners. Whoever that person on the treadmill was, Anna wanted to see more of her.

* * *

><p>A well-deserved day off after her first grueling week at the company and Anna had a full day of sleeping in and devoting some time to Netflix planned. She should probably go furniture shopping, being that her apartment was pretty bare but responsibilities could be pushed to another day. Sleep was way too important at the moment. Lost in a dream with a copper strand of hair caught in the corner of her mouth, Anna startled and jolted back into reality at the sound of her phone chiming with an incoming message.<p>

_It's Elsa. Meet me at the Cherry Hill fountain in Central park in a half hour. Enter on W 72nd._

Although Anna was pleasantly surprised she couldn't help but notice Elsa didn't even ask _can you, _as if Anna had nothing better to do. Which she didn't but still, it would have been considerate. Polite or not Anna pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, boots, and a hefty jacket and headed out with her phone glued to her hand as she followed directions to the fountain.

Excitement to see the blonde was rising with each step closer to the park but she was smart enough to reserve hope. Elsa was so unpredictable and flippant that Anna had no idea what she even wanted in the first place but had already decided to maintain whatever dignity she still held in Elsa's eyes and turn down anything that resembled a booty call.

As soon as Anna entered the grounds of the park the concrete jungle slipped away from consciousness and she was immersed in a world where autumn was on spectacular display. Vibrant hues of amber, vermillion, and chartreuse covered the trees surrounding the fountain as Anna slowly approached the clearing and there was Elsa waiting for her.

Not surprisingly she was dressed quite provocatively in nothing but tight skimpy running shorts and a matching sports bra. All of that was quickly forgiven at the sight of chiseled abs that must have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself and flowing snow white locks tied back into a long ponytail.

Elsa was leaning up against the lip of the fountain, both hands resting on either side of her as Anna approached with a mischievous grin.

"How are you not freezing? It's 59 degrees. Modesty just isn't your thing I guess," Anna jabbed playfully, still standing a few feet in front of the smiling blonde.

"I'll have you know I was out for a run," Elsa retorted, patting the edge of the stone fountain for Anna to come join her. Hesitant, Anna assessed the situation and finally allowed herself to take up the space next to Elsa. Proximity to the blonde seemed to cloud her judgment but she was on high alert, not allowing herself to be swooned no matter how tempting Elsa was.

"How did you get my number?" Anna asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Company directory. Don't flatter yourself, I'm not the stalker type. Stalked maybe but not stalker," she rambled, nervous but hoping Anna couldn't tell.

"So what do you want from me now?" cutting to the point.

Elsa's smile grew wider and she sucked in a deep breath, glancing towards the sky before exhaling with a pensive sigh.

"You've done something."

Anna quirked a brow at the accusation. "And what exactly have I done?"

"You've taken away my ability to pursue women, as you put it," her eyes still skipping about their surroundings.

"What do you mean?" Anna shook her head. This woman wasn't just an enigma but also spoke in code. The confusion just never ended with her.

Elsa took in a more serious breath this time and turned towards Anna, eyes meeting her majestic teal orbs.

"I mean I can't. I tried this week and it's like something in me isn't interested anymore. I've lost my will," she admitted, seeming serious for once as she leaned her hip against the fountain.

"And that's my fault how?"

All coy playfulness dropped around them and Elsa's lips pressed into a line.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you."

There was a long silence as Anna let herself absorb Elsa's confession. Surprisingly it overjoyed and terrified her at the same time. Overjoyed that some of her feelings were being reciprocated but terrified because Elsa was the worst candidate for a relationship. It was in her nature to tear people's hearts out and use them to no end. How could she ever enter a serious commitment or even handle basic human emotions like love?

Unsure of what to say Anna took a small step back and Elsa quickly followed.

"Believe me I'm just as surprised as you. I don't do this. I don't...have feelings for people. I don't fall in love and I've certainly never..._dated_. My life is a complete mess now and the only thing my heart keeps telling me is that it wants you."

"You have a heart?"

"Contrary to popular belief I do."

"And how do you know it's _your heart_ and not your libido telling you these things."

"Because it's different. When I look at you I just want to be near you. When I see you with Kristoff it makes me so angry I don't know what to do with myself. And when I hear your laugh it makes me want to die because I'm not the one making you feel that way when I want to be."

A gleeful smile played across Anna's lips. "You have a crush on me."

"I'm not 13 Anna, I don't get crushes," Elsa scoffed.

"Okay so you like me. It's not rocket science Elsa."

"Then I like you." Her fragile pale hand slide across the lip of the fountain and found Anna's, resting her hand on hers as both of their hearts began to beat a little faster.

"So what do we do now?" Anna asked. She was three years younger than Elsa and had never really had to take the lead in a relationship, the few she'd even had. And this was completely different, complex and murky with an endless amount of emotional barriers in the way.

"I don't know. I've never found myself in this position before," Elsa admitted, letting her eyes break away from Anna's for a moment.

"First of all, if this is going to continue we need to lay down some rules because you're not exactly relationship material. I mean I feel like I need to take out some insurance on my heart because I know you'll probably end up hurting me." If only she was joking.

"Rules like what?" Elsa said with a tilt of her head, blonde ponytail hypnotically falling to the side.

"Rules like you do not, and I repeat do not sleep with anyone else while you are with me. I have a strict monogamy rule and I'm really just not the sharing type," her tone solemn and clear.

"Fine," Elsa replied. She didn't know much about relationship but figured monogamy was standard practice for dating types. It's not like she could get her body to respond to anyone else anyways.

"And on that note, we should probably slow down on the sex because you need to learn how to have a relationship that isn't just dependent on sex."

Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Anna that's not fair. I'm a sexual person, I like sex, and if you expect a monogamous relationship then I have to get some from somewhere." This woman was going to be a handful for sure.

"Okay but it has to be mutual. None of this one way deal nonsense," motioning a finger between them.

"I can do that. My rule is that I don't want people in the company to know that we're involved. And when we spend nearly eight hours a day together, I expect most of that time to be professional."

Anna's brow quirked. "Most of that time?"

"Well if I happen to whisk you into my dressing room that's different," she said with a wink.

"Ok well, I've never started out a...whatever this is with a verbal contract before but I guess that's settled."

Their hands found each other's again and interlaced their fingers, and _oh_ how it felt so good. Like they were claiming each other with the simplest of exchanges.

"So what is this? Dating?" Elsa asked with another tilt of her head, pony tail swishing to the other side this time as Anna's eyes followed in suit.

"You're like an emotional robot. We haven't been on date so I don't know what the hell to call this. But we should probably go on date and get to know each other better. I think that's what normal couples do before having sex and we're doing everything backwards."

The smile on the blonde's face widened as the apples of her cheeks blushed a becoming shade of crimson.

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Elsa was already moving in closer before she asked, slinking her hands around Anna's waist until they met at her tail bone.

"Yes but you only kiss who?" Anna reiterated sternly.

"You," letting her eyes lid at the word as her lips drew closer.

"And you only hit on, sleep with, or grope who?"

"You. Just you," she whispered, letting her lips meet with Anna's in a softer, tenderer kiss than any of their previous ones.

"I only want you," Elsa breathed into Anna's open mouth before recapturing her silky lips, pulling her closer as Anna let her hands rest on Elsa's shoulder and relaxed into the kiss. The blonde's hands threaded into the back of Anna's hair and she sighed as their lips adjusted for a better fit.

When they finally parted, they were both smiling brightly at each other, lost in the moment until Anna remembered a single thorn in their side.

"What are you going to do about him?" Anna frowned, referring to the director. It had been the one thing stopping Elsa before, what was any different now?

Elsa blinked and her eyes shifted away briefly, wetting and biting her lips as she contemplated her dilemma. "All I can promise is that I'll try my best to keep him at bay. He's been really taken with Belle lately and I might be able to sway his attention to her. I think I'm established enough already that I shouldn't need to...do anything anymore. But this is what I meant about it not being fair, to you."

Going into a relationship with Elsa was less like a fantasy and more like a battle ground loaded with land mines. So many risks involved and Anna could really get hurt, so much so she almost couldn't see herself surviving it without ending up in tears. Her eyes studied the blonde, pondering and wondering if she was even worth it.

"Anna this is me. I can't give you any more than this but I promise to try. Look what you've done to me already, right? Please just take this jump with me, together." Her eyes were pleading mercilessly with Anna's and the redhead knew it was now or never. If she wanted out, this was her chance.

"I can't say no even if I wanted to. But please, please, please try to keep his creepy hands off of you. Like I said, I don't like to share." The smile returned to Elsa's face and she gave the sweet redhead an enthusiastic nod. "Now kiss me again before I have second thoughts about this whole thing," pointing to her lips as Elsa gladly captured them with haste, sealing the deal on their imperfect pact.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to my beta Elsanna-is-the-law and to all the reviewers and readers. I believe some fluff is order next chapter :)<em>


	4. Rendezvous

_Some fluff before the plot and drama take off over the next few chapters._

* * *

><p>The bright morning sunshine poured through the enormous windows of the studio on an unusually warm day in the big apple. Elsa was already at the barre stretching by herself when Anna came in and the blonde beckoned her over with a curl of her slender finger. Anna's brows furrowed quizzically at the gesture, flashing back to yesterday's conversation about wanting to keep their involvement private from everyone else in the company. However Elsa's moods seemed to change like the skin of a chameleon so Anna shrugged off her hesitation and shuffled her tired legs across the studio to the leering blonde.<p>

She looked much more casual this morning with her platinum hair swept up in a less than perfect bun and footless sheer black tights pulled over a lavender leotard, the color of which complimented her alabaster skin rather nicely.

"Is this what you meant by keeping things on the down low?" Anna asked and set her things down against the wall.

A mischievous smile curled up one side of Elsa's face and she raked her eyes over Anna in a possessive manner, visually devouring the tiny little black spandex shorts she had over her leotard. Tearing her eyes away from the side view of Anna's cute little rear she cleared her throat and tried to maintain some sense of professionalism.

"Yes that's true and that's still my rule but I also need a stretching partner and you said you don't like other people touching me. Seems the only solutions is to have you...warm me up," raising a coquettish brow. Monogamous or promiscuous Elsa just couldn't seem to be anything other than a non stop flirt sometimes, not that Anna was complaining since Elsa was keeping it entirely directed at her.

"You think this is good idea? Helping each other into highly suggestive positions in front of the entire company?" Anna asked, lacing up her pointe shoes.

"I don't think it's a _bad_ idea," Elsa sassed, looking at Anna with those sultry blue eyes that could talk her into just about anything.

"Alright. Where do you do you want to start?"

"Hips and groin. They're super tight and Hans tossed me kind of roughly the other day," flashing the auburne haired man a scowl.

Anna had assumed Elsa wanted her to stretch her at the barre but she was already laying face up on the floor with her legs bent and spread wide apart in a butterfly stretch waiting for her partner to begin.

A gear jammed in the Anna's brain when she saw the prurient blonde laid out and vulnerable like a feast for her bulging aquamarine eyes. She had to be doing this on purpose but at this point Anna didn't care. There wasn't enough will power in the world to change her mind.

Hovering over the awaiting blonde Anna gently rested her hands on the side of each of Elsa's knees, lightly pushing down to give her a good and thorough stretch. All seemed under control until Anna pushed far enough to make Elsa arch her back off the floor and let out a small whimper, to which Anna had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to distract her from the sexual tension that was growing thicker by the minute.

"Good?" Anna squeaked before clearing her throat.

"_So good_," Elsa breathed, moaning again as she let her legs fall further to each side until her knees were brushing against the floor.

The room suddenly felt hotter than a muggy Finnish sauna and Anna didn't know where in the world to put her eyes, darting them around the room like a slightly crazed woman. She couldn't look directly at Elsa because every time she did her body started yearning for her so bad that she didn't think she could keep herself from falling on top of her, purposely.

"You can look at me you know," Elsa purred softly in a sultry tone, hands resting over her head with her chest puffed out in a way that made Anna want to cry every time her breasts strained against the fabric as she breathed. The leotard was so thin it offered almost no coverage to hide Elsa's hardening nipples just underneath. It seemed she really _was_ enjoying herself.

Anna shifted her eyes down in an attempt to look at a less arousing part of Elsa's body, if there was one, but made the mistake of letting them fall to the center of Elsa's legs. Just beyond the translucent black tights she could see the narrow strip of Elsa's leotard cupped tightly over the delicate mound between her legs and Anna had to squeeze her eyes shut to prevent the burning in her loins from spread any further.

This was bordering on torture and the only thing that made it better for Anna was knowing that she could have the real thing later. This wasn't like the previous days when the cat and mouse game ended in the cold shoulder or a one night stand. At least they didn't have to worry about the sexual chemistry between them. These days all they had to do was look at each other and they were ready for a quick go. But Anna wanted to draw things out. They'd already had sex and Elsa really needed to learn that a relationship was so much more than that. They needed to get to know each other a little better a build up a bond between them, not just have sex all the time.

"We should go out tomorrow." Anna wanted to say on a date but didn't want to broadcast it to everybody in the room.

"Ooh like to a club?" Elsa's eyes lit up and widened at the thought of the two of them hopelessly grinding against each other on a dark strobe light infested dance floor.

"Actually no. Something out in daylight where we can talk would be good." The two looked around suspiciously, knowing they'd probably already said too much.

"We can talk about this later. It's my turn to stretch you," cocking a sassy brow back at Anna as Elsa's face lit up with a playful smirk.

New to the tri-state area Anna had no idea what to do on a date but had taken it upon herself to do the planning because Elsa wasn't very good at thinking of activities that required one to get to know the other person without the sole intent being to wind up in bed with them. That was still a possibility but the whole point was to build a foundation for a relationship that could have a chance at succeeding.

Huddled in bed and illuminated only by the glow of her laptop screen, Anna surfed her way around the Internet trying to find what the mecca of New York had to offer when she stumbled upon Luna Park out on Coney Island. The more Anna read the more she felt it was a perfect first date kind of place. It had food, amusement park rides, and best of all it was supposed to be fairly warm weather that Saturday and it was the last weekend most of the park would be open before the end of the season.

Giddy with excitement Anna texted Elsa the details and they agreed to meet at the subway station on 72nd Street around 12 o'clock.

* * *

><p>Saturday finally arrived and the rattling subway car of the D train came stretching to halt. An electric hum buzzed in their ears as Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and yanked her out of her seat before she even had time to get her feet underneath herself.<p>

"Come on, come on!" she yelled excitedly, pulling Elsa behind her as she tried to keep up. Anna ran all the way up the stairs of the subway station and didn't stop until they reached the entrance of the amusement park. Captivated by Anna's infectious excitement, Elsa let herself get swept up in the novelty of being on a real date with the hope of just having a good time for once and not trying to seduce her way into her heart for a one night stand.

Her teal orbs grew wide with wonder once they passed under the sun and moon entrance of Luna Park and found themselves surrounded by loud carnival games and roaring coasters.

"Oh my God, I wanna go on them all," Anna beamed, glancing over at a less than thrilled Elsa, though she was trying her hardest to appear equally as interested by forcing a smile.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked, face twisting in confusion.

"I probably should have mention before that I have a slight fear of heights," Elsa confessed as her eyes crawled up the side of the towering Cyclone coaster, body shuttering in fright as she watched a car full of screaming tourists dive into one of the coaster's many twists and turns.

Yeah, she probably should have mentioned that before Anna took her to a place with nothing but gravity defying rides but the fact that Elsa had a fear or even the tiniest bit of weakness was kind of endearing to Anna. There were some areas of Elsa's life where she could fit in and take the lead for once. And she wasn't letting her leave without conquering that fear or at the very least facing it.

"We'll start of with something small. Actually, we should eat first. I think it's tradition to have a hot dog here. Did you know the hot dog originates back to Coney Island?" Eating was even less thrilling than being forced to go on whirling and spinning rides to Elsa.

"I'm not hungry," she said quickly, causing Anna's brows to raise questioningly high into her bangs.

"I'm not buying it," Anna retorted.

"No I mean it. I ate breakfast before I left."

"Look, if we're going to do this you can't do that stuff when we're together. Part of dating means going out to eat, sharing food, and just a lot of other things that revolve around food. Just share one hot dog with me and keep it down is all I'm asking."

"Does it have to be a hot dog?"

"Yes, it most certainly does you stinker."

"Fine, but I'm not eating the bun."

"Works for me. C'mon."

A table outside this time of year was a breeze to snag and Anna plunked their hot dog and diet soda down before pulling up a chair. As agreed she cut the hot dog and gave half to Elsa who starred at it like it was some sort of science experiment gone wrong.

"Don't make that face before you've even tasted it. I'll make you eat a whole one if you keep it up," Anna teased through a mouth full of hot dog bun, washing it down with a gulp of soda as she watched Elsa take the tiniest of bites.

"See, not so bad huh?"

"Not so bad," Elsa agreed with a smirk.

Bite by bite Elsa nibbled away at her hot dog and Anna looked on thoroughly amused as she watched blond tendrils of loose hair dance in the sea breeze, once again entranced by Elsa's flawless beauty.

"What?" Elsa finally asked when Anna had been smiling at her for a solid minute straight.

"I'm just having so much fun already. You're like this mystery that I can't wait to know more about." Anna finished her end of the hot dog and set her elbows on the table, resting her chin against her hand as a smile crept up her freckled face. This was so much better than being in the studio. No pressure, no emotional disguises, just two people on a casual date and Anna was simply in heaven.

"What do you want to know about me?" Elsa asked, inviting Anna to satiate her curiosity.

"Where are you from?"

"Hartford Connecticut. My parents are in insurance," Elsa bemoaned with an eye roll.

For some strange reason it never occurred to Anna that Elsa even had parents. She just seemed like this mythical creature that magically came into being somehow.

"They're divorced," Elsa continued, wiping her hands off with a stiff paper napkin before taking a sip from Anna's soda. That didn't go unnoticed by the redhead and Anna nearly swooned at the fact they were already sharing food so early into this endeavor.

"Mine too," Anna replied with a dreadfully heavy sigh. She'd hoped they would have more happy things in common than broken marriages but that's the world they lived in.

"Tell me about you. Where are you from?" Casual date banter was still new to Elsa but she was just as interested to know more about Anna as well. Normally she didn't care about the details of someone else's life but with Anna there was this drive inside her to her closer to her, and not just physically.

"Palo Alto. My dad is a professor at Stanford and my mom is in the tech industry."

"_Stanford_?" face dropping into a look of utter surprise. Who'd have thought clumsy spitfire Anna had ties to the ivy league of the west coast.

"Don't sound so shocked. I'm smarter than you think I am," raising a brow at the blonde.

"When did you know you were a lesbian?" Anna asked, daring to delve a bit deeper.

"Is it possible to know at birth?" Elsa laughed, making Anna's heart flutter before taking on a more serious tone. "I don't know. I've _always_ liked girls and my parents were too busy fighting to care what my sexuality was."

Sounds of seagulls flying and swooping in for forgotten bits of abandoned food filled the silence as Elsa smiled awkwardly at Anna. The blonde's skin was thick, impenetrable at times but Anna was beginning to see just how beautiful and vulnerable Elsa really was underneath it all.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Anna asked tentatively. "If you like women, how were you able to...you know…"

"Sleep with a man to further my career?" Anna could never bring herself to say it, so Elsa did for her. "It's a fair question I suppose." She drew in a long introspective breath. Before Anna she'd never really had to reflect on her life in such a way. It was hard but something about Anna, maybe the caring way she always asked, made Elsa want to open that door just a tiny bit more for her. "It's just one of those things you don't enjoy doing but manage to do anyway because you know it gets you what you want and you're afraid of what will happen if you don't. Like taking really yucky tasting medicine. You just do it."

Anna smiled remorsefully as she lifted her sunglasses and set them atop her head, painfully aware of that aching feeling in her chest every time Elsa opened up to her like this, putting her humility and diffidence out there for her to see.

A moment of shame swept over Elsa and her gaze fell to the twiddling hands in her lap, feeling bile rise in the back of her throat as she thought about his retched hands roving her body.

"Anna...I'm not proud that I did that. And I was kind of hoping that you would be the one person who doesn't look at me the same way everybody else does," those gorgeous cerulean eyes so wistfully abashed.

"What way?" Anna clarified gently.

"That judgmental look of righteous condemnation they all give me. That...that's not who I am," shaking her head.

"I know that. And I'm not judging...but I want to know the real you so very much." She laid her hand out across the table, taking Elsa's in her own as she brought it to her lips and tenderly kissed the pearly white skin, sending a rush of elation surging within the blonde's body.

"Thank you."

Anna inhaled a deep breath and smiled in a way that was heartwarmingly genuine and it softened Elsa's tense features a bit more.

"You're welcome. Well, on that happy note...lets go have some fun," wrinkling her nose at Elsa as she pulled her towards the midway area.

The knee knocking fear returned to Elsa's lithe body as she stood in front of the entrance to the Cyclone, the park's oldest wooden roller coaster that went just high enough to make Elsa feel like she was going to be sick and not on her own accord this time.

"One big ride will make all the other ones seem way less scary. Just be glad I didn't take us someplace that has actual rides with loops and corkscrews." She chuckled to herself and then stopped when she saw Elsa closing in herself. The great Elsa Kristiensen was cowering in front of a rickidy little coaster and it was up to the pip squeak rookie soloist to talk her through it. The irony was priceless.

"It's like a band-aid, you just gotta rip it off." Elsa was still unconvinced as she chewed her bottom lip and tried to control the involuntary shaking her hands were doing by crossing her arms over her chest. "You're going on it so get over it. I'll hold your hand the whole time."

They worked their way through the maze of the queue and the closer they got the more the ground felt like Jello-o under Elsa's feet. Of course Anna felt bad for her, looking like a frightened kitten and all but at the same time she was really enjoying this side of Elsa; completely stripped down and trembling with fear.

When they were finally sitting in the coaster and Anna pulled the safety bar down, that was when Elsa really began to feel like the clashing symbols of her heartbeat were going to burst right out of her chest. Anna had been guiltily giggling to herself when a shaky pale hand flew in front of her face and looked over to see a grimacing Elsa waiting for her give her some sort of comfort.

"You said you'd hold my hand!" she sputtered frantically and Anna tried not to burst out laughing by biting the inside of her cheek. Terrified Elsa was an adorable Elsa in every way, even if she may be traumatized from the whole experience Anna loved being in the role of comforter. It added this whole new dynamic to their relationship that she found herself embracing rather effortlessly.

"Yes I did!" taking Elsa's hand and kissing the top of it before setting it in her lap.

The surging adrenaline in Elsa's body shifted from the kiss, causing her to feel a zing of arousal at only the second touch of Anna's lips on her for the day. She'd been desperately wanting to kiss Anna since they met at the subway station but something had been stopping her. And now that something was the damn safety bar preventing her from getting close enough. Besides that she was also hoping for something more romantic than their current situation. She was going to prove to Anna that she could be romantic and trustworthy, that she was trying to make this thing between them more that just a casual liaison.

Just as Elsa's breathing began to calm the coaster took off and began its ascent up to the highest point of the ride. Anna could feel the pressure against her hand increasing to a bone crushing rate with each click and clack of track beneath them as they climbed further to the top. She glanced down at their hands and Anna's was now reaching a vibrant shade of plum from being squeezed so tight and Elsa's knuckles were so blanched that they actually made the rest of her skin look relatively normal color for once.

As the coaster reached the peak of the track Anna could hear Elsa letting out little whimpers of terror with her eyes screwed desperately tight and her head practically in Anna's lap. The view was amazing and had Elsa not being clinging to Anna with a death like grip they might have actual enjoyed it as the coaster plummeted into the first drop.

"See, it's not so bad!" Anna shouted over the wind blasting their hair back with the force of a typhoon.

After that first drop Elsa let her eyes open and she found herself wrapped in Anna's arms with the safety bar digging into her hip. But Anna was right, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be and actually smiled a little until the coaster went up another steep hill and dropped into a sharp hairpin turn.

Children not even tall enough to ride were laughing at Elsa from the ground but Anna shielded her from them and continued to yell "weeee" and "whoa" like Elsa was a five year old enjoying her first amusement ride.

By the time it was all over Elsa had a full on smile plastered across her face and Anna felt a little less guilty knowing she hadn't scarred Elsa for life.

"Did you like it?" Anna shouted excitedly as the coaster came to a stop.

"Yeah!" answering with eyes as big as a super moon.

"Wanna go again!"

"No!" Elsa shouted back. And just when Anna thought she'd cured her fear of heights.

After that the rest of the rides looked relatively tame and Elsa was more willing than ever to indulge Anna and her endless appetite for fun. They spun on the tea cups, got wet on the log ride, and went on another smaller coaster where Elsa was able keep her hands on the safety bar and enjoy herself without Anna having to sacrifice another hand.

The day was going so well she'd even talked Elsa into sharing a fluffy pink ball of cotton candy with her, if she considered Elsa's two little bites _sharing_. It was the thought that counted.

The whole afternoon was starting to become one giant session of nervous flirting though. Elsa was trying to behave herself and not be so overtly sexual for once, treating it like a real date. It all left Anna a little confused as to why Elsa wasn't trying to at least kiss her but was going to make her work for it, earn it this time so that it was something special.

They'd been holding hands, which felt amazing. Elsa never knew such small exchanges could be so exhilarating. Anna's hand was so warm and soft and it fit so perfectly together with her own, making her heart flutter with delight at the new sensation.

When they hit the games area of the park Anna insisted on winning Elsa something but tried and failed numerous times to do so until Elsa pulled her over to the three point basketball challenge. Rules of the game were to clear as many three point baskets before the clock ran out and prizes were awarded based on how well one did. But this wasn't one of those little arcade versions with miniature basketballs. This was on a regulation half court with regular sized basketballs and Anna was utterly dumbfounded as to how Elsa's willowy excuse for arms were going to even be able to make a single basket, as did the man running the game who didn't even try to hide his laughter.

"You sure you want to play this game? We could do the balloon darts instead?" Anna tried her best to talk her out of it but Elsa had this crazy look of confidence gracing her face and refused to leave.

"No I'm absolutely positive I want to play _this_."

Elsa swaggered over to the rack of balls and dribbled one between her legs and over to the free three point line with some surprising good skills. The game operator gave her a count down and right when he said go Elsa flicked her wrists and sank the first basket before Anna could even register what had just happened. Ball after swished through the hoop and the points on the game board kept going up as Anna's jaw kept falling down.

_What in the hell?_

Out of all the things she didn't know about Elsa she would have never guessed that having the basketball skills of Lebron James was one of them. This prima ballerina had some major explaining to do.

When the clock ran out Elsa had racked up enough points to pick any prize she wanted, much to the operator's chagrin.

"Explain," Anna said, hands on hips still in shock as to how she just pulled that off.

The blonde was more that enjoying her victory as she cocked a hip out smirked back at the redhead. "Why was I good?" Elsa gloated.

"I think the Knicks may have a spot open for you."

Elsa dropped the sassy show and walked back over to Anna with a more genuine smile playing across her lips.

"My dad never really liked ballet. It was my mom who put me in it. The only way we could spend time together was if I did something he liked, which was basketball. He played in college and we had a hoop at my house growing up. Needless to say, I liked to spend time with him and I acquired a pretty good free throw over the years."

The freckles on Anna's cheeks rose as a smiled stretched across her face. She hadn't expected such a sweet answer and who'd have thought Elsa had a bit of a daddy's girl streak in her?

"What do you want? I won a prize for you so you get to pick," turning to Anna and waving a hand to the plethora of giant stuffed animals. "Penguin, Carebear, husky dog…" Elsa rattled off the various choices as Anna placed an indecisive finger over her mouth and mulled over the options.

"Husky," pointing to the giant gray and white toy dog.

"Really? Can I ask why?" Elsa had pinned Anna as more of the Carebear type.

"Well it has blue eyes, kinda like yours."

"Husky it is."

The operator snatched the ridiculously large dog that was half the size of Anna and handed it to the giddy redhead.

"Here. This is for you to sleep with and think of me when I'm not there. So no one steals my spot," Elsa smirked, cheeks coloring a shade similar to that cotton candy Anna was letting melt on her tongue earlier, which Elsa swore she did just to tease her.

The sun had begun to sink down into the darkened line of the Atlantic and the night lights flickered on all over the park as they were slowly wandering their way out, giant dog still in tow.

"Last ride of the day. What should it be?" she asked a glowing Elsa. She had never had a better time with anyone like this before. Anna had this bewitching quality to her fun and she definitely had Elsa under her spell. Her eyes scanned the park and settled on one that looked pretty tame but would satisfy both of their interests.

"That one," Elsa said confidently, pointing to the giant Wonder Wheel.

"You sure you want to go on a ferris wheel Miss I'm afraid of heights?" Anna teased.

"I've done great so far. Plus it looks...romantic."

They loaded into the bucket and shoved the dog to the other side so that they had plenty of room for themselves. The wheel went a little higher than Elsa had been expecting but she was going to put a brave face on for Anna and end the day on a high note.

The bucket had come to a stop at the top of the wheel, allowing the two to savor the view of bright neon lights and moonlight sparkling off the ocean in the distance. Elsa's heart was racing but not from a fear of heights. She didn't know what had come over her, like her stomach was twisting into a ball of knots trying to figure out how to cease the romantic opportunity and kiss Anna at the top of the ferris wheel. She'd kissed her before, even had her mouth on her most intimate of parts so why was she nervous? She could go on stage in front of hundreds of people but couldn't gather the courage to kiss a girl she'd already done so much with.

A freckled hand inched its way over to Elsa's, interlacing their thin fingers to the webbing as Anna's chest began to rise and fall more dramatically. Apparently she was nervous too.

They both admired and studied the way their hands fit so perfectly together, feeling the electricity spark between them.

A moment of bravery fell upon Elsa, want overriding fear, and she brought a hand to cradle Anna's neck and jaw just below her ear. As if a cosmic series of events had just been set into motion, Anna's eyes fluttered closed as they leaned in and sweetly captured each other's lips. The feeling was powerful, something more behind this kiss than any other, making it truly spectacular.

"God I've been wanting to do that all day. I don't know what made me wait this long," Elsa breathed against Anna's lips.

"Because this time it's special. This time...I'm falling in love with you. _This_ you," laying a hand against Elsa's heart as their lips found each other again. The kisses were passionate and patient, feeling like they'd finally reached that intimate place they'd been searching for all week.

Elsa was beginning to comfortably memorize the feeling of Anna's soft bottom lip between her own and was engulfed in the bliss of their new found passion. The familiar smell of her strawberry shampoo that lingered so aromatically in her fiery mane. The way her hands came to life when they caressed her baby soft skin and quenched their thirst for a touch of Anna's body. It made her feel alive in a way she'd never felt before.

And for Anna she could feel Elsa changing like the rolling of an evening tide. She was softening more in their more intimate moments. She had let the moment build on its own power rather than forcing it into something less meaningful. Kissing someone she cared about was a whole new experience, shrouded in mystery but ever so exciting. Anna's tongue would gently search out to find hers, brushing past her parted lips to let a tip playful touch Elsa's before the blonde responded in turn.

Their kisses were a perfect dance, like they could anticipate what the other wanted at a moment's notice. It was playful, light nips mixed with gentle sucking. Elsa liked to moan into Anna's mouth and have her swallow it whole. Anna liked to branch out and kiss along Elsa's jawline and up to her ear so she could hear her sounds of pleasure first hand. The sex had been amazing but they never thought the kissing would be just as fulfilling.

But their exchange was broken by the jarring swing of the bucket as the wheel began to spin again, briefly clicking their teeth together before quickly laughing it off.

Once Elsa got herself to kiss Anna it didn't stop and the only thing that was in the way was Anna's stuffed dog. They kissed and giggled the whole way to the subway station and all throughout the 45 minute ride back into the city, not caring what looks they elicited from strangers.

The mix of sweet cotton candy and whatever minty fresh gum Elsa had been chewing early swirled together in a heavenly ambrosia they eagerly came back for another taste of. Anna had been so impressed with Elsa that day, putting herself out there and making it feel like the date had been something special. Like a memory Anna could take home and tuck under her pillow so that she could relive it when she dreamed. Sometime after the stop under Bleeker St. Anna realized she was falling hard, and it was euphoric and terrifying at the same time.

"Come to back to my place," her breath rushing warm against Anna's lips as they stood under the entrance to the 72nd Street station, in the exact same place they began their adventure together. The offer was indeed tempting and Anna was dying to know what Elsa's place looked like, squashing more of the mystery she hid behind. But going to Elsa's meant that Anna could possibly lose control over what was shaping up to be a pretty good thing between them and jumping right back into sex probably wasn't such a good idea.

"You can come to my place. Stay over even. But just sleeping, no sex," she managed to say between kisses, unable to pull her hands away from the inflections of Elsa's hips.

"Naked. We sleep naked," Elsa countered, nibbling at Anna's earlobe to really add to her persuasion.

"Why do we always have to negotiate everything?"

"You don't want to sleep next to each other naked?" smirking against the smooth stretch of skin behind Anna's ear.

"No, I do. I just don't…" Anna never finished her sentence and it made Elsa's face fall so quickly she swore she could hear it hitting the ground with a sad thud.

"You don't trust me yet," sounding heartbroken after an entire day of trying to do everything possible to get Anna to believe that she was capable of a real relationship.

"No." _Yes_. "I just don't want to...over complicate things. It's been a great day. Let's just go back to my place, take off all our clothes, get into bed and snuggle."

"Snuggle," Elsa repeated back puzzled.

"It's this thing that couples do-"

"I know what snuggling is Anna. I just haven't done that much of it."

"Then let us go and get you some much needed snuggling." And with that she looped her arm around Elsa's and headed out of the subway station towards her apartment.

* * *

><p>The first thing Elsa noticed when they got back to Anna's apartment was that she had done some major decorating and furniture shopping and it looked much more homey since last time. Pictures of what she assumed were her parents were scattered throughout the place and it was odd to realize that Anna belonged to someone other than her. She had loving parents a life back on the west coast, something she'd never really thought about before and it gave the redhead a whole new depth to her personality.<p>

"Can I use your bathroom?" Elsa asked.

The question was met with suspicious eyes but Anna tried to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah it's down there," pointing to the narrow hallway.

While Elsa found her way to the bathroom Anna used the time to straighten up her room a little. She wasn't the cleanest person and it was early enough in their relationship that Elsa didn't need to know just how lazy Anna was about getting her clothes into the hamper each and every time she came home from class or rehearsal.

Just as she was shoving some loose dancewear into her dresser drawers she heard that unmistakable sound of Elsa breaking her promise to keep her food down and her face fumed a fiery red. She completely understood that eating issues were common their profession but on a personal level she just couldn't stand to watch someone she cared about hurt herself like that. At least Elsa was courteous enough to help herself to the mouthwash on the side of the sink after.

When she finally made her way to Anna's room she was met with a not so happy redhead, arms crossed with her foot angrily tapping against the floor.

"You promised," she snapped bitterly, only to cause Elsa to roll her eyes and scoff in reply.

"Anna I have an obligation to look a certain way for my job. Some of us have to work harder than others to do that."

"I don't care what you do when we're not together, well I do but anyways, please don't do that when you're here. That's all I ask."

"Okay. I'm sorry," Elsa replied sincerely, holding her hands up in apology before slipping them into the pockets of her jeans.

The once pleasant mood was now frozen in awkwardness as Elsa leaned herself against the frame of the doorway, caught between the sacrifices of career and the the person she cared about most.

"Do you want me to leave?" Elsa asked dolefully.

Dropping her guard Anna uncrossed her arms and looped them around Elsa's waist instead.

"No, I don't want you to leave. I promised you naked snuggles and I'm not about to let two promises be broken in one night. Elsa I only ask you not to do that because...I care about you. If you could only understand how beautiful you are you'd know you didn't need to do that." It amazed Elsa how Anna continued to say things she never knew she needed to hear. It felt good and strange to have someone look out for her.

"Let's just move on and get naked," changing her expression back to one of playful seductress.

"I can do that," Elsa replied and placed her hands on Anna's back, resuming their previous level of comfort.

For some reason Anna had pictured each of them undressing themselves but there was Elsa already lifting up Anna's shirt and playing connect the dots with her tongue and the freckles on the beam of Anna's collar bone as she looked down in surprise.

"You didn't say no kissing, just no sex," Elsa smirked with a devilish grin.

Eventually the floor Anna had just cleaned was again littered with clothes and the two were caught in a mess of limbs under the covers, legs twined together like crawling wild ivy as hands explored smooth stretches of skin. Anna was right, this _was _nice. Not hurrying into things meant Elsa could let her hands discover every nuance of Anna's body like hidden freckles and the sweet little way her stomach dipped just above her belly button; a place Elsa reminded herself to kiss and lick next time she was given the green light for sex.

When their hands had quench their thirst for the evening the snuggles really began as they melted into each other's arms and savored the feeling of being pressed together so intimately. Elsa's nose nestled into Anna's soft strawberry hair and let her essence fill her head with its sweet aroma as she released a pleasant sigh.

"Elsa, what do we call this?"

"I thought this was snuggling," glancing down at the mess of arms they were entangled in.

"No I mean _us_," Anna replied with a roll of her eyes. "What are we to each other? What am I to you?" She could feel Elsa's lashes fluttering against her temple as she thought about her response. Elsa may have not needed a clear definition but Anna did. She needed that commitment level and to know that she mattered to Elsa, still craving the security she wasn't sure she could provide.

"I hadn't thought about it that deeply but I think if you as...mine. If you're mine then that makes me yours, no matter what label you put on it. I don't mean that possessively I just mean…" Elsa trailed off but it went unnoticed by Anna who was rounding back to her point.

"And if I were to label it dating that would make you my girlfriend." Anna had expected Elsa to tense at the declaration but it only made her wiggle closer into Anna's embrace.

"That has a nice ring to it. Have you ever been somebody's girlfriend before?"  
>placing a soft kiss against her forehead.<p>

"I know I'm only 18 but yes. Have you?"

"No," answering rather quickly.

"You've never had someone refer to as _my girlfriend_?"

"That would have required me to date would it not?" she sassed.

"True."

The covers shifted as Elsa pulled Anna closer against her frail body, breasts pressing together so wonderfully yet she was completely satisfied with just staying in the moment, letting love take over for once.

"Well I don't care who called you it in the past, you're my girlfriend now. My Anna."

"_My _girlfriend..._my_ Elsa."

* * *

><p><em>As always, thank you to my beta Elsanna-is-the-law and to all the followers. I'm glad everyone is liking this surprise fic that came into being :)<em>


	5. Allégro

_Smut warning. Thank you to my beta Elsanna-is-the-law._

_Also, "merde" is French for shit but in the ballet world it's used as a way of saying good luck._

* * *

><p>After a week of solid rehearsals the grand Fall Gala had come and it was time for Anna to get back on stage and make her debut with the company. The director had put Anna into a group number with several other soloists but she was the only one with a featured solo in the number.<p>

Elsa on the other hand was in the final classical number with Hans and was basically the headline act of the whole evening. Since they were in different numbers their rehearsals were scheduled at different times, making it easy to maintain their professional boundaries at work but left them starving for time together afterwards. Because of this, Anna quickly moved on from the holding off sex phase of their relationship and they were able to get another time or two under their belt within a week.

Catering trucks lined the delivery entrance to the main theatre as Anna weaved her way through the back alley to the stage door. Backstage was buzzing with stage hands making last minute adjustments to lighting and sets while the company gathered on stage for warm up. Elsa had asked Anna ahead of time to give her extra space so that she could get her head in the zone of her performance and she respectfully obliged her wishes when she saw her off by herself stretching with headphones in her ears, completely tuned out to what was going on around her.

Left on her own, Anna warmed up and started to enjoy the idea of getting back on stage. The Metropolitan Opera House had only a slightly larger seating capacity than the War Memorial Opera House in San Francisco but the Met was much more regal and sophisticated in every way possible. The auditorium was filled with plush royal red seats and golden VIP boxes that look like the celestial glow of heaven was shining down upon them. The entire room was pulled together by a gorgeous golden scalloped ceiling and a spectacular chandelier that radiated out like an exploding star, unlike anything Anna had ever seen before.

When warm up was complete everyone retreated to their respective dressing rooms and prepared their hair and makeup before donning their costumes. Elsa disappeared into her own private dressing room while Anna was stuffed like a sardine into the soloists' room, having just a small mirror framed by bare bulbs and vanity to herself but it was still more than she was used to back home. A thick layer of white pancake makeup, tons of various powers, one set of double row fake eyelashes, and frosty pink lipstick to match her blushed colored eye shadow and Anna was ready to go after slipping into her soft lilac lyrical dress.

Nerves were starting to set in as she sat alone at the vanity until Hans burst into the dressing room, causing an uproar of screams as he motioned for Anna to follow him.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked bemusingly. She had hardly even said more than a handful of words to Hans the entire time she'd been with the company and didn't have a clue what he wanted.

"I don't know what's wrong but Elsa asked me to send you to her room. It's down the hall and to the left," he directed with his finger to the darkened corridor.

Anna lightly knocked on the plain black nondescript door and jumped back when Elsa replied by shouting, "what" in that angry tone she usually reserved for the other members of the company.

"It's me. Anna," she said timidly. Immediately the door flew open and Elsa was there with a pained smile on her face, happy to see her but obviously fretting about something as well.

"Oh Anna, thank God. Get in here."

Once inside Anna could see that Elsa wasn't dressed yet, standing in front of her in only her tights and pointe shoes with her bare body completely on display.

"You okay? You told me not to bother so...if that's what this is about I-"

"That's not what this is about. I just wanted to see you."

"Oh that's sweet." Her freckled cheeks grew rosy at the thought of Elsa missing her.

"Not like that...I...I'm a little nervous," anxiously wringing her hands together as she paced before Anna, shoes clopping on the cement flooring with each fervid step.

Anna was trying to focus but Elsa's jiggling boobs and naked backside kept distracting her. "You've been on stage as a principal for two years now, shouldn't you be used to it? And this isn't even a full performance it's just a gala showing."

"That's exactly it though. For you it's just a gala showing, for me it's when I have to get everyone to open up their wallets and fund the entire season. Your salary, my salary, my apartment all depends on those donors...and _me_. I mean Hans told me Barbara Walters is here. Barbara_ fucking_ Walters Anna. And I have to go talk to her afterwards about making a donation. It's a lot of pressure." Elsa let out a heavy sigh and let her tortured hands limply fall to her sides.

"Well what can I do to help?" Anna asked eagerly. A strange calm came over Elsa as she moved towards Anna and gently reached for her hands.

"That's why I asked you here. Normally when I get nervous I...I…" she trailed off, hoping the crack in the floor she was staring at would provide her with the words.

"You…" Anna urged her on.

"Get myself off...and then it relaxes me."

"Oh, okay," teal eyes widening into white.

"But I can't because I keep thinking about you and how you're just down the hall and I...thought you could help me," Elsa continued rather sheepishly.

"You want me to have sex with you? NOW?"

"Yes! You know I'm a little hypersexual and it's the only thing that works."

"I…"

Anna was practically speechless. For starters, she herself was expected to be on stage soon and didn't have the luxury of time Elsa did. The other thing that kept popping back into her mind is they were trying to take things slow and stay away from these kinds of quick fuck kind of situations, especially at work. And Anna couldn't help but feel slightly used given the circumstances.

"Anna either help or get out so I can do it myself," Elsa snapped, nerves bringing out her more icy demeanor.

"Well since you asked so _nicely._" Flustered by her harshness Anna turned and headed for the door when Elsa leaped in front of her, quickly shifting back to a more apologetic version of herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous. Just...please. I don't want to do it myself...I want you. You do something to me that I just can't replicate. I promise this is _different_. I...I care about you...a lot." It wasn't exactly an _I love you_ but for Elsa it was more than equivalent, softening the anguish Anna's features had been holding on to and she could feel something between them move to a deeper level just then. Her eyes searched the room for a suitable place to get her nervous wreck of girlfriend off but the entire room only had a single chair in it and Elsa didn't want oral yet so that only left her with one option.

"Come here," she said softly and backed Elsa up against the nearest wall. This wasn't the most romantic situation but that didn't mean Anna wasn't going to try and make it as relaxing as she could.

"You look really beautiful by the way," Elsa murmured, admiring Anna's dewy lips and cheeks that sparkled even in the dull light of the room. Her gossamer lavender dress fit her body like a glove and she was the perfect embodiment of the nymph she was portraying in her Balanchine number. Like one of those pretty little ballerinas that popped up in a jewelry box but with red hair, freckles, and a take charge personality.

"Thank you."

Anna would have repaid the compliment but Elsa didn't even have her tutu on yet. Her makeup looked amazing though. Dramatic dark smokey eyes with extra thick eyelashes contrasted with the blood red lipstick perfectly painted onto the curves of her supple lips. Her platinum hair was slicked back into a tightly coiled bun with a gorgeous red flower tucked into the side to give her that bit of Spanish flair.

Caught up in the lure of each other's beauty, they both took a moment to admire their features, so artistically breathtaking all made up this way. So beautiful that although they wanted to desperately crush their lips together they knew they couldn't for fear of smudging or smearing any of the perfectly placed makeup. But that didn't stop them from tempting fate by bringing their lips dangerously close together so that just their breath could be exchanged while parted lips fought to restrain themselves from proceeding any further.

Without any source of nearby lubrication Anna carefully stuck two fingers into mouth, swirled her tongue around them and pulled them out with a pop without messing up her lipstick.

"That was hot," Elsa heaved, fighting the urge to let her eyes flutter closed with lust. She wanted to see as much of Anna as she could because after this it would be hours before they could be together in an intimate way again, not having to hide once they left the black tie reception following the performance.

With the clock ticking impatiently closer to showtime, Anna slid her moist fingers underneath the band of Elsa's mesh performance tights and circled them around her soaking entrance, so impossibly wet with desire it was almost surprising.

"How can you be so nervous and aroused at the same time?" Anna murmured softly against the column of Elsa's neck.

"It's a blessing and a curse. _Ngghhh_-" Elsa moaned, strangled and low in her chest at the pleasure engulfing her body once Anna glided her fingers deep into her throbbing core, wasting no time to set a steady pace as she thrusted her hand to the sound of the orchestra warming up out in the pit.

A flurry of random notes from finely tuned string and woodwind instruments flowed like a rolling thunder under the crack of the door, only to be drowned out by Elsa's feverish panting and moaning for more. The build up while waiting for Anna had been pretty intense and Elsa had wanted Anna to make her come so bad that she could hardly control the way her body was responding so enthusiastically to her touch, making her sing and vibrate like the music reverberating throughout every corner of the room.

"Oh...fuck Anna...yes, _YES_!" Her cries grew louder the faster Anna went and her quivering body felt like it had been set on fire, scorching hot with a burning passion as it rapidly intensified somewhere deep within her. Their lips were still just a breath away and Elsa was panting and whimpering in the most erotic way into the narrow void between them, tortured by the inability to taste the sweetness of Anna's glossy lips just once.

Even though they were basically getting in a quick pre show fuck in Elsa's dressing room it was turning out to be kind of romantic in a way. Elsa had _needed_ Anna to do this and she was there for her, holding her slender white thigh up against her hip as she rocked harder into Elsa. Everything was great until Hans thunderously banged on her door and sent their hearts jumping into their throats.

"Elsa what are you doing?! You have five minutes to get dressed and Annette is waiting to fasten you into your costume," he boomed angrily.

"Fuck," Elsa mumbled to herself. "Go away Hans!" she yelled back at him.

"Don't give me that shit! Open this door and get your ass ready!"

To help speed things along Anna started swilling the pad of her thumb around Elsa's sensitive clit, eliciting an exuberant _fuck yes_ from the blonde so loud Hans could hear it clear as day on the other side of the door.

"I know what you're doing in there Elsa!"

"Then get the fuck out of here!" she yelled brokenly, holding onto Anna's shoulders as the rush of heat began to brim up through her aching core.

"You're such a bitch sometimes! Open this door dammit! You're not going to fuck this night up for me!" he continued like a stubborn child.

"Keep going. Just ignore him," Elsa whispered to Anna, driving her hips into Anna's hand even harder as lewd and obscene noises of skin wetly slapping together filled the room.

Hans proceeded to pound away furiously but Elsa's orgasm was on the rise and she couldn't hear anything except the blood rushing through her body as she arched delicately away from the wall, pushing Anna deeper inside of her so that the pleasure was almost intolerable. Anna thrusted faster and Elsa bounced eagerly to meet her hand until she came with a soul-shattering intensity, erupting into dazzling undulations as she cried a muffled scream into Anna's shoulder.

"There you go," Anna lulled softly against the shell of Elsa's ear while she continued to pulse around her fingers ever so beautifully. For a moment Elsa was transported to some tranquil third dimension as her orgasm washed over her, driving away any tension or nerves still racking her body. Now she was just a limp mess of goo in Anna's arms, debauched and thoroughly wrecked on the inside; still the image of a picture perfect ballerina on the outside.

Hans' pounding reentered her consciousness and Anna quickly withdrew her fingers, cleaning herself off at the sink before saying a brief goodbye to Elsa.

"This was actually kind of fun," Anna smiled warmly, pressing her cheek against Elsa's and making a kissing sound. Not as good as the real thing but it would have to suffice for now.

"Yeah. So much better now. I just have to get my heart rate to come down," she breathed with a laugh. "I can't wait for this to be over so I can kiss you. _God_ I want to kiss you so bad but your makeup looks so fucking beautiful," taking one last look at Anna as she made her way to the door.

"I know how you feel. Merde," blowing a kiss back at Elsa.

"Merde."

By the time wardrobe had finished fastening Elsa into her tutu, which took two people to get her into, the show had already started and she heard the orchestra begin to play the music to Anna's number, quickly running out to the side wings to catch a glimpse of her girl in action.

Quietly Elsa tip toed off to the side of the main curtain and tried to single out Anna from the mix of girls fluttering about, which wasn't difficult being she was the only redhead. There was no hiding the grin that took over her face as soon as she saw her, slender and looking ever so graceful as the other girls ran off stage for Anna's solo.

"What are you doing here? Thought you'd be eyeing someone with deeper pockets than one of us to sleep with tonight," one of the dancers snickered to Elsa.

"I'm just making sure you guys aren't fucking anything up so I don't have to conjure up some pathetic excuse as to why our soloists are worthy of the cause despite their faults," Elsa retorted quickly, never taking her eyes off Anna as she flitted and jumped with such panache, loving that the remarkable girl on stage was hers in a way.

"I see the way you look at her. Not just today," the girl said, catching Elsa mid ogle.

The blonde's face fell in a panic but she recovered in hurry. "It's just nice to see someone with talent amongst the soloists for once." The girl stood motionless and stared at Elsa with a suspicious eye.

"Run along," Elsa shooed with a flick of her hand.

Anna and the other dancers exited off the opposite side of the stage and she could barely see Elsa and Hans though the thick white fog of the overhead lights. A few of the other dancers stayed behind to catch their much awaited Don Quixote piece, spliced together from the best parts of the ballet that began of course with Elsa's solo, and Anna was thankful she blended right in with them.

The lights went dark and her lips quirked into a smile when she heard the pitter patter of Elsa's feet as she ran to her mark. Like a crash of lightning the stage was flooded in bright white lights and the orchestra began to play the dramatic Spanish inspired music as Elsa took off into a leap and fast high kick that made the audience gasp. Her bright red tutu whirled across the stage like the flamboyant twirl of a matador's cape as she commanded the audience's attention like the star that she was. Every line, every intricate movement of her feet was a million times more electrifying than anything Anna had ever seen in class and she knew that Elsa was feeling that freedom she'd talked about. The many faces of Elsa's she'd got to know over the past few weeks was nothing like the woman she was currently spellbound by. The fiery blonde was entirely worthy of the clout and praise she garnered, as if she was a gift to the world from the ballet gods themselves.

The fast tempo and quick movements showed off Elsa's impeccable footwork and precision. Her musicality was unparalleled as she transformed into a ballet version of a flamboyant flamenco dancer, entrancing the audience with her coquettish smirks and unworldly flexibility.

At the end of her solo Elsa rushed off stage while Hans took his turn, standing by herself as she bent over and caught her breath. No one talked to her or touched her and she radiated this sense of seriousness and focus that kept people at a distance, just the way she liked it. This was her moment, the fruits of her labor and sacrifice and she didn't like anyone entering her train of thought mid performance.

The last part of their number was a variation with Elsa and Hans together and Anna couldn't help but laugh to herself every time they smiled at each other. Elsa was a true professional and the woman deserved an Oscar for her acting skills because she sold the love between the two characters so well no one would have ever guessed how much she really despised Hans. Or that she was a lesbian.

Curtain call came and all performing members of the company came to take a bow before letting Elsa and Hans have their moment in the spotlight. Seeing Elsa dance like that had done something to Anna. First Elsa was tough on the outside and then showed her moments of vulnerability but this was powerful. She was so confident and enchanting, and not in a bitchy cocky way like she was in class.

After the performance, the dancers all gathered in their dressing rooms to change for the extravagant black tie reception where the donors got to mingle with the dancers while enjoying cocktails and fancy hors d'oeuvres and canapès . The promenade on the upper tier was decked out in the most elaborate array of giant silk streamers that crisscrossed the top of the the room, enhanced by bright fuchsia and magenta gel lights that bathed the place in a palate of dark pinks.

Anna followed the murmur of the crowd out to the promenade and quickly helped herself to a flute of champagne that came floating by her nose on a server's tray. Following Elsa's example, she was going to get her name out amongst the deep pockets of New York's socialites and continue to climb the political ladder at the company one patron at a time.

And speaking of Elsa, there she was making her own way out onto the promenade in a floor length halter gown with a slit so high Anna choked on her champagne, the sting of bubbles burning her nose taking her back to the last time she got water up her nose while jumping into the deep end of her dad's pool last summer.

The slit was high and the plunging neckline was dangerously low, so low it didn't leave much to the imagination but she was a dancer and people probably wanted to see her body before shelling out the big bucks to basically fund her career. There were even cut out sections on the sides to show off her petite waistline and Anna was suddenly motionless with arousal; a feeling that only increased the closer Elsa got until she was right next to Anna.

"Well hello legs. I can't wait to have you wrapped around me later," Elsa purred and swayed her body weight onto one foot, seductively cocking her hip out as she dragged her eyes up Anna's mid length metallic dress.

"I thought you were supposed to be avoiding me. Which I highly recommend if _that_ is what you're going to be wearing," motioning a whirling finger at Elsa's frock.

"I think it would be even more obvious if I avoided you all together. I just wanted to say hi before I have to...work," eyeing the hundreds of people dressed in fancy black tuxedos and gorgeous designer dresses with a heavy sigh. Elsa loved parties, she even loved chatting up people over a few cocktails but with Anna in the room all she wanted to do was be with her. Even if they took their relationship public that very second she'd still have to spend the entire night working the room and using her charm to represent the company.

"I promise when this is over we'll get a cab and go back to my place." Anna was mid sip and nearly did a spit take when Elsa said they'd be going to her place for a change.

"Your place?" she mumbled and wiped her lip with the palm of her hand, trying to keep her voice down and her arousal restrained as best she could.

"Yeah. We only ever go to your place and besides…" Elsa slinked herself up against Anna, warm breath rushing against her ear as she leaned in to whisper, "I owe you for earlier...and I fully intend on making this night last into morning. We may even miss breakfast, unless you beg me to stop." When she pulled back Anna could see those blue eyes drowning in want, black-blown and hungry as a smile snuck up the side of her face.

"Your place it is," taking a giant gulp of her champagne.

"You'll be okay?" switching tones to sound more like the caring girlfriend Anna knew was hiding underneath all that vamp.

"Yep. I don't know anyone but that has never stopped me from having a good time before."

Just as they were sharing a private smile meant for the two of them, some random woman in a tight red dress waltzed up to Elsa and squeezed her right on her ass, left butt cheek to be exact.

"Hey sweet cheeks," the woman said with a wink as she proceeded to fade back into the crowd. Elsa's smile started to fall but she forced a fake one to replace it as she swallowed the world's largest lump in the back of her throat. Anna's sweet lips pressed into a line and she took a small step back from Elsa.

"I'm sorry about that. That is from before...you and I…" Elsa struggled to find the right words to apologize for having been so promiscuous prior to meeting Anna and it made the redhead wonder what fraction of the room had already had the pleasure of enjoying Elsa's _company_.

"I understand. You'd better go and wow everyone with that dress. You're definitely going to raise a lot of money in that thing. God bless," her eyes widened and bounced sarcastically as she took another healthy sip of some much needed alcohol.

"Three hours, then it's you and me….and my tongue," sweeping said tongue over those juicy lips and she squeezed Anna's hand one last time. With that Elsa turned and joined the director, board members, and other prominent dancers over in their little social circle on the far side of the promenade.

Although the night started off slow for Anna, spending the first half hour like a wallflower as she watched Elsa laugh and schmooze her way through the party, looking so achingly beautiful that Anna almost felt like leaving at the thought of not being able to be together at such a nice event.

By her third champagne she'd regained her gusto and started to chit-chat her away around the party. Nearly everyone she talked to gushed about her performance and how refreshing her technique and style were, not to mention having the added appeal of being a redhead in a sea of brunettes. Being her adorable self, Anna blushed and politely thanked each and every person that flattered her with compliments, easily seeing how Elsa let this kind of attention go to her head.

Finally at midnight the party was starting to die down and the dancers were given permission to leave if they wanted to. Communicating with Elsa via text, Anna hailed a cab with such verve, like she'd lived in New York her whole life, and waited for Elsa who got held up by a few last people wanting some photos. At last Anna spied that platinum blonde hair flowing like a silvery curtain behind her as she picked up her dress and flew down the stairs like Cinderella running from the ball, only for a much happier reason.

"West 73rd and Broadway," Elsa huffed as she jumped into the cab and right next to Anna, eagerly grabbing her face and pressing their lips into a deep wet kiss; lipstick smearing as tongues clashed together in a dance all their own. She'd been thinking about doing that for several hours now, watching in frustration as Anna shared her vivacious personality with everyone else at the party. It was just as hard for Elsa as it was for Anna to be separated in the same room looking as drop dead sexy as they did not being able to even talk to each other, but they were sure as hell making up for now as they furiously made out in the back of the cab.

"I should warn you that I'm a little drunk. People kept handing me drinks and couldn't say no," panting a breath before delving her tongue back into Anna's mouth.

"Me too. I lost count after three. I don't blame you."

Within a few minutes the cab had dropped them off and they were stumbling up the stairs to Elsa's apartment where she fumbled with her keys trying to open the door and kiss Anna like she'd just returned from war at the same time.

With her reaction time a little slower due to her inebriation, Anna followed Elsa into the apartment and gasped at the sheer size of the place.

"What the- you live here? How the hell do _you_ afford this?" The place was nice, really nice and not even for New York standards.

"I only pay for part. The company owns a few places that they let their highest grossing principals live in. Now you see why I needed to raise a boatload of money tonight?" The moment of passion had been put on hold while Anna walked wide eyed around the apartment, taking in all its grandeur as Elsa set her things down in the kitchen.

"When you're done ogling the living room, come join me in the bedroom. I'm going to go change out of this thing." Completely satisfied with her self-guided tour of the front part of the apartment, Anna made her way down the hall and nearly cried when she realized there was not one but two bedrooms. The spare room looked like it had been converted into a small studio complete with yoga gear, a stereo, and a barre.

_Lucky._

As she rounded the door to Elsa's room, which was twice the size of Anna's, she caught a glimpse of Elsa's naked backside while she was changing into some tiny black spandex shorts and a sports bra.

"Wait, what is that? You have a _stripper pole_ in your room?!" pointing gobsmacked at the shiny silver pole affixed to the floor and ceiling on the right side of the room. "That is so incredibly naughty, you have no idea."

"It's not what you think. It's not for _stripping_. It's actually a really great way to practice lifts, get great muscle tone, and to tell you the truth it's pretty fun."

"The night cannot proceed any further without a demonstration. I have to see this for myself." Anna clapped her hands in excitement as she skipped over to Elsa's bed.

"Why do think I'm wearing this?" gesturing to the fact that she was even wearing clothes at all.

Elsa walked over to a stereo sitting on top of her dresser and tied her hair back into a ponytail while she waited for it to warm up. Jumping with anticipation Anna took a seat on the bed while Elsa loaded Beyoncé's _Partition _before warming her body up with some arm circles and stretches.

"You ready?" Elsa husked.

"You have no idea."

"Excellent."

With a flip of her hair over her shoulder Elsa placed her hands evenly spaced apart as she lunged back and gracefully lifted herself up into a ball, curling around the pole as she spun into a whirl of long blonde hair. That was pretty nice until she inverted and opened herself up into a split, toes neatly pointed as she flipped herself upright, quickly letting go of one hand and floating herself down to the ground like a celestial aerial artist from Cirque du Soleil. Anna expected something more raunchy but this was breathtakingly beautiful, showing off Elsa's incredible strength and flexibility that was artistic and still extremely sexy at the same time.

"What do you think?" Elsa chirped mighty proud of herself and the way she was slowly driving Anna crazy.

"More!" Anna answered without even having to think.

"I'll do more on a day where I haven't performed and been in heels for hours. Promise." Letting her hand slip from the shiny smooth pole, Elsa placed her hands on either side of Anna and kissed her, a hint of tongue brushing across the redhead's bottom lip before nibbling on it.

"Now where were we? Oh right, I believe _I owe you_ for earlier." Anna let herself fall against the dozens of pillows at the top of Elsa's bed and let it consume her into its downy softness. Above, Elsa poised herself over Anna and let the entire night's worth of waiting unleash itself as she straddled over the redhead and kissed her so deeply she banished every breath from Anna's chest.

"I can't believe you have a stripper pole. Makes me wonder what other kinky stuff you have. Probably sex toys," Anna teased with a waggle of her brow.

"Of course I have toys. A whole drawer full. How do think I survived almost two years of just giving to people?"

"A drawer full?" She knew Elsa was into sex but not that much.

"Yeah. You don't have any toys at home?"

"I have _a _toy," completely unashamed of her lack of sexual prowess.

"Let me guess. You have a plain and simple dildo that may or not vibrate," hitting the nail on the head as Anna scoffed.

"Wow, okay. Yes, I have one in my nightstand," Anna confessed.

"And you've probably never used a strap-on before either?"

"You have?" Her eyes did more popping out with Elsa than they had with anyone else before. So full of surprises she was.

"I own one. Two actually." While Anna's mouth fell agape Elsa smiled against the soft skin just behind the redhead's ear and continued to kiss and nip at her lobe.

"Think about it and I'll introduce you to the wonders of toys sometime."

"I'm not letting you use a strap-on on me when you won't even let me go down on you. Why is that by the way?" Elsa withdrew her lips from Anna's thoroughly kissed neck and bit her lip before answering.

"It's just that in the past, when I tried to figure out how to balance everything, emotionally and sexually, I learned early on that I couldn't be in relationships with people because of what we talked about. I get really attached when I have sex with people I care about and to be honest that's a little scary. I love oral, a lot, and things get a little scary when I let someone in that much."

Being afraid to let someone in because you didn't want to hurt them or you. Anna could completely relate to that. "I get it. This is still new. I won't force you if you don't force me." Elsa smiled and kissed Anna softly on the lips.

"I won't."

Beyoncé was still thrumming in the background as Elsa laid herself down on top of Anna, her feather light frame contoured to every curve and valley between them with a craftsman like perfection.

The yearning that had built up during the gala was now spilling forth like rushing water over a fall, flowing out in every direction as their kisses grew more passionate. When they first got together Anna noticed that Elsa was a great kisser but there was something so artificial about it. Now she could feel the want and drive behind her kisses. They oozed with tenderness and a longing for closeness such intimacy could provide.

True to the dancer she was, Elsa let her legs fall to the sides and began to roll her hips against Anna's, sending an outflow of pleasure to emanate from every neural fiber in their bodies. Her gyrations were perfectly timed to the pulsating bass and soon Anna was answering back with her own hips, pressing their pelvises together as she pulled the elastic from Elsa's platinum hair.

Enwrapped in a curtain of flowing white locks, their movements began to take on a tempo of their own, needily grinding themselves against each other. Kisses were broken for moans and whimpers but they always brought their lips back for more.

"I better stop. I'm already halfway there and I planned so much more than this for you." Anna whined at the loss of warmth that had been covering her body, replaced by the chill of the room when Elsa unzipped and slipped Anna's dress off.

As usual she crouched down between Anna legs, prepared to satisfy her hunger by sliding Anna's little black thong down her ferociously toned legs. For some reason Anna couldn't get the other dancer's voices out of her head, how she said Elsa always just went down on people and that made her stop her in her tracks.

"What?" Elsa asked, blonde brows pinching together in confusion.

"I-I...uh" trying to block out the voice that was telling her she was about to get what everyone else had always gotten from Elsa, most likely even that lady who had squeezed her ass earlier in the evening, and she suddenly felt that special feeling they'd just had slip away.

"I liked what we were doing," guiding Elsa back onto her body and between her legs. Elsa was still in her stripper pole outfit when Anna decided to rid her of the sports bra and booty shorts preventing them from total closeness. Completely naked, Elsa adjusted herself so that they were both staggered and straddling each other before she laid herself back against Anna's slender frame.

"Like this?" she asked with heavy lids, the profound sensualness of their silky soft skin pressed so beautifully together caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

"Yeah. This is better, together." This way Anna felt like they were engaging in something more sacred, something Elsa probably hadn't done in a long time if ever. They could pleasure each other at the same time and it could replace sex with something more like making love, a bonding only two people who felt something for each other could experience.

Anna cupped her hands around Elsa's face and brought her in for a deep kiss, crushing their lips together as their bodies did the same. Their pace climbed to a frenzied crescendo rather quickly, both so into the way their bodies ebbed and flowed together. How every thrust of each other's hips made the burning between them grow simultaneously, panting and moaning so enthusiastically that they gave up on kissing and just rest their foreheads together. Grinding became sliding as they both slickened with arousal, prompting Elsa to temper her movements into small circular passes that impressed their clits together. The delectation was so overwhelming that it would cause one of them to have to stop just to savor the sheer bliss while the other took over, bringing them closer to the edge.

The music was long forgotten as the their bodies urgently thrashed together, crying and panting loudly as Anna came first; riding it out as Elsa ground herself into oblivion just shortly after. Trembling and sensitive, they let their eyes flutter open and meet. There were almost no words for how abandoned and primarily that had been but it was love, passion, and lust all wrapped together. Neither had ever experienced something so sublime before.

"Anna…" Elsa panted just above Anna's lips. A lot of four letter words had flown from Elsa's mouth but there was only one that had ever stuck on the tip of tongue like it was now. _Love._

"Yeah." Anna brushed back a few strands of blonde hair sticking to the sheen of sweat on Elsa's forehead.

"That was incredible." It was like she was caught in a daze, thunderstruck by a sudden lovesick wave of attachment to her lover. "I love...this. I loved this," catching herself as she pressed a kissed to Anna's ruby lips.

That hadn't gone entirely unnoticed by the redhead and she smiled to herself as Elsa slumped and rested against her.

"I loved this too."

* * *

><p><em>Awww that was fun. But seriously, on with the drama and plot next chapter as casting for the season's first big ballet gets underway. Love the feedback and reviews that have been coming in. My readers are the best!<em>


	6. Soubresaut

_Thank you to my beta Elsanna-is-the-law._

* * *

><p>Monday morning had come faster than she'd hoped but the soft tangerine mackerel sky overhead gave Anna something to smile about. Scattered fluffy cotton candy pink clouds that looked good enough to eat welcomed the dancers as they streamed into the studio, an anxious buzz swarming the room knowing the director had a major announcement about their upcoming season.<p>

Elsa wasn't late this morning, wanting to be present for the announcement herself, and hurried her way across the studio as everyone began to strip down to their warm up clothing and slipped their pointe shoes on.

The first part of the morning had become the hardest part of the for them because now it either followed a night of passion spent together, or even cuddling, or it was the first time they'd seen each other after a night apart. Seeing the other one across the room engaged in some meaningless conversation with others almost felt like punishment so they came up with a plan to ease the blow of their morning encounters.

On nights they spent at the same apartment they would walk to the studio together but separated a block before and entered from opposite sides of the building. After nights they spent apart they met a few blocks away, stopping for coffee if time allowed, or at least getting in a proper hello.

This particular morning they had met up at a newsstand on Columbus and W 69th where the employee was kind enough to turn a blind eye as Elsa tenderly kissed Anna good morning against a selection of glossy fashion magazines. And of course they then parted ways at W 67th and staggered their entrances accordingly.

When Elsa strode by Anna internally smiled knowing they'd gotten their time together and both were able to focus better during class. They still stole glances at each other but it took the edge off of the longing and yearning that fizzled up over the course of the day.

The instructional staff had everyone wait until the director arrived before warming up as there were going to be some disruptions to the daily schedule. Minutes ticked by as everyone waited and Anna found herself nervously chewing on her lower lip while alternating feet as she repeatedly raised onto point and lowered back down.

At last the director arrived and a hush fell over the room and everyone gathered around.

"Good morning everyone. After last week's gala we've totaled the donations and set a budget for our first production this season, which I'm pleased to announce will be The Sleeping Beauty," he beamed with a smile, concededly proud of himself.

Some members were pleased and clapped while others rolled their eyes in disappointment. Elsa was unreadable on the other side of the room and kept her hands firmly planted on her hips. Anna was just excited to find out what the first ballet of the season was going to be and smiled brightly at the news.

"A lot of you have changed over the past season. Some of you have become stronger dancers and others have faltered in one way or another. Because the talent is so varied this year I can't announce casting this morning. Rather we will be having a workshop today for a select few, a mix from different levels of the company. I don't want to hear any complaints about it. If I read off your name you are to report to the main practice stage in a half hour. If I don't, you will continue with your regular schedule." Pulling out a list from his back pocket the director began to call out names and one by one they collected their things and headed to the practice stage.

Elsa and Hans' names were called somewhere towards the beginning, naturally, and Anna was called dead last; excited to have made the cut but frowned a little that Kristoff's name wasn't called. But that's the way it was sometimes. You get a partner you work well with but the director has other ideas when it comes to casting. Either way, Anna was heading to the same place as Elsa and that had to be a very good sign.

The practice stage didn't have a single window and it had the dungeon like feel to it, dark and cold with gray walls surrounding them. Once again, everyone gathered in a half circle to await further instruction.

"Welcome everyone. I've asked you here because I want to see what you have to offer this season. This is a demanding performance and I'm scheduling it to be a straight ten day run with one main cast and a few backups. I need you all to be in top shape and 100% healthy for this performance. If you're injured and haven't reported to physio please do so now. The lead role of Aurora is one of the most difficult of any ballet, requiring extraordinary stamina and technique. The other roles are also taxing and I need the best from all of you to make a sound decision. Therefore, the entire day will be spent evaluating you and your current skill level. It's an entire day because I also want to test your endurance. If you can't make it through this day, you won't make it through ten days of Sleeping Beauty."

_Fuck, _Elsa thought to herself. She knew she could pull through no problem but a whole day of ballet boot camp wasn't exactly what she had in mind for a Monday. She also didn't know why he was wasting everyone's time when they all knew she was a shoo-in for the lead anyways. No one could come close to Elsa's talent or stamina so what the hell was he being so dramatic about all this for?

Anna didn't know whether to be nervous or excited but her russet little brows were knitted together in uncertainty. She'd never had to endure something like this before and a casting workshop was unheard of back home. Normally the director and the assistant director did all the casting based off of what they saw in class or in past performances. Never the less she braced herself for a grueling day of nonstop ballet as the barres were brought out for warm up.

The workshop started like any other day with some barre and center work, only difference being Elsa made sure to put herself front and center for everything. Her motive behind that wasn't just to be seen by the director, he would be looking at her anyways, but to intimidate the other dancers. Whether Elsa liked it or not, this day had become a competition, a battle for roles and a new hierarchy for the year would be established from this point on and Elsa was going to come out on top. And her tactics always worked. Forcing the other dancers to watch her sent fear straight into their hearts and she used it to feed her ravenous drive.

From a distance Anna could see a change in Elsa but that's what she did when she was focused. She knew better than to believe that her inferiority complex had anything to do with her or their relationship. Elsa was a survivor and used what she had in her power to keep her place at the top.

Things started to heat up when everyone came to center for adagio, a part of class that required the dancers to use slow and fluid movements to show off their strength and balance.

Most everyone was watching Elsa out of the corner of their eye, disheartened at her highly refined movements as she balanced on one leg and raised the other all the way to the side of her head, all while having the most breathtaking expression of grace and elegance etched on her face. The way she felt every movement was mesmerizing and for a brief moment even Anna was in awe of the carriage of her delicate arms, the extension of her shapely legs so perfectly toned and sculpted to heavenly proportions. It was amazing how all Elsa had to do to scare off any competition was just let her talent completely release itself. Anyone could see that she had that extra special something people always talked about principals needing. The "it" factor, je ne sais quoi, star power; it had many names but whatever they called it, Elsa had it in spades.

Adagio hadn't always been Anna's strong suit but she managed to do well enough, mostly because she wasn't spending every moment sizing herself up to Elsa like everyone else was.

Jumps, spins, and combinations from the two back corners were next and Anna knew this was where she could shine, and she did. She jumped higher and spun faster than anyone else but what really caught the director's eye was the flash of her smile. Anna couldn't stop glowing every time she was on stage and she exuded this spirit that resonated with her audience. She was positively captivating and a joy to watch. During combinations she didn't miss a step, even when the choreographer kept increasing the difficulty.

In one particular pass Elsa was in the middle of raising up onto the point of her toe when she damn near rolled her ankle at the fault of her shoe.

"Fuck!" she yelled angrily. So loud that the rest of the dancers in her group stopped what they were doing and cleared off to the side.

"What's wrong?" the director asked passively, used to Elsa's dramatics.

"My shoes are dead," she scoffed and furiously ripped the laces from her ankle. At this point even the music had stopped and everyone was watching her tantrum unfold in the middle of the room.

"Get another pair on and get back in line," the director instructed harshly, tension straining his every word.

"I don't have another pair stitched. I didn't know we were going to be going through your little _achievement test_ this morning," Elsa sassed but not in that adorable way she was capable of. It was whiney and resentful as she rolled her eyes in exasperation, making Anna wince at the petty display.

"_Goddammit_ Elsa, you're a professional. You're supposed to have at least two pairs ready to go at all times. No matter what."

"I did, I just didn't-"

"I don't want to hear about it!" his voice booming like thunder, making the company shutter as it echoed throughout the room. "You have five minutes to get another pair ready and drop that attitude. I won't have it this year. I put up with your bullshit and tantrums last year and I'm not doing it again. Understood?" He was so angry he'd risen up out of his seat and had his finger sternly pointed at the door.

Elsa didn't say anything more and nodded before walking off to grab her bag and go outside to get her laces sewn into her shoes, slamming the door on the way out.

"I apologize for that. Continue with the next group please," he instructed.

Anna was a little taken aback by the exchange, having never witnessed such a fiery temper from Elsa before, or the director for that matter.

* * *

><p>Lunch was brought in for everyone and Anna joined the same small group of soloists she always ate with to vent about the workshop. Usually the group was a lot bigger but Anna was only one of three soloists who had been asked to participate in the workshop amongst eight principals including Elsa and Hans.<p>

"Anna what part do you want?" Belle asked as she stuffed a forkful of salad into her petite mouth.

Anna finished chewing on her sandwich and swallowed before speaking.

"I was thinking the Lilac fairy. I mean it's the lead role for soloists and I bet the choreography will be amazing here," her eyes lighting up at the idea of donning another purple costume, only this one would be much grander and she'd have all eyes in the Metropolitan Opera House on her for that entire solo.

"You should tell Elsa," Belle replied bluntly.

Jerked from her daydream of fluttering on stage like a fairy, Anna's panicked eyes met Belle's.

"Excuse me?" Anna managed to choke out.

"Cindy told me that Elsa said you're the only soloist in the company with any talent during the gala performance. I mean she already slept with you and she still had something nice to say about you so you might have a chance to use that to your advantage."

Anna's lips were stuck in an "o" as she tried to understand what Belle was telling her. "What do you mean, _my advantage?_"

"I mean she talks to the director, influences his decisions. She used you and obviously you were pretty good so just use her back and get her to get you that role." She said it as if it were so matter-of-fact. "That's how the favor game works. You scratch her back, she'll scratch yours." Belle grinned as she continued to chomp on her salad. There really was no shame in this company.

_Use her back_. Anna's heart sank at those words. How could she use Elsa? She cared for her, probably loved her on some level if she was ever brave enough to entertain the idea long enough.

"I'll think about it," Anna mused softly, returning her attention back to her lunch.

* * *

><p>The day pressed on and it only became more grueling. Choreography had been next on deck after lunch and everyone learned bits and pieces from Sleep Beauty and performed for the director in groups of three. As fit and strong as she was, Anna's legs were starting to cramp and grow tired from the constant pounding of jumps and tiny intricate footwork. She was definitely going to need an Epsom salt bath tonight. Maybe even some wine, if it wasn't so damn dehydrating.<p>

With her shoes fixed and ready, Elsa was back to showing off. But as the workshop continued, Anna, and probably a few other people, noticed that she was running out of gas. It wasn't technique or talent that was holding Elsa back, it was muscle strength at this point. Anna might not have been as thin as Elsa but she had the muscle strength to get through the day because unlike the blonde bombshell, she kept her food down and her body fueled with usable energy.

While others snickered and secretly jeered every time they caught Elsa panting or doubled over from exhaustion, Anna's heart was bleeding. It was tragic really. The poor girl killed herself to keep her body as frail as she could because somewhere along the way it had been drilled into her head that that's what good ballerinas did, they maintained their unattainable beauty at any cost. Anna had noticed even at night when they were alone and she'd run her hands or lips over Elsa's torso how concave and boney she was becoming, almost to the point where she wanted to say something but she was afraid of losing Elsa if she did. Her career was something Anna knew she couldn't compete with and it was basically an off limits topic of conversation between them.

Anna shook her head as she watched Elsa stumble out of a leap, sweat dripping down her forehead with a look of agony straining her features. She knew that it was hopeless. Even if she said something, Elsa was too far gone to stop her. The blonde would have to learn the hard way that she couldn't keep her weight that low and be able to perform Aurora.

By the end of the day the room stank to high heaven of sweat and sopping wet dance clothes. The director finally dismissed them and said that casting would be announced the following day. As much as everyone wanted to run from the building, they were too tired. Instead everyone hobbled to collect their belongings and staggered out of the room. Anna exited the building and waited up the street at a coffee shop for Elsa so that they could head to her place and hopefully put this whole day behind them.

Still back in the auditorium, Elsa let her hunger take over and choked down a protein bar and half a bottle of water before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out into the hallway. Halfway to the exit, Elsa's compulsions forced her to retreat to the nearest bathroom in shame and rid herself of the food she'd just managed finally get into her system. It was a struggle she was powerless over, afraid to gain weight but knowing she needed the fuel and she nearly cried in the bathroom stall knowing Anna had seen her moments of weakness that day.

Eager to get as far away from the studio as she could, Elsa stepped lively and made her way to the exit when she was pulled into an adjoining hallway and found herself pressed chest first into a wall.

"You've been testing my patience all day," a voice breathed against her neck, dark and almost sinister. She knew that voice all too well and her eyes squeezed shut in defeat as she felt the director's body press against her back, shuttering at the thought of him enjoying this. "Your behavior is unacceptable…" she swallowed a cry as his hand drifted up her thigh and up over the center of her torso, "... and I won't have it," he added, lightly kissing the back of her ear.

Elsa's mind was racing as she quickly tried to think of the fastest way out of this, knowing Anna was waiting for her right now just a few blocks away and this creep had his lips back on her at the worst time in her life. Right when she was happy with someone who actually cared about her. And if anything this was only making Elsa realize how much she'd fallen for Anna. Normally when he pounced her she just put up with it and went somewhere else in her mind. But now every touch of his hands made her feel like she was hurting Anna. Her body belonged to Anna and he was now violating both of them in a way, not just Elsa.

Finally a clear thought emerged and Elsa decided to just apologize and say whatever she had to say to get the hell out of there.

"I-I'm sorry. It was wrong of me," she warbled as his thumb came to rest between the valley of her breasts, his other hand running firmly over her rear as he shamelessly groped her. "It won't happen again." She hated herself right now.

"See to it that it doesn't. You may bring in the money...but I call the shots around here. This is _my_ company, not yours."

Elsa nodded and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he peeled himself off of her and went about his business. Free at last she bolted from the building and walked as fast as she could to find Anna.

Having worked her ass off, Anna felt like a she deserved a treat and ordered a double chocolate chip cookie that was calling her name from the display case at the coffee shop. With still no sign of Elsa she took a seat and was about to bite into her deliciously moist cookie when the blonde came bursting through the door.

"Ready?" Elsa blurted breathlessly, like she'd run the whole way there.

"You okay?" Anna mumbled through a mouthful of cookie. She really should have ordered something to drink, like milk.

"Yeah, I just got held up and I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"Yeah, we can go. Lemme just grab my cookie and we're off."

Elsa only lived a few blocks away and they were walking up the stairs to her apartment just as Anna finished the last of her cookie.

As soon as they got inside Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and lead her to the couch where she promptly shucked their coats off and straddled herself over Anna, grabbing her face and kissing her like it was the antidote to all her problems. Anna had been looking forward to some alone time but this was a little much. Elsa was being really rough and she had already stripped most of her clothes off, now just in her leotard and the tights; the top half of which was already pulled down and exposing her gorgeously full breasts.

"Elsa, slow down. You're going a million miles an hour here and I'm so sore and tired. Aren't you?" Anna groaned as she tried to look into Elsa's eyes but she was too busy sucking at the pulse point of Anna's neck.

"I am, I just really missed you. I want you so bad," she breathed as she brushed her lips up to Anna's jawline, pressing a trail of little kisses over to the corner of her mouth. "Fuck me, please. I need to feel you."

"I'm tired," Anna bemoaned out of exhaustion. Elsa didn't weigh much but just even her sitting on Anna was causing her legs to cramp up. That and her feet were probably blistered in a few spots and she just wanted to relax for half a second.

Utterly dejected, Elsa pulled away but with her chest still arched towards Anna; lips trembling as those sapphire orbs met Anna's sleepy eyes.

"You don't want me?" Elsa quavered.

Clearly Anna had no idea how much Elsa had been craving this time together but something wasn't sitting right with her. The blonde sat in front her, completely exposed and vulnerable like she was offering herself to Anna but had been carelessly rejected. It was like they were speaking a different language. Anna just wanted to recover from the day but Elsa wasn't hearing that, turning this into a test of their relationship or something.

Still waiting for an answer, Elsa took matters into her own hands, literally, and brought Anna's hands to her chest; running the soft pads of her fingertips over the burgeoning curves of her breasts and pebbled pink tips of her nipples.

"Anna?"

A wave of concern washed over Anna and the mood of the room felt heavy and grave, something was different and Elsa had this look of extreme desperation in her eyes.

"Of course I want you," she affirmed, moving her hands to cradle Elsa's face and sweep her thumbs over the light dusting of pale freckles on her cheeks. "Did somebody say something?" she asked, trying to figure out what caused this peculiar change in her behavior.

"No. I just really wanted to be with you...but if you don't-"

"I _do_," Anna interjected, pulling Elsa back towards her as she tried to move away. "Listen, we have the whole night. This was a really weird day and no offense but you're acting really strange right now. Even for you. Of course I want you, look at you. I wanted you even when you were shutting me out and being a bitch to me. Just because we're not having sex doesn't mean we can't enjoy our time together. Plus, I stink. I don't know about you but I sweated a lot today and to be honest, I forgot to put deodorant on this morning, okay?"

At last she got a chuckle of Elsa with her lighthearted tone, cheeks rising higher as she allowed herself to smile.

"Can we do something else like take a bath together? My legs are screaming for Epsom salt and I'm guessing you are having some kind of reaction to me seeing you get mad about your shoe today or something. But you can tell me all about whatever is bothering you and we can just be together. I need someone to wash my back anyways," pointing over her shoulder as Elsa giggled a little more. This little redhead was positively adorable sometimes and Elsa couldn't believe she actually had someone in her life to talk her down from her emotional ledge. Maybe this was the difference between casual sex and relationships; having someone to catch you when you fall. It was nice.

Anna found her way to the bathroom, pulling Elsa along behind her, and ran a hot bath while Elsa got out some Epsom salt from under the sink and sprinkled it into the tub. Anna hopped in first and hissed at the scalding heat of the water. It hurt but it felt amazingly good at the same time. She slowly eased herself below the water line and let herself get distracted by Elsa undressing in front of her. Her body looked completely emaciated after a long day of wear and tear but at least she was smiling now. Just as Anna did, Elsa let her body adjust to the water and settled in with her knees curled up to her chest.

"You were right, this was a good idea. _Very_ sexy," Elsa smirked.

"Can you stop seducing me for once second and come here. Let me hold _you_ for once," motioning for Elsa to come between her two outstretched arms.

At first she was timid, slowly sliding herself over the redhead but once she got close enough Anna pulled her in and laid her against her chest, lowering them into the water a little more to stay warm as Anna wrapped her legs around the blonde. Elsa laid there, entirely enraptured in the moment against Anna's wet freckled skin as the redhead combed the tips of her nails through Elsa's flaxen hair.

"Are you worried about casting? You know he's going to give you Aurora. It would be stupid not to considering you're the face of the company. And you're so beautiful when you dance. Sometimes I try not to watch you because it makes it harder to pretend we're not involved but I can't help it. My eyes never listen to me and they always find their way back to you."

She could feel Elsa smiling against her skin as she hummed a small laugh. "I should dance just for you sometime. So you don't have to pretend about anything," Elsa rasped softly.

It was quiet for a moment and they just let the sound of the dripping faucet lull them further into their tranquil state. Their muscles were feeling a lot less tense and knotted but Elsa's heart was the muscle getting the most repair out of the bath.

"I'm not worried about casting. Are you?" Elsa asked without lifting her head, letting her weight meld into Anna's buoyant body underneath as she let herself surrender to the warmth of the redhead's skin against her own.

"Not really. It's my first production with the company and I really don't have any expectations."

"You have to have your heart secretly set on something. Everyone does. What part do you want?" delving a bit deeper. Elsa had always assumed Anna wanted to promote to principal someday but even she was slightly surprised that Anna had been included in the workshop. Not because of her lack of talent but because she hadn't had enough time to establish herself within the political hierarchy of the company.

"The Lilac fairy," Anna answered without thinking. She was just trying to have a casual conversation with her girlfriend and was now straddling the line between personal and professional boundaries. They'd never really talked about their status or much of the company itself when they were alone and she couldn't help but think about what Belle had said to her about putting the bug in Elsa's ear about the Lilac fairy. But Elsa was asking and so she obliged.

"That gala performance gave you a taste of the Met and now you want more. Am I right?"

"I _was _pretty nice," Anna admitted reluctantly.

"It's addicting. Trust me, I know. I saw you putting out your best today. You must want it pretty bad."

"Of course it won't happen but... it would be a dream come true."

"More purple for you hmm?" Elsa jested, her chuckle humming against Anna's chest. It was kind of an awkward conversation for being in such an intimate position for Anna, lying naked in the bathtub cradling Elsa in her loving embrace.

"It's just a coincidence," Anna replied bashfully before shifting herself underneath the blonde, contemplating the question begging to fly off the tip of her tongue. "Does he ever...ask your opinion?" she queried hesitantly.

"About what?" Elsa said lazily, the heat of the water acting as a sedative and making it harder for her to keep her eyes open.

"About casting?"

"_Oh_," her sapphire eyes opening a little wider in surprise. _That him,_ Elsa clarified to herself, realizing she'd drifted off and come back to the _exact_ topic she was trying to avoid. "Um...sometimes. Why?"

"Somebody said something and I was just curious. You ready to get out? It's getting cold," trying to escape the subject as well. Conflict of interest wasn't something Anna was used to juggling and she was much more interested in keeping the intimate feeling they had going instead.

"It's not _that_ cold," Elsa taunted and she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself before tossing one to a shivering Anna, who resembled something of a wet dog right about now.

"I'm freezing!" Anna chattered vehemently, pointing to the goosebumps standing at attention with her pruney finger.

"That's because you're from California. Where it's officially winter once the thermometer drops to 65."

Anna rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to protest but Elsa was right. She still hadn't adjusted to the bitter east coast chill that welcomed late fall. Fortunately she knew a pretty good way to warm up that involved a beautiful blonde and a cozy warm bed.

"Let's go get into bed together and we can pick up where we left off," referring back to the naked kissing Elsa had been so caught up in when they first came into the apartment.

"Or try something entirely new," waggling a brow at the redhead. She wasn't giving up on trying to get Anna to explore more of her sexually adventurous side.

"I told you, no toys until you agree to oral," Anna replied with a wag of her finger in the blonde's grinning face. They were playing cute with each other but underneath all that coy talk was the real issue of letting each other in. Without a doubt, they were becoming closer and when they could admit it to themselves, they were falling in love, but they were both still reserving a part of themselves for some reason. But the day had been long and arduous and analyzing their relationship could wait for another day.

"Fine. Then let's go work up to it." Both clad in nothing but fluffy white towels, Elsa lead Anna to the bedroom where they spent the night losing themselves in each other, letting the worries of work be replaced by their heart's burning desires.

* * *

><p><em>For those of you who wanted to know the update schedule for this fic, it's Monday mornings around 8am PST. If you find yourself needing more to read I also have Crash Into Me that updates every Wednesday. So many followers already and I'm really blown away! Thank you so much all the wonderful reviews and comments! <em>


	7. Bravura

When Elsa awoke the next morning she was met with a gloomy New York day outside her window. Dreary gray clouds covered the city in a low thick haze separating its residents from any glimmer of sunshine as the city bustled to life despite the weather.

Sun or no sun, Elsa's face was beaming as her eyes fell to the sleeping redhead next her; lying flat on her stomach with her arms tucked under the pillow. She was completely naked and the covers were conveniently draped down around her tiny waist, giving Elsa the perfect view of the elegant slope of her sun-kissed back. Her vibrant cinnamon locks trickled down over her shoulders and she was breathing so peacefully that Elsa found herself lost in the melodic rhythm. Anna really was so beautiful to her, so innocent and sweet.

The freckles that trailed down Anna's tapered back were too irresistible as slender pale fingers lightly followed the path down the sides of her body, smiling every time Anna flinched from the slight tickle of her touch. Confirming that Anna was still asleep, Elsa continued to let her fingers roam and adore the gorgeous woman that slept beside her.

"You're tickling me," Anna muffled into the pillow. Elsa giggled mirthfully in reply and let a hand comb through Anna's hair instead.

"I'm sorry. You were just too beautiful sleeping half naked in my bed like this. Just be glad I'm not into somnophilia or you'd have woken up to me inside of you," her brow arching coyly.

"And yet with you I probably wouldn't have been surprised. I _love_ waking up to you. Are you naked too?" Anna asked and Elsa replied by lifting up the blankets to reveal her naked body underneath. "Guess that's a yes," she simpered.

"It's a _hell_ yes," Elsa giggled again before resting her hand against Anna's jaw and brought her in for an invigorating morning kiss. "I hate to tell you this but we slept in a little so we have to get going soon," pressing another kiss to Anna's angel soft lips.

"Ugh," Anna groaned and wiggled further under the covers. "It better not be another day like yesterday. That was just no fun." The pain still radiated from the sores on her feet left over from the day before and it was going to be another long day for her feet no matter what the schedule looked like.

"You'll be fine," Elsa assured with a wave of her hand as she sprung her naked body off the bed and over to a chest of drawers, bending over to pull out a leotard while flashing Anna a glimpse of that tight ass of hers.

Less than thrilled to start another day of work, Anna sat up to stretch when she spied Elsa slipping on a soft black velvet leotard that zipped all the way up the front to meet a high thick collar at the top. That was cute and all but it was the detailing in the back that made Anna's jaw drop. As Elsa turned around to affix her hair into her usual bun she revealed the exquisite back of the bodysuit. The velvet in the lower back came to a sharp "v" just above her tailbone and the rest was covered in a sheer black material with scattered tiny blacks dots, looking something similar to a fishnet design that enveloped the entire expanse of luminous white skin across her back. Whatever it was, it was the sexiest thing Anna had ever seen on a dancer and it brought out this urgency within her to run her hands over every velvety square inch of it.

"What is that?" Anna gasped sharply.

Elsa turned and ran her hands down the front of the painted on leotard and blushed a bit at Anna's hungry stare. "Oh, it's left over from a photo shoot that they let me keep. You like it?"

"_Like it_? It's ballet sex on a stick. And I must have it..._now_." Leaping from the bed Anna pranced over to Elsa with her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she surveyed the wearable work of art. Searching hands screamed with joy as they wandered over the lusciously soft fabric that hugged every bountiful curve of Elsa's slinky hips and chest like a custom made glove. Anna was like a kid in a candy store; touching, feeling, and squeezing whatever tickled her fancy.

"I like this playful side of you. I think you're maybe more of a dress up person than a toy person," paying keen attention to the way the frock-like leotard revved Anna up in no time at all, which was a very exciting piece of information Elsa tucked into her mental pocket for another day.

"I'm an _Elsa please let me fuck you in this_ person," her hands now sweeping over the warming mound between the blonde's legs.

"Yeah. Definitely a dress up fetish."

"You're just rubbing off on me. You're not wearing tights today?"

"Just for pas de deux but no."

"Good. That makes things easier."

They had a few minutes to spare for some fun but not too much time. Anna immediately let her hands continue exploring Elsa's body, running them over the sharp lines of her hip bones and around her sensitive nipples. Fueled with arousal they hardened under her touch as Elsa arched her back in time with a lengthy moan. _Perfect. _

She couldn't ignore her perky ass though and let those greedy hands glide down Elsa's obliques and over her palatial rear. How in the world such a tiny woman had been blessed with those curvaceous hips that lead to a smooth as silk ass was beyond Anna but it was all hers.

Dammit all to hell that there just wasn't enough time for this but Anna wanted to get Elsa off so bad that she knew she had to move on from playful groping. Besides the fact she was spoiling Elsa with some morning love, it also pleased her to no end that she would be watching her the whole day in an outfit she made Elsa come in. It was kind of naughty and endearing all at the same time.

Quickly she slipped her hand under the plush velvet leotard and found Elsa thoroughly soaked and ready for her. Elsa made herself comfortable against the pillows with Anna following close behind, hovering over her as she quickly plunged those fingers to the hilt.

_"Ah...Anna...oh, Anna."_

Her desperation was music to Anna's ears. The faster she went the more Elsa responded until Anna was pressing her thumb on her clit and fucking her so hard Elsa thought she might spontaneously combust from pleasure.

The blonde was furiously bucking her hips in reply and panting to the point where her throat was so dry everything was coming out in an erotic raspy tone.

"_Fuck, Anna, fuck,_" she chanted in time with Anna's thrusts like it was the password to her release, which broke over her with such a rush that her back snapped straight as an arrow as she came around Anna's fingers, hugging and squeezing as the redhead kissed the snow white column of Elsa's throat.

"Fuck I love morning sex with you," Elsa gasped as she sucked in a breath of air, body still humming with aftershocks.

"Well, hopefully this is just the beginning of a great day. You're going to get Aurora today."

By now Anna had made her way into the bathroom to clean herself up and get ready for technique class while Elsa scrambled to scrape her postcoital self off the bed and finish getting dressed. As she pulled on a pair of pants she watched Anna all giddy and cheerful as she brushed her teeth and wiggled her hips to a song that must have been playing in her head. The growing feeling Elsa had in her heart, a safe, secure, overflowing connection she felt was because of the vivacious redhead dancing offbeat in her bathroom. It was so amazing that she felt a piercing fear strike her chest at the thought of ever losing it. A feeling she never knew existed, never knew she needed was now becoming almost as important and essential as the air she breathed. Love was incredible but the fear of losing it was almost paralyzing.

* * *

><p>Twigs and leaves crunched under their feet as they strolled down Amsterdam Ave, one hand shoved in their pockets while the others were lovingly intertwined. Elsa had never held hands before Anna and now her hand felt like something was missing if it wasn't affixed to Anna's.<p>

"I can't say anything when it's announced but I know it's going to happen so I'll just say congratulations now on Aurora." Elsa smiled back and stopped to kiss Anna next to a street light post.

"Thank you." She'd never been congratulated on a role by anyone she actually cared about before. Her mom was always thrilled but she was so wrapped up in vicariously living through Elsa that it didn't carry the same feeling as when Anna said it just now.

"I know he'll give you something good. He wouldn't have brought you all the out from San Francisco to have you sit on the sidelines for the first major production."

Elsa smiled to herself but was troubled by the look on Anna's face when her eyes drifted back to her. The truth was Elsa had no idea what they were going to do with Anna. They'd never really had somebody that good and so new. Anna and the director hadn't really spoken much outside the occasional class banter but she'd also blown everyone away at the gala. It was awful to witness such a normally peppy person lack so much confidence.

"Was there something else you were hoping for besides Lilac fairy?"

"Not really. I mean I hadn't allowed myself to even think about anything else but I just can't stop thinking about how amazing it would be to have all eyes of the New York Met on me, watching me. My parents could come and see me in a role that was actually featured for once." Snapping herself out of her reverie, Anna took a deep breath and let a lazy smile return to her face. "I'm fine with whatever they give me. I'm too low on the totem pole to complain or anything."

* * *

><p>Back in the studio everyone was impatiently waiting for the director to come and make the casting announcement. Dancers wrung their hands, bit their nails, and clutched their lucky charms as they prayed for the ballet Gods to be on their side.<p>

Ten minutes after the hour he finally waltzed into the studio with his chest puffed out like he always did. All conversations ceased as the dancers gathered around. Elsa was on the outskirts of the circle of people and couldn't take her eyes off the sad sight of Anna's downcast eyes, like she was waiting for the axe to fall. Those majestic teal orbs held such hopes and dreams but not an ounce of faith that any one of them were about to come true.

"As much as I hate to drag this out longer, I'm afraid I won't be able to announce the Sleeping Beauty cast until the end of class. We're still working out a few roles as we speak. Thank you everyone."

A groan rumbled throughout the studio as everyone went about their business and prepared for class.

Struck with a sudden urge of what felt like heroism, Elsa decided to take the opportunity to use her powers of persuasion for good. She knew exactly what it felt like to be Anna. To want something so bad and possessing the talent but not the political know-how to make something of it. She also knew that was a dangerous vibe to be sending out in this particular company because the upper staff preyed on talented girls with no self-confidence and a dreamy look in their eyes.

It wasn't that long ago that Elsa's big blue eyes had filled with tears wanting to be called for one of the roles in Coppélia at sixteen years old when the director swooped in and made her an offer she couldn't refuse. It had made her a star but she deeply wished there had been another way. Whatever the case, she wasn't about to let that happen to Anna.

The rest of the dancers were taking their place at the bar as Elsa stripped off her shrug and leg warmers and snuck out of the room unnoticed. Tip-toeing her way down the hallway she caught the director entering his office and smiled at the perfect timing. She walked down the hall and paused at the door to his office, hand frozen above the handle as she slipped into character with one deep breath.

"Back for more Miss Kristiansen?" he asked flatly as she entered.

"Something like that," she replied through a breathy laugh, locking the door behind her.

Embodying the smoldering sensuality of the seductress she was, Elsa turned her charm on full blast and sat on the edge of his desk, bare legs slightly spread apart as she let a devilish smirk sweep across her face.

"I have a favor to ask you."

He nearly laughed as he mockingly jutted out his bottom lip. "You're not really in a position to be asking me for any favors right now."

"Then what position would you like me in Clayton?" Thin fingers teasingly played with the zipper on the long column of her throat. That at least caught his attention and he didn't exactly smile but she could tell he was trying to hold one back.

"You're up to no good I see."

"When have I _ever _been good?" Elsa purred.

He stared at her with a studious fascination as the tip of her tongue wetted her juicy red lips before biting down on the lower one, letting the zipper fall at a languid pace down the center of her chest. His eyes grew wider with a lustful want the farther the zipper descended and he grinned deeply when it stopped just above her navel. She folded the fabric back to reveal her luscious bare breasts, flawless moonlit skin that he hadn't seen in quite some time. A perfectly blank canvas he'd had the pleasure of marking countless times before.

His face was disgustingly giddy as his hands slithered up her willowy legs, smoothing their way over the curves of her hips as a dark laugh escaped through his lips.

"This is a taste, not an offering," Elsa clarified with an even darker and huskier tone. The more she played the femme fatale the more control she had over him. She wasn't about to let this get out of hand and have him dominate her like he did after the workshop. This was going to be on her terms, no matter what further damage it did to her pride.

Allotting him permission, Elsa arched her back just a bit more as the desk creaked beneath her fragile frame. Like a lion to a fresh kill, the director surged forward and covered her sternum in wet sloppy kisses while he kneaded and fondled a breast in the other. She thought it would be harder for her but it was rather easy once her mind left her body and she couldn't even feel his lips on her. Everything was numb and vacant from years of desensitization to this kind of carnal bureaucracy she subjected herself to.

The only comfort she found in it was that Anna had gotten to her first that day. Her hands had already claimed the milky white flesh he was helping himself to. The outfit she was wearing had already been moved aside by her loving girlfriend who brought her to the edge of ecstasy and beyond long before he ever got to lay eyes on her. No matter what he did, she didn't belong to him.

As his lips traced a lazy circle around the center of her breast, Elsa cleared her throat and pressed on with her purpose, reminding herself that this was all for Anna. To protect her, to help her. To make Anna happy in any way she could because God knows she wasn't about let her go down this same abhorrent road.

"Now, about my favor…" Elsa started.

"Let me hear it first," he replied though a warm breath that rushed against her skin and she desperately tried to ignore the way it made her want to jump out of her own body.

"This is all I'm putting out so take it or leave it."

Dismayed and aroused by her dominating spirit, he bit down on the nipple in his mouth and made her jump with a yelp; just to remind her who was _really_ in control.

"What is it?" he asked smugly.

The intrusive thought of Anna was making this whole charade increasingly more difficult for the blonde. Anna was the link back to reality that Elsa was trying to keep locked away in the furthest recesses of her mind in order to get through this. It took her a beat but she swallowed back the bitter taste clotting at the back of her throat and focused on her task.

"I want you to make Anna the Lilac fairy." The unbearable tightening in her chest slackened at the words and the worst was almost over for her. Elsa may have been promiscuous and some would even call her a slut but when it came to Anna, she didn't want to think of herself as being unfaithful. If anything, she was trying to give her something no one else could, a chance at a dream Elsa knew all too well herself.

The request lingered in the air as the director continued to lap at her collarbone, being careful to not leave any marks though he wanted to sink his teeth into the pale flesh so badly he could almost taste it.

"Anna?" he mused. The way her name rolled off his tongue made her shudder and blood boil at the same despicable time. "She's rather good," he said and smiled against her silky skin, hands splayed and pressing into her back.

Elsa didn't respond, knowing that doing so would only cause her to get into an even pricklier situation than she was already in. She also thought she might implode if he said Anna's name one more time in that lecherous tone.

"Is that what you want?" he whispered against the shell of her ear, his stubble scraping against her baby soft cheek like steel wool.

"Yes," she breathed.

"I'll think about it," leaning back in his chair with the smuggest fucking smile she'd ever seen. She didn't want to have to do this but there was no other option. He wasn't swayed so she had to resort to something she had wanted to keep for herself besides having to use sex. Something he knew she'd want to keep from him because he also knew it was the hardest thing for her to do. Giving him her body was easy but kissing him wasn't, especially now that she was with Anna.

The chill of cooling wetness still lingering on her bare chest glistened in the light as she slipped down off his desk and let her hands gently frame his face. Committed to her mission, Elsa kissed him with all the passion and need she could fake without it coming off as such, and he bought it like the fool like he was.

"Please," she whispered against his lips.

"Lilac fairy. It's a deal."

Their lips were still relatively close when she thanked him and zipped up her leotard. Of course he didn't let her leave without a quick pinch to her ass but she was so overjoyed to be leaving she didn't give the crude gesture a second thought.

As soon as she shut the door that smile of a vixen came crashing down and she ran to the nearest exist and fled across the plaza to the backstage door of the main theatre. The solitude of her dressing room ensured that she could have ultimate privacy and she fought back the hot tears welling in her eyes as she sprinted towards the door.

Left, right, right, she swerved her way through the hallway and slammed the door behind her, throwing her bag and coat across the room as she buried her face into her hands. A blind rage of emotion took ahold of her as she tried to come to terms with what she'd done, reminding herself that it was a small price to pay to make Anna happy. She had to do it, is what she told herself.

* * *

><p>After class the director and the staff gathered everyone around in the main practice studio for the announcement of the Sleeping Beauty cast. Anna was on the opposite side of the room, nervously standing with her hands clasped in front of her like she'd be lucky to even hear her name called at all.<p>

Elsa's name was called first as she was now officially assuming the role of Aurora and although the company applauded and cheered her, Elsa remained completely unaffected with her eyes locked on the director; waiting to see if he'd keep his promise.

Other roles were read off but Elsa's hands remained on her hips, eyes narrow with an almost terrifying sense of austerity etched on her face.

"And lastly, the Lilac fairy will be played by our delightful new addition, Anna." An animated gasp from the soloists erupted and they all gathered to congratulate the shocked redhead on her first major role of her career.

With all eyes on Anna, Elsa allowed herself the simple reward of flashing a genuine smile to Anna. Smothered in arms and hugs, Anna hardly paid any attention to the celebration going on around her and smiled back at Elsa, letting their eyes do all the talking.

It was done. Elsa would maintain her position as the star of the company and Anna would get to play a role that would be that catalyst to her career. No more favors. No one had to sleep with anyone and they could move on from this and be together.

Like water off a duck's back, Elsa let the whole experience slip away and let the image of an exuberant Anna fill her head.

While everyone else lingered around the studio and discussed the casting, Elsa made a beeline towards the door and headed out into the hallway to escape the clamor. Two other soloists that hadn't been cast in the production walked by her, whispering to each other as they approached.

"Can't even make it through a workshop but yet you still sit high and mighty on your throne," the girl spat. "Guess you're not just fucking everyone else but the director still as well. Whore." Before Elsa could fire back with a snappy retort, the girls had already walked off, cackling and whispering along the way.

That hurt for about a minute but Elsa had been called worse to her face. She never let herself think about what people said about her behind her back. Jealousy was an evil thing and she knew a good many of the girls who jeered her would have done the same in her position. Only this time she hadn't done anything with anyone to get _her_ role, just Anna's.

Over the railing of the second floor she could see Anna in the front lobby with her phone against one ear and a finger jammed in the other as she jumped and squealed to her mom on the phone. The sad hopeless face was gone and life had come back to it as she cried and gushed to her. She was happy. And that made Elsa happy.

The rest of the day rolled on and Anna was the darling at her lunch table that afternoon. Belle had enquired about Anna saying something to Elsa but she proudly boasted that she didn't ask Elsa to do anything for her. The girls were a little skeptical but Anna hardly noticed as she texted Elsa. She wasn't answering back but that might have been because Anna was bombarding her with message after message. She not only prattled on in person but did so electronically as well.

Pas de Deux class came and went and Anna was still riding high on her wave of excitement when the day finally ended. Elsa had finally texted her back and the two made plans to go out and celebrate at Anna's insistence.

They went back to their own apartments and got ready separately. Elsa took a cab to Anna's and figured it was only proper to act as the lead on the date and let Anna bask in the glow of her new found glory.

Anna buzzed her in and Elsa slowly made her way up the steps, feeling a little down though she wasn't exactly sure why. She and Anna both got what they wanted and their classes had been pretty light that day so she knew she wasn't tired. Dressed in a tight white dress and a long wool coat Elsa sighed and blankly stared at the peephole as she waited for Anna to answer the door.

"Hey you," Anna greeted as she pulled Elsa into the apartment. "You ready to go have some fun?" Elsa's mood perked when she saw Anna's sexy jade cocktail dress wrapped around her petite figure. Her hair was down and styled into loose curls that licked her lower back like dancing flames. She was smoldering hot and Elsa feasted her eyes on the way Anna's breasts where all pushed up in front.

"I'm ready to go do whatever it is you feeling like doing to celebrate. You deserve it." It wasn't the most convincing delivery but Anna was too busy with her coat and purse to notice. "The cab is downstairs so, whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready. I was _born_ ready. Let's go hot stuff." Clearly someone was in an exceptionally good mood.

* * *

><p>The cab was jammed in traffic on Second Avenue and rain had begun to fall over the city. The gray clouds from the morning had finally turned into a downpour as Elsa watched the beads of water roll down the window.<p>

Anna had picked out a trendy little place called _Dirty French _in the Ludlow Hotel near the East Village. A long way from home but a few of the dancers had promised her it was worth the trip. Delicious French food with a name that seemed right up Elsa's alley would be the perfect place to have some private time.

"Elsa. I don't know what's wrong but...aren't you happy you got Aurora? I mean we both came out on top. What's wrong?"

"I think the workshop is just catching up with me. You were tired yesterday and I guess it's my turn today. Don't let me ruin the night. I'll feel better after a stiff drink."

"I don't want to say it but I have to. You need to eat something. I never see you eat and I'm with you a lot more now. I don't want to argue over it but will you please eat something? I can't let you drink on an empty stomach like that."

Elsa smiled, calming the tension as she threaded her fingers through Anna's gorgeously styled hair. "I will eat something. I promise."

True to her word about a stiff drink, Elsa jumped from the cab, helped Anna out and headed straight to the bar and ordered a double shot of Crown Royal and diet soda like she'd just crawled through the burning desert and this was her first drink in weeks. Drink and cocktail napkin firmly plastered to her hand they checked in and were shown to their table where Anna ordered a glass of champagne with the fake ID a friend at her old company had got her as a going away present. Feeling classy and sophisticated as ever Anna flipped her bouncing hair over her shoulders and waited for Elsa to pay attention to her.

"So…" Anna murmured awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm just looking the menu over. If you want me to eat I have to actually see what's available."

"Oh right. Of course. Take your time." Picking up the menu Anna used the time to pick out something herself.

When the waiter came by Anna was blown away that Elsa actually came through on her word and ordered something to eat. A salad with basically everything on the side but Anna was so happy she was going to eat she didn't utter a single word about it and just smiled excitedly instead. Anna on the other hand ordered some kind of fancy fish that she could barely pronounce and went back to sipping on her drink when she noticed Elsa had already burned through her Crown and diet.

"Thirsty?" eye the empty old fashion glass still firmly placed in Elsa's hand.

"Stressed."

"About what? You should be celebrating."

"I am happy, I told you. It's just a difficult role and it's also officially the end of the off season. Rehearsals will start, I'll have to do publicity, not to mention have to be around Hans a lot more which...is not exactly my idea of a good time. He is such a cry baby sometimes. I'd swear he was gay if he didn't nail all the girls in the corps. Course he doesn't get half the shit I do because he a guy."

The alcohol was definitely kicking in because Elsa had just rambled for the first time since Anna could remember. At least she looked more relaxed, combing her blonde hair over to the opposite side of her head as she tossed back the last watered down droplets of her drink.

"I guess I didn't think about all that. I'm still excited though. My mom said she couldn't wait to fly out and see it. I'd love for you to meet her."

"That would be nice. I bet she's really lovely, judging from you." It was a sweet compliment and Anna smiled to hide the slight frown she was feeling on the inside as Elsa's pupil's began to dilate and thin her striking blue irises.

"She's great. You'll love her."

The waiter came around and dropped off another Crown a diet, a single this time and Elsa held her glass up to toast Anna's first big role with the company. The girl was positively glowing, cheeks bright pink with a smile that never seemed to fade.

"You're happy right?" Elsa asked as she sipped heavily on drink number two.

"I've never been happier."

"Good."

Something was so terribly off and for the life of her Anna just couldn't put her finger on it. Elsa was drinking like she was clearly trying to escape something and behind the alcohol blown pupils seemed to lie a secret and Anna could only come up with a handful of things it could be.

Dinner came and Anna tried not to stare as Elsa chewed and swallowed her salad like she actually enjoyed it. She was so thrilled that Elsa was eating that Anna barely even tasted her own food. The decision to finally eat came not a minute too soon as Anna could already notice that Elsa's dress was hanging off her boney shoulders in a way she hated to admit wasn't as sexy as Elsa's healthier looking physique. The tone of the night was slightly off but altogether Anna was still having a good time, other than the fact Elsa was drinking way more than she should have been. The woman didn't weigh that much and other than the pathetic salad, hadn't eaten much either. Four shots of Crown were like ten for Elsa's boney body. Even though the amount of liquor made Anna uncomfortable she was enjoying the loosened up Elsa that was emerging through dinner. She swore more but also laughed more too, letting the conversation take a turn into her favorite subject..._sex_.

"So you've slept with guys and girls?" Elsa slurred over the rim of her glass.

"Yes, that would pretty much be the definition of bi." Anna fidgeted in her seat and decided to take the plunge into the conversation. "Have you ever slept with a guy?"

Elsa didn't answer and just pursed her lips and waited for Anna to make the conclusion on her own.

"I mean besides...that," referring to the now famous career driven sexapades between her and the director.

"No," Elsa replied sharply, eyes drifting back to her drink as she finished off her final glass. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Um...seventeen. I think that makes me a late bloomer by some standards but whatever." Anna blushed as she replied and Elsa found it entirely adorable.

"It doesn't make you anything except for not a virgin," laughing at her own joke. Elsa was never one to judge someone else's sex life.

"What about you?" Anna asked shyly.

"Sixteen."

"With… him?"

"Yup."

"Jesus, Elsa. How can you be so casual about that?" Anna's eyes were as big as the dinner plates still sitting front of them. To play the sexual favor game was one thing for him to take her virginity was another. And the fact that Elsa was so nonchalant about it was almost chilling.

"It's just sex," she said with a dismissive cackle. "And I said yes."

"Yeah but...could you even have said no?"

"Probably but I didn't want to," the blonde's tone getting sharper with each word.

Anna leaned back in her chair as Elsa swigged back another gulp of her drink. It was a sad sight to say the least.

"We shouldn't talk about this. You've had a little too much to drink," Anna said uncomfortably, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't try and make me a victim," Elsa yelled, slamming the glass on the table.

"I-I'm not Elsa, I-"

"I fucked him because I wanted to. Because after that I was on a billboard for Coppélia on 5th Avenue and every fucking program at the Met."

Anna had felt nothing but sorry for Elsa but she didn't understand that by making it seem like the director had taken advantage of her, which he did, made Elsa powerless and ashamed. It was much more comfortable for her to think she had a say in what had transpired. It made it easier to get on with her life and sleep at night.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I told you when I met you that I was in awe of you. You're everything I wish for… and you made it all on your own. No one can ever take that away from you."

Curious eyes from people in the restaurant were now boring holes into the back of Anna's head and Elsa immediately felt ashamed as a bright red flush crept up Anna's neck, embarrassed and bewildered by the sudden outburst.

"You don't have to be sorry. I should be sorry. This is supposed to be about celebrating not arguing." She shoved her drink away, silently blaming it for all of her troubles. She loved Anna, _why_ was she doing this? Why did love have to bring up so many deep seated issues that were better off buried in the back of her mind? Love and career. Was it even possible to have both at the same time?

"Let's get out of here." Elsa slipped her coat on and left some cash on the table before looping her arm around Anna's. Outside there was a small line for cabs and Elsa stood behind Anna with her arms secured tightly around her waist, lips brushing against the top of her ear as she whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>The cab headed back to the Upper West Side, passing bright neon signs and glittering marquees of various theaters as the rain continued to coat the streets in a glossy black sheen.<p>

"We have the day off tomorrow. Stay at my place, please. I can't let you go home this drunk and I want to be with you," Anna said as she let her hand reach out and hold Elsa's.

Lost in a whirling drunken stupor Elsa nodded and rested her head against the back of the seat, staring up at the ceiling of the cab with a peculiar smile splashed across her face.

"And for what it's worth, I'm really, really glad you ate something. I know that's not easy."

"Alcohol helps. I'm too drunk to care about anything right now...except you," turning to face the uneasy redhead, eyes lazily half lidded from inebriation. Anna no longer looked like the joyous girl she'd seen earlier in the day with the world at her feet. She should have been having the time of her life but instead she was playing nursemaid to Elsa and her emotional baggage.

"I'm sorry I'm so fucked up. You deserve so much better." Anna's face grew long with sorrow as Elsa seemed to be having one of those moments of truth only alcohol could induce.

"Elsa, I don't _have_ to be with you. I am because I want to. I know about all, well most of, the skeletons in your closet and I still care about you. Sometimes I feeling like I'm just making everything worse for you. Like you had everything figured out before I came along and messed it all up."

"I asked you into this remember? Because my life _wasn't_ perfect. And I didn't understand how unhappy I was until I met you. And I'm still learning. I've perfected the art of one night stands and I'm trying to learn how to be in a relationship." Anna let her fingers wrap around the collar of Elsa's coat, pulling herself closer against her was chest. "I mean I didn't even get to tell you how unbelievable you look in this dress," her hand roving over the sumptuous fabric, adoring and admiring how gorgeous Anna looked as the city lights flickered and flashed overhead; refracting and sparkling off the hundreds of tiny raindrops clinging to the windows of the cab. "You're going to be so beautiful in that lilac tutu. I can't wait for you to get that first big rush on opening night. There's nothing like the first time performing in front a New York audience."

"I can't wait."

Traffic on 8th Ave began to break up as they passed Columbus Circle. Anna scooted over on the seat and nuzzled into Elsa's warm wool coat, tucking her head under the blonde's chin. Tired and nearly numb from the alcohol saturating her bloodstream, Elsa buried her nose into Anna's pillowy soft hair and breathed in her sweet smell. Her head cleared of all meaningless chatter and only one thought kept rising to the surface. She couldn't say it out loud but her mind kept repeating like a broken record.

_I love you Anna._

* * *

><p><em>Just wanted to give everyone a heads up that the story and plot are going to speed up from this point out. Remember, this is a mini fic and only has about 4 chapters left :). Reviews always appreciated and thank you to those who have been leaving them!<em>

_Oh and yes, there's a reason why I'm being vague about the director but Clayton is from Tarzan if you want to know who he actually is._


	8. Grand Écart

_Fast moving chapter. NSFW warning._

* * *

><p>Two weeks had flown by and rehearsals were well underway for the fortunate members of the company that had been cast in Sleeping Beauty. Most of Anna's biggest scenes took place when Aurora was still a baby and so she and Elsa had separate rehearsal times and studios.<p>

Life had fallen into a predictable weekly routine for the two of them and they were almost too busy or tired to let any problems come between them. The honeymoon phase of new love was still going strong but the attention and energy the company was requiring was ushered to the forefront of their minds.

Anna was loving her new role to pieces. The choreography was fantastic and she loved the preliminary sketches of her lilac tutu that wardrobe had shown her. Of course she also caught a glimpse of Elsa's regal Aurora tutus, there were at least three, and tried to ignore the seamstresses when they complained about Elsa's constantly decreasing measurements.

Morning rehearsals had just ended and Anna's group was allowed a short break before having to reconvene for a director's meeting in the main auditorium. Anna was on the second floor on her way to downstairs when she saw Elsa and an older gentleman over the side of the railing. At first she didn't give it a second thought because Elsa had been scheduled with so many reporters and doing publicity meetings lately that she just assumed he was another columnist from some random arts publication. But the way she was so comfortable with him was unnerving. Her eyes lit up with every word he spoke and he seemed to be rather enamored with her, touching her on her arms, laughing at her little jokes. Ducking behind a pillar Anna watched the two interact, her eyes nearly falling out of her head when he gave her a lengthy hug and kiss on the cheek. They were pretty far away but Anna was fairly certain he'd also called her honey a few times and that just didn't sit well with her.

She should have known better. The season was ramping up and it was just a matter of time before icy cold Elsa made her return right along with winter. Flaunting herself to anyone who would help inflate her ego and boost her celebrity stock. Anna was only too thankful that it was a man and not a woman or Elsa probably would have pulled her into a filing room and fucked a phenomenal article out of her. So she obviously hadn't slept with the guy but at this point in their relationship Anna didn't even like people touching Elsa. No one else knew they were involved and with Elsa's reputation that gave them the illusion that Elsa was still available for side favors and open to certain advances. It was up to Elsa to control herself and no matter how long they'd been together now Anna still didn't have that kind of faith in Elsa. It didn't matter how many times she assured Anna that she was committed to her, she knew that a part of Elsa probably missed that lifestyle even if just a little. Red hot with anger, Anna stomped her way downstairs to eat something as Elsa moseyed along to her next appointment.

Anna didn't see Elsa again until the director's meeting in the main auditorium where she made sure to sit right next to the blonde, a no-no but she didn't give damn at this point. She was getting more than a little fed up with this sneaking around business and while she understood why Elsa wanted to keep their relationship a secret at the same time she felt like she was being hidden out of shame. Either that, or Anna just got in the way of how Elsa normally conducted her business during production time.

"What are you doing?" Elsa whispered sharply.

"Sitting next to you. We're kissing, we're fucking, I figure we should maybe sit by each other as well don't you think?" Anna snipped curtly in return.

"What is it with you?" shielding her mouth with her hand and trying to keep some sort of privacy intact.

"I saw you with that guy at break. Don't act like you're not still doing that shit when you're here."

"What guy?" Elsa gasped and rolled her eyes.

"The tall blonde you had yourself draped all over as he _kissed _you."

"On the cheek Anna," Elsa reminded, stressing every syllable of her words.

"Does it really matter where?"

Heaving a forceful breath out of frustration, Elsa shook her head at Anna and turned to face forward in her seat, trying to ignore the curious eyes they were now attracting.

"I'll explain this to you later because you have no idea what you're talking about."

An hour later the meeting was adjourned and everyone went about their way for lunch. Anna and Elsa crammed into a tiny hallway on their way back to cafeteria when one of the other girls stopped them.

"Elsa, here, I stitched two pairs and I'll give you the other ones at the end of the day," the girl bubbled.

"Thank you," Elsa replied and reached out to grab the two sets of satin pink pointe shoes when the girl teasingly pulled them away in a quick game of keep away, handing them back to Elsa with a beaming smile on her face.

"You're welcome." The girl walked passed them and disappeared down the hall and out of sight as a rush of fire engine red bloomed across Anna's face.

"You fucking her too?" she spat, using her tiny body as a barricade to prevent Elsa from physically dodging the question.

"Anna that's Jenny. She's a production assistant and always laces my shoes for me during this time of year because I go through so many." This was the second time today Elsa had been accused by Anna of fooling around at work and she was growing just a little tired of it. Not only that but she couldn't figure out where all of this was coming from.

"_Sure s_he does. And I'm sure there's some story about the guy from earlier today," her words oozing with sarcasm as she glowered sternly at the blonde.

Fed up with the false allegations Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and lead her down the hall as she searched for somewhere private to talk. "What am I going to do with you? Come here." Elsa found an empty copy room and locked the door behind them to settle Anna's flight of ideas once and for all.

Anna made herself comfortable in the tiny room that was no bigger than a prison cell, tossing her bag onto the top of the copier and then crossing her arms as she waited for an explanation, toe furiously tapping as she did so.

"Tell me what you saw Anna. What exactly did I do with this guy that has you so upset?" Anna was mad and of course Elsa was getting there but she was also being very gentle with the redhead at the same time. She'd finally reached that point with Anna where she knew her well enough to look beyond the anger and see the person she cared about underneath.

"I can't explain it but you looked _very _comfortable with him. You guys were touching and he hugged you, like more than a regular hug and kissed you."

Up until now the two had been as far apart as they could get but Elsa quickly closed the distance between them, letting her own crossed arms fall to her sides as she approached.

"Anna that man is my father."

"Wait, what?" Anna's face nearly hit the floor as she stared back at Elsa completely dumbfounded. _Her father? _She definitely hadn't seen that one coming.

"He was in the city for a business lunch and stopped by to say hello. I don't get to see him all that much and we only had a few minutes." The raging flames of anger began to dwindle into a cinder as Anna clapped her eyes on Elsa's melancholic face, sapphire eyes glistening as the blonde opened the door to her heart just little wider.

"You don't know this but my when my parents divorced...he found someone else. He has a whole new family and his wife_ hates_ me because I'm a threat. I came here to live as a student because I couldn't stand to be at home. And I love my dad and I hardly ever get to see him," she lamented with a shrug. While Anna stood with her mouth open like a codfish, ashamed of her own allegations, Elsa pulled out her phone and swiped across the screen until she found a photo of her and her father backstage at last year's performance of _Swan Lake_; the only ballet mainstream enough for him to come and see her in.

"Here. Just case you need more proof." Elsa's beautiful red lips pulled into a frown as she flashed the screen to Anna. Looking closer she could see the similarities in features between Elsa and her father, her heart sinking as she realized she'd turned a heartfelt moment between father and daughter into something it clearly wasn't.

"Oh my God, Elsa. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

Elsa slipped the phone back in her bag and shook her head at Anna. "I told you I wanted to be in this relationship. Why won't you believe me?" she begged.

"I do. I just keep thinking about all the people around who you've already been with and I can't help but feel like it's a matter of time before it happens again. And you hide me when we're here. I feel ashamed, like I've done something wrong. Like you're embarrassed by me. I mean you fucked half the girls in this company in this very hallway but you won't even let me sit by you," Anna said as she fled to a corner of the room, quickly followed by Elsa who brought herself close enough to let her hands play with the soft fringe of Anna's bangs that framed her worried face.

"Because you're better than that. I care about you. I don't have sex with people I care about in the fucking filing room. I take them home to my apartment and bring them into my bed. Which brings the grand total of people I've had sex with in my bed to one. You," pressing a kiss to the umber freckles on the slope of Anna's nose. "What more do I have to do make you happy?"

"This," moving Elsa's hand between her legs.

"Anna, we're at work."

"Exactly. If I'm so special, you shouldn't have a problem giving me the same five minute fuck you've given everyone else." It made Elsa frown at the thought of Anna being jealous of all those meaningless trysts before her. Anna couldn't say it but it was always in the back of her mind. It had always been what was holding her back when it came to Elsa and now she was on the verge of paranoia. Every move Elsa made came into question. Every person she talked to made Anna more suspicious and things were starting to unravel pretty quickly for her. How long could a relationship run without trust to fuel it? In the moment, the only answer seemed to be breaking this barrier they had between each other at work. She needed to have Elsa fully committed to her in all areas of their life or she couldn't push those intrusive thought of deception aside.

"I'll do whatever you want but that's not what this is. This is more than that… to me at least," Elsa said softly as the back of her hand brushed against Anna's cheek.

Too impatient to argue any more, Anna guided Elsa's hand underneath the tiny black spandex shorts and along her petal soft folds. If this is what Anna wanted, Elsa was going to obey her wishes but she was going to do it as her girlfriend, not as the principal preying on a soloist.

Moving quickly but doing so with care, Elsa glided her fingers into Anna's wet heat and placed her thumb over her swelling clit, curling her fingers and swirling her thumb in perfect harmony; making sure to kiss her deeply and softly every chance she got. Whimpers and moans began to force out from Anna and she didn't care who heard them but she was never able to stay quiet when she was caught between Elsa's thumb and forefingers like this.

Ragged breaths were rushing against Elsa's neck as she whispered into Anna's ear, the redhead holding onto her as her legs began to wilt from pleasure.

"You're everything to me. Please believe me." Anna let her head rest against Elsa's shoulder, desperately wanting to believe her but letting the pleasure bombard her thoughts. "I don't want anybody but you."

The need to let that burning feeling engulf her in its euphoria finally took over as she neared her climax, clutching Elsa's shoulders hard as she became drunk with pleasure and let something crazy happen.

"Elsa...ahhhh...I love you. I love you," she rasped just before she shook from the force of her orgasm. Elsa closed her eyes and buried her face into the crook of Anna's neck, staying silent and kissing the soft apricot skin as she rode out the high.

* * *

><p>After a long day at the studio they were half naked in Anna's tiny bed, twisted together as they tried to repair whatever had frayed between them earlier in the day. Elsa had no idea what she'd done but that agitated look was still etched deeply on Anna's face. Something was still eating away at Anna and by now she was like a whistling tea kettle screaming for somebody to relieve her of her blight.<p>

Trying to lose herself in the moment, Anna rolled over on top of Elsa and lifted her shirt up into a line just under her breasts, kissing along the bottom dip of her sternum. Her lips brushed over the side of Elsa's body, she was so thin and emaciated that her ribs felt like the tone bars on a xylophone; protruding through the paper-thin skin and there was hardly anything arousing about it. No spark of electricity. No rush of blood to her hungering lips as breathy moans vibrated within the hollow chest below. Just trembling fear at a situation that had spiraled out of control.

Elsa had been tangling her fingers in Anna's hair but stopped when she felt something cold tickling her ribs; tears. Tears that were now streaming down Anna's face and rolling off the side of Elsa's torso.

"What's wrong?" Elsa said in a panic, brushing Anna's copper hair aside so she could see her face better.

"This. I can't take this anymore." Anna's hand gripped and tugged at the sides of Elsa's shirt like it was the only thing keeping her from floating away. Tearful azure eyes peered up through the dim light and looked at Elsa with the most broken expression she'd ever seen. "You're sick Elsa. This is beyond vanity. Look at your ribs for God's sake! You barely have enough skin to cover them."

Elsa's worried face turned sullen, rolling her shirt back down and getting out from under Anna and onto her feet next to the bed. "If you don't like my body then just say it so you don't have to pretend to be attracted to it."

Anna wiped the tears trickling down her cheeks and shook her head as if she'd been insulted. "That's not it at all. I'm _worried_ about you. You're walking a fine line. You could get sick, hurt... God knows what. I just want you to get healthy."

Already out of bed and slipping her mile long legs into her jeans, Elsa firmly stood her ground against Anna's pleas. "My body is _my_ instrument, _my_ career, and _my_ business."

"And doesn't include me at all," Anna cut angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we've been together for two months now and you still won't open up to me," hands nearly shaking as she spoke with such passion.

"I've told you things I've never-"

"That's not what I mean," Anna interrupted. "You won't let me go down on you. Which would be fine if you weren't holding out on it for any other reason than you just don't want to let me in. It's a way for you to keep me at a distance. And it's working because sometimes I feel so far away from you that I don't even know why I'm here." It was the beginning of something, Elsa knew it and Anna wasn't going to stop until she'd gotten whatever she'd been keeping in off her chest.

"Anna..."

"Don't _Anna_ me. If you really loved me you would have already said it back and let your walls down. I told you I loved you and you just ignored it," more tears rolling down Anna's now crimson cheeks as Elsa buttoned her pants and pulled on her boots.

"I didn't ignore it. I heard you.. It's just..." Her mouth hung open but nothing came out.

"You don't love me," Anna finished the sentence she knew Elsa couldn't.

"You don't _trust_ me," Elsa corrected, now yelling at the same volume Anna was. "No matter what I do I'm still just the slut who sleeps with everyone in the company. You don't see me any differently than they do. You can say how I don't let you in but you're just as guilty of the same thing."

They'd spoken their minds, it was all pouring out like a damn that had sprung a leak and all Anna could see was a quagmire of problems she couldn't believe she was in. She folded her arms and stared at Elsa, shaking her head in contempt.

"This was a ridiculous idea. To think that this would work. You have too many problems Elsa and I can't be the one to save you or drown with you."

"What are you saying?" Elsa asked meekly.

"I'm saying I think we should take a break."

"Break-_up_ is what you mean."

"No just...space. I need space," Anna said calmly, laying her hands over her wounded heart, one over the other as Elsa pursed her lips.

"Fine. I can do that." Even though Anna meant what she said it was hard to watch Elsa collect her things and march to the front door, trying hard to keep herself from crying in front of Anna. She'd never cried in front of someone before and she wasn't about to let herself start now.

Anna followed her to the door and just before Elsa laid her hand on the knob she turned to say one last thing.

"You may think that I don't care about you but you're wrong. I do. So much. I've tried so hard to change for you...and for me. If you can't look beyond what I've done in the past then we can't move forward. If anything this has taught me is that I _can_ change, I _can_ be better. But it doesn't matter. No one will ever see me as anything different. I don't deserve love. I kissed it goodbye a long time ago. And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it."

"Elsa wait-" Anna called, her heart begging for answers. "If you have a heart why won't you open it up to me?"

"Because I'm scared," Elsa admitted, as if it were the obvious answer. "And if you don't believe that I feel something for you that I've _never_ felt before then explain to me why my heart is breaking." It was getting harder to hold those tears back as she finally became aware of the pain bleeding out through every extremity of her body. The exact feeling she'd been trying to avoid this whole time. "You want space...I'll give you space." And with that Elsa left.

When Anna went to the window and she could see Elsa at the end of the street, face buried in her hands as she cried against a brick wall, both of their hearts broken in despair.

* * *

><p>They both had the following day off which provided them a chance to regroup before having to run into each other at the studio.<p>

Elsa's rehearsals were now in the morning so Anna didn't get into the studio until the afternoon. On her way to the studio she passed by the main auditorium where a photo shoot was set up for a local piece about the upcoming show and there was Elsa looking more gorgeous than ever in a beautiful sheer black gown in the center of the stage, long blonde hair flowing like a river of gold down her back. She looked incredibly sexy; it helped to have the face of the company dressed in such a provocative way that would surely sell every last ticket.

It was the first time in a long time Anna was smitten by Elsa's beauty and knew it didn't belong to her. That radiant woman striking perfect balletic pose after pose for the cameras wasn't hers anymore. She tried to remind herself that underneath that flawless moonlit skin was a woman grappling with some serious issues. Issues that had worn Anna ragged in just two short months. But _oh_, how she couldn't stop staring.

The photographer stopped to check the last shot and Elsa's eyes flicked to the door to find Anna's, and they didn't break away. Elsa just looked at her, let Anna see what she had thrown away and the redhead could tell she was hurting.

When Elsa ignored the photographer's reminder that they were ready for the third time everyone in the room turned to see what had stolen her attention, prompting Anna to bolt from the room and hurry to her own studio.

* * *

><p>The following day was even more awkward when they had technique class together and it quickly became clear Elsa had slipped back into her old persona, making a point to show she'd moved on by flirting with some new stretching partner and wearing the most inappropriate clothing for class.<p>

Anna tried to block out what she'd witnessed in class when she moved onto her variation rehearsal with the director. She'd gotten the choreography down really well and he was evaluating each dancer's progress with their new roles.

His eyes never left Anna as she floated across the floor, showing off her beautiful extension and mastery of the slow paced timing of the music. She really was a delight to watch and she could hear him chuckling a few times to himself when she let her personality shine through her fluid movements.

When the music stopped Anna held her ending pose for a beat and then brought her feet together and assumed a modest stance, hand clasped in front of her as she nervously awaited his response.

"Anna, you're exceeding my expectations with every rehearsal. You have principal potential written all over you," he said with a beguiling grin, his finely trimmed pencil thin mustache stretching across his face.

Anna's mouth fell open in shock. She knew she'd done well but didn't expect him to say such a thing so soon. It was beyond anything she'd hoped to hear and her heart began to pound so hard she could see it thumping through her leotard.

"Really?" she gasped in amazement, letting her mind quickly flash an image with her name splashed across a program.

"Absolutely. In fact, your name came up several times for Aurora," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Wow. I didn't even think I had a shot at understudy." Anna was doing better in this company than she thought. It hurt but maybe shedding Elsa was the best thing for her. Now she could focus on her career and fulfill her dreams instead of getting swept up in an unhealthy relationship. Or more like with an unhealthy person.

The director laughed as he rose from his chair, setting his notes on the seat behind him. "Not understudy, _lead_," the words causing Anna's eyes to shoot open to their limits. Bright teal eyes stared back at him in wonder and he was beginning to grow fond of the vibrant color.

"But what about Elsa?" Anna questioned.

"Elsa is her own worst enemy. What can I say? You should always have another star waiting in the wings. And you have the potential to light up the MET with your energy and charm my dear. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know how well you were doing."

Anna's mind was still trying to comprehend what he'd just said, breath increasing as she looked up at him through her lashes. "Principal?" she asked again.

"Yes," he replied emphatically and took a step closer to her. "You're very pretty and talented. You have everything the others don't."

He was now standing incredibly close but Anna could feeling something building, something burning. She didn't know if it was the excitement of receiving such an astounding compliment or an overwhelming urge to hear it again but before she could think her eyes closed and her lips pressed against his.

"Anna, a simple thank is quite sufficient," he replied when she pulled away. She was standing at the threshold to greatness, she could feel it in her bones. Being this close made people do crazy things and without needing permission, she kissed him again and blocked out the world.

* * *

><p><em>Well...that happened. Thank you to those leaving reviews, *gives you imaginary cookies for keeping me going*.<em>

_I HATE to do this put there will not be an update next week because I'm going on vacation. I tried not to leave it on a cliffhanger but the timing just worked out that way. Next update will be 11/24. I'm sorry guys but I'll be back before ya know it!_


	9. Coda

_Back from vacation and back with more drama. Thank you to my beta Elsanna-is-the-law. Just some FYI for this chapter:_

_Grand pas de duex- the main dance between the male and female dancers in a classical ballet._

_Entrée- the first part of the grand pas de deux._

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Anna was lying in bed mindlessly watching snow flurries dance outside her window in the first snow of the year. Nothing heavy enough to stick but enough to get a little excited about her first real winter. Or she should have been excited. She'd felt blue the whole day and knew something was missing. What had been an attempt to streamline her life and get back on track had blown up in her face and left her more miserable than before. That and she'd been listening to James Blunt's <em>Goodbye My Lover<em> on repeat for the last hour and her pillow was now soaked with tears.

As much as she didn't want to admit it she missed Elsa terribly. She had problems but who didn't? The only reason why Elsa looked so wrecked next to Anna was because Anna hadn't shared her darker thoughts or times with Elsa, proving the blonde right when she'd accused Anna of not trusting her. Perhaps she just didn't want to admit to herself how much she'd fallen for Elsa. How much she needed her. She made Anna feel like the most important thing in the world when they were together. And she had tried to change just for Anna, she couldn't deny her that.

She hadn't called things off completely and maybe it was time for the break to be over. It wasn't easy to tell someone off in the hopes of something better and then have to go back and admit that they were wrong. Elsa was better, Anna just couldn't see it at the time.

Filled to the brim of wallowing in her own self-pity, Anna bundled herself up and walked up to Columbus Circle to catch a cab and hopefully get their happiness back.

Standing at Elsa's door Anna pulled off her mitten and held her hand up in a fist, knowing at this hour she was either going to be greeted with a scowl or a taser. It was New York after all. But besides that, she knew she'd hurt Elsa and the chances of convincing her to be with Anna weren't exactly great.

The hand resumed motion and knocked on the door. It took a while but Elsa finally answered, looking beautiful as always but she was as blue as the thin nightgown she had on; she too had been tossing and turning for the very same reason. She didn't say anything but tried to smile politely, which broke Anna's heart even more to see her so closed off.

"I've been lying in my bed for the past few hours. I couldn't sleep and I didn't know what else to do… and I found myself coming here. I miss you." Elsa didn't budge except for her eyes falling to the floor, thick lashes veiling her expression. "Do you miss me?" Still no answer. "You're going to make me work for it aren't you?" Anna asked through a worried laugh.

Elsa nibbled on her bottom lip before she let out a heavy breath, sad slate blue eyes looking straight into Anna's.

"Of course I miss you. But you hurt me. This is why I don't date. It's less painful," she said softly, like every word just made her heart bleed even more.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I was confused. I should have talked to you about all that when it first bothered me instead of letting it fester. Love hurts but some of what we have is good. You have to admit that."

Through the sadness came a small smile out of the corner of Elsa's mouth. "There is good, yes. It's why I feel so awful."

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. If you need more time to let me in then that's fine. I shouldn't have pushed."

"You had the right to be mad. I _was_ keeping a part of myself away from you but for this very reason." As heavy as the conversation was Elsa couldn't ignore how Anna was locking her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. "You're freezing cold," glancing down at Anna's blue fingertips. "You can come in if you want."

Elsa stepped aside and let Anna enter into the toasty warm apartment, clicking the door locks behind her in rhythmic succession.

When Anna turned around Elsa still had her arms crossed over herself with that hurt look on her face. Slowly Anna approached her and unraveled Elsa's arms from around her chest, replacing the space with her body as she brought herself up against the blonde and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Can we please be us again? I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please. What do I have to do to get you back?" Elsa brought her lips back to Anna's and kissed her more deeply, letting all the pain slip away and immerse herself in the happiness she'd been dying to feel again.

"Go down on me," she breathed against Anna's lips. "I mean...if you want. It wasn't an order," she giggled before their lips met again in celebration.

"Say it again," smiling as Anna unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the floor while Elsa pulled her hat and other mitten off.

"I want you to go down on me. I want to let you in. I want to do whatever I have to keep you in my life." Her voice cracked as she spoke and that was all Anna needed to hear to know Elsa was serious.

To try and ward off her earlier melancholic state Elsa had lit a candle in her room and when Anna walked in the smell of vanilla bean and peppermint filled her head. It smelt like Christmas and her heart was so overjoyed to be back in Elsa's arms that it almost felt like it as well. Talking could be saved for morning but for now they let their lips feast on each other's, tongues rejoicing as they danced together and savored the taste they'd been missing so desperately.

Elsa was so happy she felt like she could cry but she was also nervous. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been nervous about sex but wasn't about to let it stop her from giving herself over to Anna. It was a plunge off the deep end but she knew with Anna it was a risk well worth it. If she didn't do it now she'd probably never meet someone else she was so crazy about to have the chance again.

The room was dark, illuminated only by the soft flickering orange glow of the candle and with the snow drifting outside the window it was like Mother Nature herself ordered the romantic ambiance just for them, for this moment.

They undressed each other and the burning desire was so strong that Anna wasn't shivering with chills any more but relishing the way her skin felt licked by flames of passion as she crawled on all fours over Elsa's trembling body. Soft skin glided effortlessly over each other as Anna worked her way down Elsa's torso, kissing each and every spot she'd missed in her absence. When she got to her navel Elsa instinctively spread her legs wider to make room for Anna, keeping her hands buried in her vermilion locks; tugging every so often when the anticipation became too much.

"You okay?" Anna whispered against the decadent inner thigh she was spoiling with wet kisses.

"Yeah," Elsa heaved, heart pounding so furiously she thought it might burst. The thrill of the unknown, the fear of giving in, all swirled together with a renewed warmth of love blooming inside her chest, so great it was almost difficult to breathe.

As much as she wanted to savor the moment, Anna couldn't hold herself back and moved her lips away from Elsa's thigh and just over the hot sex between her legs. The blonde's heavy breathing stopped momentarily as Anna let her tongue spread Elsa's petal soft lips apart. Her tongue made a line up to the soft pearl awaiting at the top and Elsa finally breathed again when Anna gently took it between her lips and lightly sucked, mewling Anna's name with the utmost devotion.

Deep aquamarine eyes peered up the plane of Elsa's quivering body, watching as she wriggled her hips in time with her soft moans ebbing out across the room.

Anna smoothed her thumbs over the dips of Elsa's well defined hip bones, coaxing the blonde's legs to fall to the sides until they were flush with the matress and relaxed into the glorious motion of Anna swirling and savoring the sweet ambrosia she was finally allowed to indulge in. Elsa's heart was soaring, skimming the sky and reaching new heights she'd never imagined possible and she couldn't have been more thrilled that Anna was the one who was taking her there.

At last Elsa allowed herself to surrender even more and let her legs wrap around and rest just below the small of Anna's back, melding themselves to eachother so that they couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Her fingers tangled and nested into Anna's beautiful copper hair, shining so brilliantly in the low glow of the candle lit room. Her hips even moved on their own accord and gently rocked into the ardent strokes of the red hot tongue lavishing her molten core, mercilessly whipping Elsa into the most serene state of euphoria.

The incredible white heat building up through her body was amazing but paled in comparison to the joy of letting that last bit of power slip away and give herself entirely over to Anna so that they could feel bonded to each other in a whole new way. It was majestic and unworldly how loving Anna was being, lifting Elsa's waist to press her swelling bud further into her mouth and drive her closer to the brink of ecstasy.

At last the mounting bliss crested as Elsa arched her back and gripped the bed sheets, rocketing into oblivion as her orgasm ripped through her body and sent sweet waves of delectation racing like lightning bolts out in every direction.

Anna had finally conquered one of the biggest barriers between them and although going down on Elsa was an utter joy, the meaning behind it was exponentially more gratifying. After finishing lapping up the flow of Elsa's sweet juices Anna came back up and kissed her more deeply than she ever had before, nearly stealing the last remaining breath from her lungs as they entangled their fingers together.

The zest of Elsa's essence swept across their lips and the blonde grinned at the marvelous feeling of tasting herself on Anna, like she'd claimed her for her own.

They rolled on their side and Anna worried at first when she felt a wet tear as her thumb brushed over Elsa's cheek but then quickly understood that it was a tear of joy.

"I don't ever want to be apart again. I almost don't want to admit how much I love you but I do. And I didn't know how much until I didn't have you anymore," Anna whispered softly.

Elsa placed her hand behind Anna's neck and brought her in for a passionate kiss, full of a new kind of love that warmed their hearts so fully.

"I don't think I can put into words how I feel about you. What you've done to me. I can't ever go back to who I used to be...and I don't ever want to. Not when being with you makes me feel this way," Elsa replied and rolled Anna against her to spoon her from behind, placing little kisses on the strawberry baby hairs near Anna's temple; just to remind her that all of his was real. They were one again.

Sleep eventually took them and they kept each other warm from the bitter cold outside, snow still gently falling as they happily spent the night wrapped in their loving embrace.

* * *

><p>Late afternoon and the radiators of the large rehearsal studio were already creaking and groaning to life, flooding the chilly room with heat to help Hans and Elsa warm up their tired bodies so that they could begin going over the beginning of the grand pas de deux.<p>

Quietly the two stretched and readied themselves as the pianist and choreographer entered the room. Elsa slipped on her plain white rehearsal tutu over her classic black leotard, meticulously positioning it over her hips so that Hans didn't snag his fingers on it like he usually did in afternoon sessions, giving his least amount of effort the later the day went on.

Hans was looking rather sloppy in a pair of black sweats and smelly white shirt that Elsa was loathing having to be anywhere near. None the less she braved the putrid smell as the director took his place in a row of seats against the mirror and Hans wrapped his arm around Elsa's waist for their grand entrance from stage left.

Eight bars into the music, Elsa's beautiful arabesque was interrupted by a crude slam of the door. Furious that someone would dare interrupt an already in progress rehearsal Elsa landed her hands on her hips and donned the most fearsome scowl for whoever it was making such a ruckus until she realized it was Anna. Her heart jumped for joy but the blonde quickly swallowed back her initial reaction and simply let her gaze soften as it fell upon the redhead striding across the room.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know what studio we were in and I had to run downstairs and ask the receptionist," Anna apologized as she threw her things off to the side and stripped off her access clothing.

"It's quite alright. We were just getting started," the director replied happily and motioned for Anna to join him at the front of the room.

At first Elsa had been delusional enough to think Anna was there to see her but it was clear Anna had been purposely scheduled to be a part of the rehearsal, throwing the blonde into a tailspin as she tried to understand what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry, but what is she doing here?" Elsa asked cordially but with a firm undertone. Balancing her work tone and girlfriend tone at the same time in front of others wasn't something she had mastered yet.

"Oh, my apologies. I thought someone had already told you," the director replied and laid a keen eye on Elsa as she bunched her eyebrows together, hip cocking to the side as she rolled her eyes and impatiently waited for an explanation.

"Told me what?" she cut sharply.

"Anna is now your understudy."

"UNDERSTUDY?!" she spat back faster than a bullet, completely forgetting Anna was even in the room or that the poor girl was trying to sink into the wall she was leaning against to spare herself the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Yes Elsa. Understudy. It's a ten day run and I can't take any chances on someone in the cast going down. Especially you...with the way you've been performing lately."

"Excuse me," she laughed in disbelief, "what the hell does that mean?"

"You're endurance leaves something more to be desired. If you're going to stumble out of grand jetes and risk injury, I need to take precautions."

"This is bullshit Clayton," she fired back with vengeance, foot stamping as her blood began to boil beneath her ivory skin.

"Stop right now before you test me beyond my limits young lady." He held up his hand as a warning but Elsa completely ignored it.

"An understudy for a ten day run! That's absurd!"

"That's my decision," he growled.

"She's never even danced with Hans, who I noticed doesn't seem to have an understudy."

"Hans is proving himself. You're not. It's that simple." He didn't waver and his words were unrelenting yet painfully true. Elsa's eyes skitted around the room as she faced the reality of now having a soloist, not even another principal, in the wings to act as the director's threat to replace her. The fact that the soloist was also her girlfriend wasn't even registering in Elsa's brain at the moment. This was business, nothing personal.

"Fuck this! I don't have to take this!" Elsa turned on her heel, grabbing her things and storming towards the door when Clayton's voice boomed across the room.

"Elsa, you leave and I'll replace you with Anna this instant," he warned, getting Elsa to at least stop dead in her tracks at the threshold of the studio. "This is the exact reason why no one else would take you. No other company wanted to work with your attitude. Drop it or you're done." His threat was enough to vanquish her spiraling temper.

With no other choice, Elsa reluctantly retreated back inside the studio and plopped her stuff back down. It was a jagged pill to swallow but she had to do it. It wasn't the first time she'd had an understudy but this was different. She'd never had one for such a short run and it was also unheard of for a newbie soloist to assume such a role in the first place.

Seething with anger, Elsa resumed her professional mien and gritted through the rest of the rehearsal, trying her best to prove Clayton wrong with her effortless abilities but he gave her nothing. Not one comment. Not even a hint of that disgusting smile he usually liked to flash her in secret.

Fortunately, all Anna did was mostly watch and was able to stay off to the sidelines and out of the way for the rest of rehearsal. As soon as everyone was dismissed Anna took off faster than a lightning bolt and tried to drown the memory of what she'd just witnessed.

"Jesus Elsa. You keep eating like that and I'm going to need a crane to lift you," Hans joked sardonically and blotted his face with a hand towel, flinging it over his shoulder as he smiled deviously at her.

Elsa didn't respond and let her artic blue eyes freeze him with her icy glare.

"It was a joke. Lighten up. You're so thin I feel like I'm working with nothing."

"I'm working on it. Back the fuck off," she retorted.

Done for the day Elsa began to make her way to the gym when one of the production assistants informed her that the director wanted to see her in his office. _Fuck._

Her heart sank as she weaved her way down the corridor to his office, fearing the small invitation she'd offered to get Anna the Lilac fairy had catalyzed his desires once more.

"Have a seat on the couch," he said when she entered the office.

"I'll stand thank you," knowing the couch was a one way ticket to a place she _very much_ did not want to go.

The director had been sifting through some papers and let them fall to his desk as his eyes raked across her willowy body, rounding his desk as he slowly approached and backed her into a corner before she knew what was happening.

"I have had just about enough of your tantrums," slithering towards her like a snake in the grass. "I'm starting to think too much time has passed for us. Two years is a very long time...don't you think?" His lips pressed against the column of her neck and her eyes slammed shut, shying away from the disgusting feeling of his revolting mouth on her again.

_No, no, NO! _

"You're lucky I let you get Aurora with that pathetic job of putting out you did last time."

"Wait, get Aurora? What do you mean?"

"Elsa, please. We know this is why you do what you do. To get ahead."

"That's not wh-, I'm confused."

"You asked me to make Anna the Lilac fairy. I had her already to be cast as Aurora until you played nice like a good girl." Suddenly Elsa's face fell to floor as she realized her gross attempt to secure Anna a role actually secured her own.

"Why do you look so surprised? She's fabulous and a takes my direction well. Something you used to do. And you could barely make it through the workshop Elsa, I mean please. It worked out fine because everyone was happy in the end. Except for me because you think you can get what you want with just your breasts these days when you know I want all of you. I always have."

Her mind was racing like a runaway freight train, frantically trying to think her way out of this. A thousand excuses flew threw her head until his hand reached between her legs and the truth came flying out on its own.

"Stop! This has to stop," she yelled and removed his hand as she stepped out from under his hold.

"I'm in a relationship with someone. Someone I _really_ care about... and I can't do this anymore." It was amazing how proud she not only felt for herself but for her _and_ Anna. Whatever small thing they'd built together she was now defending tooth and nail.

Clayton rolled his beady eyes and brought his hands to grab at Elsa's shoulders, pulling her into him with a rough jerk.

"They don't have to know about this." His hands began to trail down the caps of her shoulders and lazily traced the angled lines of her collarbone before she brushed him off of her and took a step back.

"I mean it. I'm in love with her." She'd never been more serious about anything but he just laughed in her face.

"Elsa Kristiansen, in love? I don't think that's possible," shaking his head and tutting at her with his tongue.

"That's not for you to decide. You've had your hold on me long enough and it's time to let me go. I gave your my virginity for God's sake and made you an even wealthier man. I need to be free from this. I owe it to myself...and to her." And she wasn't asking him, she was telling him.

Seething at her rejection of him Clayton smoothed his thumb and forefinger over his pencil thin mustache before narrowing his gaze on her.

"You know what you are risking?" he threatened, the only thing he knew to keep her from straying for all these years.

"I've seen the grosses. I know you can't afford to lose me. Your little lie about no other company wanting me isn't going to work on me any more. I've made some calls. Paris, London, Russia. I'm a wanted commodity whether you like it or not and if you blackmail me... I'll leave." The words rolled off her tongue with an unfaltering confidence.

"So you're going to blackmail me instead?"

"I'd like to think of it more as taking care of myself. This isn't healthy," gesturing between the two of them as she took another step back. Elsa's face was dour as she looked at him with pleading blue eyes. Eyes he couldn't bring himself to lose the sight of his reflection in.

"Have you told her you love her?" he snickered.

In a moment where Elsa should have been able to say that she'd told Anna she loved her, she couldn't say anything; frozen in the shadow of Clayton's deep cutting question because she knew she hadn't.

"You haven't really changed that much have you? You're not capable of love."

"It doesn't matter. This is over." Clayton made one last attempt and tried to kiss her but she used all her force to push him back.

"I mean it. Don't ever fucking touch me again."

With nothing more to say, he took one last look at Elsa before she huffed out his office with a newfound pride in herself.

Once out of sight Elsa felt a roar of emotion break forth inside her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she celebrated her personal victory. She was free. Free from him but more importantly she now belonged to herself. The years of having to sell body were over. She had enough options in life to keep going for years to come but there was only one thing she wanted right now.

* * *

><p>Elsa's day had ended early but Anna's was still going strong and so she went home to take a shower and make herself pretty before going over to Anna's. Every breath she took felt like her first. The world was alive with a renewed sense of hope and Elsa couldn't stop smiling as she readied herself in front of the mirror. Her heart was beating the like the skipping of a jump rope, fast and furious as she spritzed herself with body splash she recently bought with Anna in mind.<p>

Life was finally going her way and she couldn't help but feel like she was in her own musical as she skipped down the steps of her building and swung herself around the post of the stair railing. Love was better than sex if this was what it did to her head. She felt high and light, like a powerful drug was intoxicating every cell of her body. It felt wonderfully good and full, like she'd found her place after drifting through life so uncontrollably before. That young teenager inside of her could stop mourning the loss of her innocence and embrace a future that came on her own terms. Never again did she have to submit to his loathsome ways, giving him her body or letting him have his way with her. She'd given herself to Anna fully and there were no more barriers in her way And she had just one thing left to tell that amazing redhead and prove Clayton wrong.

Before she knew it she was running up the stairs to Anna's apartment and merrily knocked on the door with a melodic beat.

"Hi beautiful!" Elsa purred when Anna answered the door, slinking her way past the redhead as she moseyed into the apartment.

"Me? You're the one who looks amazing. I just got home and I'm still in my dance clothes, obviously," waving a hand over herself.

"I don't care. You look beautiful to me no matter what."

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and twirled her into the living room like they were two lovers in a Broadway musical, pulling the redhead close and spoiling Anna's soft pink lips with kisses.

"You're in a good mood," Anna managed to get out between kisses.

"I am in a _fantastic _mood my tiny dancer. I'm so in love with you. I don't even want to have sex. I mean I do but I just want to kiss you and run my hands through hair and tell you you're mine." Before Anna could protest Elsa's hands did just as she said and undid Anna's tightly wound bun, lovingly combing the endless copper locks with her thin fingers as they fell around her freckled shoulders.

"May I ask what brought this on? Not that I'm complaining," Anna bubbled as she tilted her head back, letting herself enjoy the tingle Elsa was sending up her hair and out through her scalp.

"Sit and I'll explain everything." Elsa spun Anna around once more and guided her to the couch were Anna waited excitedly to find out what had brought about this remarkable mood.

"First of all, I wasn't mad at you for the whole understudy thing. I'm sorry about the way I acted and it was nothing personal. He's just such an asshole and was trying to piss me off and you got caught in the middle of it all. Which again, I'm sorry for. Anyhow. After rehearsal he made me come to his office where he basically tried to blackmail me."

"Blackmail you how?" Anna asked with a suspiciously raised brow.

"By saying he was going to cut me from Sleeping Beauty if I didn't sleep with him."

"Oh." Anna's eyes widened and dropped from Elsa to the hands fiddling in her lap.

"Right. So I stood my ground and told him no. And blackmailed him back. But I don't have to worry about losing my place or him coming after me anymore. And if he does I'll leave. I'll go to another company or something. My agent even said Wilhelmina Models wants me to sign with them, so there's plenty I could do without him." Elsa's face was beaming brighter than the summer sun, a sight Anna had yet to witness up until now. One minute they were drowning in drama and the next Elsa was stepping up to her commitment like she'd promised Anna she would.

"Wow," Anna said flatly, a sickening feeling brewing deep within her gut; as if she could almost taste the bitterness rising into the back of her throat.

"Anna don't you see? He's not in the way anymore. He's not controlling me and trying to come between us. There's nothing in our way." The glowing smile stretched across Elsa's face began to shrink when Anna didn't seem to be experiencing the same joy. This was what she wanted right? A commitment. For Elsa to be open with her?

"Why don't you look happy? This is good news," Elsa giggled as she sat next to Anna, laying a hand on her thigh that the redhead quickly shied away from.

"Elsa, what you said isn't entirely true." The smile was completely gone now and Elsa's face blanched at the way Anna way refusing to look at her.

"Which part?"

"About nothing being in our way."

Elsa could barely hear Anna over the sound of her own heart beating with fear. "Please tell me what you mean by that."

"Those few days we were apart, I was with someone else." Immediately Elsa recoiled her hand and scooted back from Anna, face riddled with turmoil.

"With who?"

At first Elsa thought she might say Kristoff but there was a deeper darker answer lying in the recesses of her mind and a shudder ran through her body. Now she almost prayed Anna would say Kristoff.

"With Clayton."

"What do you mean by_ with_ him? What did he make you do?" assuming he'd gotten to poor Anna and found a way to include her in his giant blackmail game.

"That's what makes this so hard. He didn't make me do anything. It was all me."

Worry slipped from Elsa's features and anger swept across her face like a wildfire.

"Explain. Now," she demanded, chin trembling at the thought of betrayal.

"You left my apartment and then two days later after rehearsal we were alone and he started telling me how great I was doing and how I'd probably promote to principal soon depending on how Sleeping Beauty went. And it was genuine, he wasn't trying to pursue me but the thought of being that close to principal made me do something crazy and I kissed him." Elsa's face was red hot, sapphire eyes teeming with hurt and resentment as her heart shattered into a million pieces all over again. Just when she thought they'd moved passed their differences.

"I didn't know where you and I were and we agreed to take a break so I didn't think I was doing anything wrong. He even tried to stop me and I kept going. It was different."

"Kept going?" Elsa questioned in a strangled voice.

"I slept with him." As soon as the confession flew from her lips Elsa abruptly stood up and dug her fingers into the sides of her platinum mane, heaving and fuming while her heart throbbed in agony.

"Where?" she finally asked, turning to a guilt-ridden Anna who was almost in tears.

"In his office. On the couch."

"Look at you. I can see it in your eyes. Just say it. Get it out. You have more to say. We were apart for a week. What the fuck did you do in a week?"

Anna didn't say a word and held up three fingers. One for each time she let herself get carried away with greed and let him have her on that couch.

"Oh Jesus Christ Anna." The tears welling in Anna's eyes were now rolling down her cheeks as Elsa tried not to pull her hair out by the root. "Wait a minute. This was before the other night. Why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"Because I realized I made a mistake and I wanted you back. I understood what you'd been through, how stardom takes over you. I missed us and I didn't want to say anything because the damage was already done and I didn't want to lose you. Or hurt you."

"It's too late for that," Elsa lamented with a shake of her head. "You let me open myself up to you._ Literally_. I was holding onto that for a good reason and now I know I was _wrong_ to let you in. That night was beautiful. I've never experienced anything like it but it was a lie. A fucking lie Anna!"

"Elsa it wasn't a lie. I love you," reaching for the blonde as she tried to make her way to the front door.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare tell me you love me when you're just as bad as me. I know I'm trash. I don't deserve love. I'm meant to be a fuck toy for the dance world."

"That's not true. Please, stop." Elsa continued to fly through the apartment, needing to get the hell away from Anna as fast as she could.

"You know what's sad? You think it was you who was in control. You think he wasn't working you. That you were different than any other dancer he's seduced onto that disgusting couch. And you're not. You're no different than me. You fell right into his trap... and you don't even know it." A rogue tear managed to escape but Elsa quickly wiped it away before looking into Anna's remorseful azure eyes. "I trusted you. And I suppose it's only karma to have my heart broken like I've done to so many others. But this is over."

"Elsa, please don't leave. Please just let me explain."

Elsa charged towards the door with Anna nipping at her heels. Just before she left she turned and grabbed Anna's face, kissing her and savoring one last taste of the greatest love she'd ever come close to having. It was velvety soft and Anna kissed her back fully, thinking this might be the turning point to begin healing. Their lips parted slowly and when she looked into Elsa's broken blue eyes she knew she couldn't have been more wrong. It was a goodbye kiss.

"Don't ever talk to me again. You don't exist to me anymore."

Before Anna could say anything Elsa shut the door and ran down the stairs. Immobilized by the devastation she'd caused, Anna didn't even have the strength to run after Elsa and fell to the floor against the door, crying and mourning the love she'd carelessly burned to the ground.

* * *

><p>An incredibly awkward morning awaited them at the studio the next day. Anna kept her distance when Elsa entered the room, sheepishly trying to keep her face from breaking into a huge frown. Just as Elsa vowed, she didn't pay any attention to Anna. She didn't know the blonde had spent the entire night crying over a twice broken heart.<p>

Now Elsa was colder than ever, never letting her eyes wandering in Anna's direction. The only sign of happiness was a small chuckle to herself as it became painfully obvious how Anna had suddenly become her understudy. At least Elsa had the decency to refrain from relationships while she slept her way to the top, only Elsa also had tremendous talent to back it up. And the one time she had let Clayton touch her while they we were together was when she was trying to win Anna the role of her dreams and keep her far away from having to stoop to sleeping with the director. Now both points were moot as Anna was not only the Lilac fairy but Elsa's understudy as well. Worst of all, Anna had let herself get swept up in the dangerous allure of fame and slept with him anyways.

Elsa projected the idea that she was just fine but the dark circles under her eyes begged to differ. She looked tired and emaciated, clearly still not able to get ahold of her eating problems.

Rehearsal began by again going over the going over the grad pas de deux, particularly Elsa's series of turns and her and Hans' fish dive at the end of the entrée. Fish dives had been Elsa's favorite move until she partnered with Hans. Every time he lifted her above his head and dropped her vertically upside down his giant hands would dig into her ribs and he always waited until the last possible second to catch her before her face slammed into the floor, though he did manage to catch her every time.

While Anna tried to sit with the retched feeling of having to watch Hans caress and float Elsa across the floor, knowing she'd never have the chance to touch Elsa in that way again, Elsa was becoming more light headed every time the director insisted she repeat the diagonal series of spins and turns.

"You're not spotting Elsa. Pick a point and focus already. I shouldn't have to tell you this. Do you need a break?" Clayton snipped, prompting Elsa to shake her head in protest. A break would only telegraph to everyone that she couldn't hack it and after he already told her about her endurance the day before, she wasn't about to show any weakness in front of him with Anna sitting right next to him.

"I'm fine. Let's just keep going," she insisted and placed Hans' hand back on her waist for another go at the spin series.

Elsa did fine when Hans was the one helping her turn but during her solo spin she stumbled out of it and had to stop when the world went black for a moment. There was too much demand on her frail body and not enough gas in the tank to keep her going. She ignored the hunger but her body could only do so much on nothing.

"We should stop," Hans suggested. They may have had a volatile relationship but Hans was smart enough to know that most of his success depended on Elsa and she was in no place to be rehearsing.

"I'm fine!" she scolded. "Let's just move on to the end. And try not to crush my ribs in the dive."

Hans did as he was told and got a nod of approval from the director before starting the last bit of choreography in the entrée.

At the end of the last spin Hans lifted Elsa and dropped her into the dive, her face stopping just a mere foot off the ground before he sprang her back up. Completely disoriented from the head rush, Elsa was still in a blackout when Hans dropped her on a twisted leg and a loud audible pop echoed through the room followed by a blood curdling scream that ripped from Elsa chest, body wilting to the ground as she silently cried in pain.

Everyone in the room sprang from their seat and the director ran to Elsa's side next to Hans. Both men tried to find out what had happened but Elsa knew that fiery burn in her knee was something much worse than a simple sprain. Her chest heaved uncontrollable as Hans tried to lay her on her back. An assistant ran in with packs of ice and a pair of scissors to cut Elsa's tights off.

Anna stood in horror as she watched the scene unfold. Her heart broke each and every time she heard Elsa wail _no, no, no,_ knowing she just had her own dream ripped from her hands.

The medic arrived and Elsa couldn't even catch her breath to tell the woman what she was feeling but it was obvious from the way her knee was blowing up like a baseball that she'd done something serious.

"She needs to get to the ER," the medic exclaimed.

"I'll take her. She's my partner. I'll do it, I'm so sorry Elsa," Hans said frantically as the medic slashed the gossamer pink tights from Elsa's legs.

"I hate you Hans. I fucking hate you," Elsa whimpered as Hans removed her pointe shoes and slipped a pair of socks over her feet.

"You may hate me but you need help." The medic finished wrapping a bandage around the ice pack on Elsa's swelling knee and helped kept it steady as Hans scooped her up into his arms to head out to the hospital on the upper east side.

Anna was still motionless, feet feeling like they were stuck in cement as she wept for Elsa. In the span of a week Anna had gone from soloist to understudy to the lead role in Sleeping Beauty, never imagining that this would be how she finally reached the pinnacle of her career or how unfulfilling it would feel to come at Elsa's expense.


	10. Finale

_Before you read please understand that there is one more chapter with a time jump, hence the pacing of this chapter. Thanks!_

* * *

><p>The movement across the Hudson was near nonexistent. Thick murky water sat almost frozen like a slick black street of freshly laid asphalt. The current trickled languidly downstream, past the remaining hints of light snow the city had been getting off and on the past few days. There were people across the way, shuffling about on their busy lunch break before having to return to the grind. She could have watched them all day. Watched people filter in and out a revolving glass door just beyond the river, on their way to important places or to see important people. Either way, they were going somewhere.<p>

"Elsa are you listening to me?" A doctor in navy scrubs snapped his fingers to break the blonde's fixed concentration from the window. "You need surgery," he repeated for the third time.

Sullen cobalt eyes mindlessly drifted over to the man. "I heard you," she mumbled, barely even audible to the frustrated doctor standing in front of her with an slew of x-rays in his hands that he'd been slamming into the glowing view box one after the other, rambling on and on about the extent of her injury but she hadn't heard anything beyond ACL tear since they'd first diagnosed it in the ER. Elsa had been in the dance world long enough to know that an ACL tear meant surgery for a professional dancer; she didn't need this guy to explain that to her.

When they first arrived Hans tried to help offer insight into how the injury happened and he could only remember bringing Elsa out of the fish dive and dropping her back down on her foot like they always did. Elsa was too incapacitated at the time to tell her side of the story but she knew, though it was extremely hard to admit, that it was because of the many dizzy spells she'd been experiencing due to low blood sugar and not eating. She hadn't told anyone but she'd been stumbling out of things not only because of a lack of endurance, Elsa was a gym junkie and ran at least three to five miles in Central Park a few times a week, but because she'd frequently blackout and couldn't see where she was going. And it always took a good twenty seconds for the ringing in her ears to die down and the darkness to fade away. The blood rush to her head during the dive had caused her to blackout and she was unaware of her leg position and landed on it with her foot turned in rather than out like it should have been. She cursed Hans but deep down she knew it was her own fault. She had been the one to not address the blackouts and get help; it had nothing to with Hans or how he set her down.

Representatives from the company had been coming in all week to finding out how long Elsa was going to be out of commission. They, like Elsa, already knew that an ACL tear not only took her out of _Sleeping Beauty_ but probably the rest of the season as well. The bigger question was if it was career ending.

The hospital sent in a female doctor to discuss the plans for surgery, hoping Elsa would respond better to a woman as she virtually ignored most of the male physicians. Surgery was eminent, there was no doubt about that but the doctor brought her weight and career to Elsa's attention and informed her that her labs were showing signs of an electrolyte and hormonal imbalance, bone density loss, and anemia which was also probably contributing to the blackouts.

It was the heart-to-heart and harsh reality check Elsa needed to hear. That if she continued down this path she could suffer neurological and heart problems and, even though she was only 21 and not thinking about it, she could risk infertility as well and jeopardize any chance of having children once her career as a dancer came to an end. She'd never given much thought to having a family but she didn't want to give up the option. A sob crept up on her when she thought back and admitted to herself that she hadn't even had a period the past two cycles, not exactly how she imagined her life when she was a dreaming student. In some strange way it reminded her that there was life beyond ballet. There were more important things than being in the spotlight. While it was no doubt thrilling, it was also very lonely at the end of the day if her entire life revolved around striving to hold onto that fleeting moment of glory.

Her rehabilitation and outcome from surgery would depend on her gaining weight, muscle weight specifically. Putting on a few pounds when she was already out for the season shouldn't have mattered but the obsessive need to have control over her body was still lingering as she lay in the tiny hospital bed in a scratchy blue gown, wondering how she was ever going to put her life back together after this. After everything.

The surgery was set for the following day and Elsa was too broken to even cry herself to sleep that night, alone in the dark of her room as she watch the twinkling city lights sparkle off the black flowing river outside.

* * *

><p>Surgery had gone well as Elsa's tendon had successfully been reconstructed. The company even put up extra money to have a plastic surgeon tend to the suturing. Elsa may have been out for the season and possibly longer but that didn't mean she couldn't return to dancing after she finished her rehabilitation. She was still box office gold with her looks alone and they needed to keep her as a worthy investment.<p>

Groggy but not in any pain thanks to a heavy dose of painkillers, Elsa lay in her bed with her knee propped up to help keep the swelling down. She was amazed how great it looked, thinking she was going to need a huge ugly brace but it was bandaged up nicely with a skin colored nylon stocking covering the whole thing so that it didn't look half bad.

Her eyes wandered away from the morning weather report on TV and moved to survey the colorful bouquets of flowers lining the back table, all from various company members and a special vase of white rose from her father. _ A speedy recovery to my brave white swan_, the card read. That brought a smile to her face for the first time in days but it went as soon as it came when she saw another vase full of flowers standing in the doorway with unmistakable copper hair hiding behind it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elsa clipped sharply.

Anna moved the vase and bushel of purple hydrangeas to reveal her distraught face.

"I came to see how surgery went. I didn't want you to be alone." Her voice was a soft as a feather as she set the flowers down next to the others. Hands assuming a respectful position behind her back as she padded across the room with great trepidation.

"And who may I ask is keeping Clayton's couch warm while his new conquest is tending to the old one?" sarcasm cutting Anna like a knife and she flinched when Elsa spat those words in her face.

"I don't want to do this," Anna said with a deep breath. She looked about the room and it was such a depressing sight. The flowers were the only signs of life and Elsa looked like she was badly in need of some pampering, or a shower at the very least. Her white-gold hair had lost its luster and was hung stick like over either side of her shoulders. Luscious ruby lips were now devoid of color and chapped with the dryness of a barren desert. She looked awful and in need of some love.

"Who's going to take care of you? Who's taking you home?" Anna's worried brows furrowed as she rested her hands on the edge of the bed frame, still too timid to approach any closer than she already had.

"It's not your concern." Elsa kept coming back with her cold retorts but Anna just kept right on trying to break the ice that had formed between them.

"If you want, I can help. I can be there for you if you need somebody."

"You want to take a second to analyze the irony in what you just said," crossing her arms. "You got what you wanted. I don't even understand why you're here." Elsa's voice slid into a raspy yell, so scratchy and dry it was almost unpleasant to Anna's ears.

"What _I_ wanted? This isn't what I wanted!"

"Fuck you Anna! You wanted this since you met me. When I first took you to coffee you remember what you said to me? That you were looking forward to working your way up into the company. So much so that you didn't hold it against me for doing the very same thing."

"I didn't mean it," Anna said, shaking her head. "I wanted to sleep with you because you were interesting and had been flirting with me all day and I just didn't want you to think I was naive."

"Naive? If I didn't know better I'd say you were a genius for crafting this out like you have." It was almost too painful to say but Elsa swiped her tongue over her chapped lips and mustered her courage. "You used me. You tricked me into falling in love with you so that I wouldn't sleep with Clayton...and you could."

"What?!"

"Which I guess you'll do pretty well as principal because you're a fantastic actress. I actually bought it up until last week." A twisted grin on the blonde's face nearly brought Anna to tears as Elsa continued to dig her sharp words further into her chest like a finely sharpened knife.

"Elsa...how could you say that. I loved you. I still love you," Anna professed and placed her hand over her aching heart, trying to shield it from Elsa's accusations.

"I'm not an idiot Anna. How else do you explain a new soloist becoming a principal halfway through her first season. That didn't happen to me and I've been fucking him way longer than you!"

"No, Elsa, no. I just want to help you." Sad teal eyes brimming with tears caught Elsa's steely gaze. They held no sign of the woman she'd loved. Only the scorned woman she'd made her become by breaking her heart too many times to count.

"Help me by leaving. Get out of my room."

"I'm not leaving until you get that I love you," taking a shaky step closer to the hot-headed blonde. "No matter what venom you spit back in my face. I know it's because you're hurting, because of me. Because of what I did. And to prove how much I care about you… I'm not going to take that role. I'm not going to dance Aurora. I didn't earn it. Before any of this happened I had Lilac fairy and I don't know if I'll even do that. I may just sit this one out. I may go back to San Francisco, I don't know. But if you think our entire relationship was built on a lie you're wrong. You're so wrong." A tear finally escaped down Anna's flushed cheek, over the spangle of russet freckles and down to the chin of her heart-shaped face. If Elsa hadn't been so enraged with her, she could have admitted that although sad, Anna was still stunningly beautiful to her.

"I take it back you're not a genius. You're going to ruin everyone's lives to have gotten that role and then not dance it? That's _insane_."

"That's how much I love you," her voice quiet and weak.

"Go _away_ Anna." The command was more reserved this time but Elsa was shaking from the anger still brewing within her.

With a heavy heart Anna left to let Elsa sulk, alone in the misery she helped cause and wasn't going to get the chance at redemption that she'd been hoping for.

* * *

><p>The company normally gave the dancers a week off for the holidays but with things up the air for <em>Sleeping Beauty<em> the cast was giving an additional week off with the rest of the dancers staying behind to put on the annual production of _The Nutcracker_. A production Elsa had done so many times in her career she couldn't even think about it without feeling nauseated. With two weeks off everyone scattered about in their own directions, including Anna who desperately needed some time to find herself again. As soon as she left the hospital and got news of the extended break she hopped a plane to California and ran into her mom's loving arms.

Idunn got Anna home and let her cry into her shoulder on the couch as soon as they walked through the door. Up until now Anna had only mentioned she was dating a few times to her mom and still hadn't told her about the unfortunate promotion to Aurora and how it came to be.

Like the good mom she was, Idunn held Anna and stayed with her into the wee hours of the morning as Anna poured her heart out to her, not even leaving out details like how Elsa finally let her go down on her or how she slept with Clayton an unbelievable three times.

Idunn wiped the tears from Anna's freckled cheeks, seeing how lost her sweet girl had become since leaving home at such a tender age. Anna was still so young. She was only 18 and living on her own in the great city of New York, taking on a relationship that had trouble written all over it from the start and getting swept up in the allure of fame. She spent the whole week trying to get Anna back to that confident young girl with a dream twinkling in her bright aquamarine eyes like she had when she first left home. Nothing helped ease a broken heart like some mother daughter bonding over shopping and pedicures, which Anna's poor overworked feet where more than thankful for. Each night she felt a little better but she still missed Elsa and thought about her constantly.

* * *

><p>Back in New York Elsa had been discharged from the hospital and Jenny from the company ended up helping her home. She was lucky she didn't even need crutches but her doctors warned her not to travel outside because of the icy sidewalks and slick conditions, not wanting her to slip and<em> really<em> end her career.

The holidays were a time Elsa was used to spending without friends or family anyways. She didn't want to go to her mother's and she was never invited to her father's house because of his awful wife, though he still managed to send a Christmas card with his _new_ family and kids splashed all over the front. Like every year it went immediately in the trash. Elsa had her own tradition of treating herself to a shopping spree but that was also out this year being she couldn't walk that much or go outside. Crawling into someone else's bed was a must at this time of year. Liquor and sex usually made her feel less lonely but somehow she figured no one wanted to spend Christmas or New Years with someone who had just had reconstructive knee surgery, no matter how hot she was.

Confined to the couch Elsa sucked on the pointed end of a candy cane and watched the holiday movie marathon on TV, rolling her eyes at all the happy moments and even found herself cheering for the Grinch when he robbed Whoville of their Christmas. Groaning from boredom for the umpteenth time as the credits began to roll Elsa heard a knock at the door and hobbled her way over to look out the peephole to make sure it wasn't some deranged lunatic. Even worse, it was Hans.

"What do you want?" Elsa mumbled and glared at Hans with a stoney face. Arms bitterly crossed over her chest like the world's biggest humbug.

"Merry Christmas to you too Elsa. Can I come in?" Elsa looked the man once over and decided he didn't look entirely harmful. And she was so desperate for company she figured she could stand even Hans for least five minutes.

"I guess. I hate that being partners means we're also neighbors. It's like I can never get away from you." Elsa hobbled back over to the couch and Hans followed with a small wrapped gift in tow.

"Here this is for you," he said, holding out the simple gift wrapped in shiny red and gold paper.

Skeptically, Elsa held back a smile, tore off the paper and opened a box with a pair of chocolate ballet slippers inside; a smile playing across her lips at the simple gesture.

"I saw them while out shopping and figured you could use the fat calories...and some hope." Her smile fell and her eyes rolled over at the loathsome man she knew was always living inside him.

"You're awful. But thank you." Carefully she tucked the chocolate back into the box and set it on the coffee table. It would probably take her a month to finish but it was the only thing going to be keeping her company for a while. Elsa's eyes drifted back to the TV, allowing Hans a moment to witness the melancholy that had taken over her. The news was her career wasn't over, put on hold perhaps but not over. But it was plain to see that she was drowning in a world of hurt with no one by her side to see her though it.

"You miss her?" he asked, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward as he attempted to break her gaze from the screen.

"Miss who?" Hans chuckled at her attempt to hide the truth.

"Anna."

"Why would I miss Anna?"

"Because you love her." Her eyes didn't move from the screen but she blinked several times. Eyes becoming misty for the briefest of moments. "I didn't know for the longest time until you guys got a little sloppy with hiding it. I live above you and I'm not blind. Or deaf."

"Oh, gross," she groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"It's okay. I own noise canceling headphones." As painfully humiliating as it was to know Hans had heard them on at least one occasion, it was nice to know that someone even cared. Even if it was Hans. "I know we hate eachother but I've been around you long enough to know that she got you to change. So…do you miss her?" he asked again, nudging her with the side of his arm.

"I don't know what I feel anymore. I don't I feel anything."

"Well, you have plenty of time off to mend your broken heart. Or even yourself. Anyways, Merry Christmas." Hans gave her a pat on her back and left her to her marathon, hoping his words would sink in over time.

* * *

><p>New Years came and went. Three-thousand miles apart they were but they still managed to watch the same ball drop in Times Square on TV, trying to ignore all the happy couples kissing in the frigid New York air.<p>

A few weeks later Anna was just returning home from rehearsals. The dates for _Sleeping Beauty_ had been pushed back since ticket sales were slowing with Elsa's absence from the show and no replacement yet to be announced.

It had been just a regular day of technique classes and pas de deux with Kristoff. Little by little she peeled off the layers of clothing that had made her puff out like a marshmallow. When she got down to her shirt and pants she headed to the kitchen to heat up some hot cocoa and contemplated sitting in a hot bath after a long day when a quiet knock came from the door.

Anna didn't look through the peephole and gasped when she saw Elsa, snow stuck in her long blonde hair and a glowing smile on her face, her _healthy_ looking face. Upon closer inspection the woman looked amazingly refreshed and as gorgeous as ever.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Those sapphire eyes flicked up and down at her and it sent a familiar tingle up Anna's spine. Elsa was still capable of making Anna swoon with just a bat of her lashes and flash of that smile out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah." Anna was so surprised to find Elsa at her door that she felt a little nervous and didn't know what to do with herself. "I was just making some hot cocoa. Do you want some?" Elsa followed Anna to the kitchen and slipped off her coat.

"Ummm sure." That controlling urge still lurking inside her wanted to say no but Elsa had made it her new goal to become a better version of herself.

"With marshmallows?"

"No, thank you." Hot chocolate itself was enough. Elsa watched as Anna tore open a package of instant cocoa and sprinkled it into a mug of steaming hot water. That hint of something electric was still between them and their eyes kept finding and refinding each other like it was some sort of game to see who could catch the other mid glance.

"You look really good," Anna said, taking in the dewy glow radiatng from Elsa's rosy cheeks.

"Thank you."

"Did you do something different?" handing Elsa her mug of hot chocolate and leading her over to the couch.

"I've been trying to get healthy. Get my life in order. I think this whole thing was a wake up call for so many parts of my life. I thought I'd be wasting away at home the whole season but it turns out I have a ton of offers to do some guest choreography for a few companies. Here and abroad. And as soon as my knee heals a little more I have some advertising companies that want me to do some promotions for them. But most importantly, I started going to therapy and seeing a nutritionist. Twice a week."

"Elsa. That's amazing. I'm so proud of you." Anna's hand rested on Elsa's knee and the touch tugged at their heartstrings.

"I really came here today to apologize. For the way I acted when you came to see me in the hospital. I said a lot of hurtful things...and I'm sorry."

"Hurtful but true."

The smile slipped from Elsa's lips and she shook her head as she looked deep into Anna's guilt ridden eyes. "Not exactly," she started. "There's a lot you don't know." Anna removed her hand as Elsa sighed deeply, preparing for the talk she'd been rehearsing in her mind for days. "You should be dancing that role. You were meant to be Aurora."

"Elsa...I didn't earn it. You're the star not me."

"You _did_ earn it. I'm not so innocent myself in all of this. Back when we had the casting workshop you told me how badly you wanted to be the Lilac fairy. And you were so hoping for it...and I knew it would make you happy. And I wanted to make you happy. I didn't want you to have to do what I did to get roles. I thought I was getting you the Lilac fairy and I ended up stealing Aurora from you unknowingly by persuading Clayton."

"I'm sorry, what? _Persuade?_" sarcasm accompanying the curious tilt of Anna's head.

"I didn't sleep with him. I let him… touch me," waving a hand over her chest as she couldn't even bring herself to tear Anna apart with the details of the encounter.

"Did he kiss you?" Anna asked zealously.

"Not on the mouth."

"Where?"

Elsa again waved her hand over her breasts as she cringed at the memory and the look of horror on Anna's face.

"What!"

"I did it for you. Or at least I _thought_ I was helping you. And it worked for a while because you were so happy and everything was fine. I think we all know how you ended up getting placed as my understudy but I also wasn't putting out my best either. That's when Clayton threatened to replace me with you but also let me know that he had every intention of casting you as Aurora because he said you were talented and took direction well, until I asked him to make you the Lilac fairy. You were meant to have that role the whole time. And rightfully so because I wasn't in a place to be dancing that demanding of a part. I admit that." Anna sat stunned in the thick silence that quickly enveloped the room, mouth agape as she tried to keep the image of Clayton's mouth all over Elsa's chest out of her mind but who was she to judge anyways? She did the exact same thing only a thousand times worse.

"You have to dance Aurora," Elsa pleaded and attempted to take Anna's hand before it flinched away from her. Before she knew it Anna was red hot and pacing angrily in front of the couch.

"This whole time you let Clayton help himself and you _never_ told me? I had Aurora and you _never_ told me? And now you expect me to take that role...because you asked me to? After everything?"

"Yes," Elsa replied gently, eyes welling with tears.

"Why?! Why the hell should I even stay here? Why should I dance a role that NO ONE got on honest terms? And why the hell should I listen to you when you kept this from me?!"

"Because I love you!" hand flying over her mouth in surprise before she pulled it away. "Because I love you."

"What?"

"I love you Anna. I've been trying to say it for months and I couldn't. And maybe things would be different if I had." Tears almost fell at that sad regret. "You earned that role honestly. Besides me, you're the best dancer in that company and if I can't dance Aurora I don't want to be replaced by anyone else but you. That's my professional take. Personally, I want to see you come to life on stage. I want to be there on opening night and watch you live out your dream. And because, like I said, I love you."

Those words plucked at Anna and her heart sang in reply. She'd waited so long to hear those words that she thought she never would. Elsa was now standing in front of her, waiting in agony for Anna's next move.

"Even if I take it, what becomes of us?" Sad aqua eyes found solace in the pools of sapphire shining before her and her heart gladdened when a smile swept across Elsa's fair lips.

"Whatever we want. My main focus right now is getting healthy. I have a lot of problems that I need to work on. And I'll be back next season. I can dance again by summer."

"While we're on the topic of coming clean, I never got the chance to tell you that you were right about me not trusting you. And I wasn't opening up to you either. You told me all these deep dark things about yourself and I let you think you were the only one who had problems. When we were at Coney Island and you told me about your parent's divorce and coming out, I didn't even tell you that my parents divorced when I told them I was bi. That I caused their divorce."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked with a look of confusion.

"My dad didn't want to accept it. He's very religious and old fashioned...and my mom was more accepting. It became the thorn in their side and they ended up getting divorced. But see, I didn't share that with you when I could have. I kept you at a distance. And I'm sorry." It hurt to admit but it felt good at the same time because it meant they could move forward without their old issues hindering their chances at a fresh start.

"We're both a little damaged but I felt like when we were together, we weren't as bad as we were on our own. You got me to change. You're the first person who wasn't a family member that I said _I love you_ to." The space between them narrowed and their hands wrapped around each other's waist, heat building and rising the closer they got until it culminated in a tender kiss.

"We could go back taking it slow," Anna managed between kisses.

"Slow is good." Elsa replied, capturing Anna's lips in another happy kiss. "Maybe not _too_ slow."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to my beta Elsanna-is-the-law.<em>

_The story does not end here so don't freak out about how this chapter wrapped up. If you liked it great and if you didn't, I'm sorry but please be patient for the final chapter before you go off on me._


End file.
